Ridonculous Race: The Reprise
by It'sOver8000
Summary: We all know the original Ridonculous Race. The original 18 teams still compete in a race around the world, but after two certain teams get saved from an early elimination, things start to change, slowly, but surely. Join us on this new race around the world. Along this race, a new villain will emerge and love will blossom. On an indefinite hiatus.
1. None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1

The camera opens on a warm, sunny day in Toronto, Ontario; as the camera zooms into the city, a male voice starts to narrate, "This is Toronto, the capital of North America, birthplace of funk, where the albino panther roams free. Beneath where I am currently standing, 18 teams are arriving at this historic train station ready to embark on a race around the world. I'm your host, Don, and this is: The Ridonculous Race!"

( **theme song plays)**

After the theme song finishes playing, Don once more starts talking, "Welcome back to The Ridonculous Race, right now 18 teams from across the country are readying themselves to embark on a race to the death!" Immediately, his phone starts buzzing and he picks it up. After a few seconds, he hangs up the phone and corrects himself, "My mistake, let's meet the teams who AREN'T racing to the death; first off, Carrie and Devin, lifelong best friends!"

( **Team Interview: Carrie and Devin)**

"I met Devin in the sandbox and we haven't spent a day apart since. We're so close, that winning this race should be a piece of cake!" Carrie said.

"Yeah, I know Carrie so well it's like we're…" Devin starts before noticing the weird look Carrie is giving him, he looks at her quizzically and she pauses awkwardly before saying, "Oh…uh, I was just doing a lint check, y'know, for the camera! Wohoo, race!" Carrie says. She looks down awkwardly and unbeknownst to her, Devin shoots her an uneasy look.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Kelly and Taylor, mom and daughter" Don says as the camera switches over to a rich looking older woman and her daughter.

( **Team Interview: Kelly and Taylor)**

"So, A. I'm reaaaally hot obviously, "Taylor begins, "and B. I'm pretty much the best at everything I do, so unless my mom screws everything up as usual, we should totally be able to win this race."

Her mother giggles, seemingly oblivious to her daughter's rude remark, and explains, "I'm always known as the "Cool Mom" whenever Taylor's friends come over to our house. We're so close, that there are times where people actually mistake us for sisters!"

"Wait…say WHAT NOW?" Taylor said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Emma and Kitty, actual sisters!". The camera again, switches over to a pair of Asian sisters. The younger one is preoccupied with taking selfies on her phone before her sister glances at her annoyed and rips it out of her hands.

( **Team Interview: Emma and Kitty** )

"I'm studying international law so that's going to give us a real edge. Which is good, because we're here to win!" Emma said.

"Don't forget we're also here to see the world and meet some hot guys!" Kitty added.

"Yeah, sure, "Emma rolled her eyes before stating, "IF there's time for that, which there won't be, so, let's just focus on the race, ok?"

"Fine…" Kitty sighed in disappointment before their confessional ends.

( **Team Interview Over)**

"Crimson and Ennui, two exceptionally pale and creepy teens!" Don explains as the camera focuses in on a pair of young goths. The two say nothing and are motionless, aside from a bolt of lightning seeming to flash behind them.

"Owen and Noah, seasoned reality TV participants." Owen laughs in excitement before offering Noah a high five to which he refuses.

( **Team Interview: Owen and Noah** )

"Noah and I met on Total Drama and we both have been on tons of reality TV shows since then like Meltdown Kitchen, and Scare Tractor, and Fashionista Flip Flop." Owen counted off.

"I still don't know how you managed to get on that last one." Noah said.

"Awww, I'm just really psyched to be reunited with my little buddy!" Owen says before pulling Noah in for a hug.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Mickey and Jay, identical twins who are used to overcoming adversity." Don narrates as a pile of suitcases falls on the twins.

( **Team Interview: Jay and Mickey** )

"We've both been through a lot, but we're not cursed! Whatever comes right before cursed or maybe even right after cursed, that's us!" Mickey said with a confident smile on his face.

"When I was 6, I fell into an owl's nest and one of the baby owls flew into my ear, "Jay explains and points to one of his ears, "To this day, everything on this side sounds like 'Hoo hoo hoo'".

"We're constantly facing adversity, and overcoming it." Mickey said.

"I'm sorry, we gotta switch sides, it's just that everything you're saying right now sounds like 'Hoo hoo hoo'". Jay said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Stephanie and Ryan, totally in love daters." Don said.

( **Team Interview: Stephanie and Ryan** )

"Stephanie and I met at the gym two months and 6 days ago, and we've been going steady ever since!" Ryan said.

"We're both so excited! Neither of us have ever gone traveling before, so there's a lot to discover; such as: What do chocolate protein bars taste like in China?" Stephanie said.

"No way!" Ryan exclaimed, "I was just thinking about that!" Stephanie grinned at Ryan before the two started passionately making out.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Josee and Jacques, professional ice dancers!" Don said, as a pair of elegantly dressed ice dancers leaped out the train doors gracefully. Once they land on the ground, they immediately begin smiling and waving to the cameras enthusiastically.

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

"We know how to win, we've won gold everywhere!" Jacques said enthusiastically.

"Except for the Olympics, Jacques dropped me on my head, so we only got silver." Josee remarked. As soon as she says it, Jacques replies, "I don't want to talk about it," and runs off.

Josee calls out for him, before explaining, "Silver's his least favorite color."

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Geoff and Brody, longtime bros and surfer dudes." Don said as a blonde haired, blue eyed young man with a cowboy hat stepped out the train with another young man with tanned skin and darker hair.

"Ha ha ha, goin' around the world on someone's dime! Sounds like a pretty good deal, also here's a shout out to my girl Bridgette, I love you babe and I miss you!" Geoff exclaimed.

( **Team Interview: Geoff and Brody** )

"My girl and I did Total Drama together, but she's out surfin' around Australia right now. I also wanted to ask my Total Drama buds, but almost all of them are sick of reality tv. So, boom, entré my bud, Brody!" Geoff said.

"Yeah man!" Brody cheered, "Bros forever! B and G for the W-I-N!"

( **Team Interview Over** )

The first 9 teams eventually reach the starting line, in which Don calls them over. He then continues, "Also competing: Dwayne and Dwayne Junior, father and son."

( **Team Interview: Dwayne and Junior** )

"Yeah, I'm almost always out working in the old office. So, my wife suggested that Junior and I squeeze in a little father and son bonding time by doing the race. We're gonna have a good time, right buddo?" Dwayne said.

"Uhh, yeah…just a question, dad. Is there anyone my age?" Junior questioned.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Sanders and MacArthur, ambitious police cadets." Don said.

( **Team Interview: MacArthur and Sanders)**

"We're tough as nails and will not hesitate to go to the extreme to win this thing." MacArthur said.

"Definitely, so long as we don't break any international laws." Sanders added.

"Eh, I'm ok with breaking a law or two, occasionally." MacArthur said as Sanders gazed at her cautiously.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Lorenzo and Chet, two newly introduced stepbrothers who absolutely detest one another." Don said.

( **Team Interview: Chet and Lorenzo** )

"My mom married his dad last year, but despite all that, we absolutely hate eachother!" Chet said.

"Yeah and after they found out about this show, they signed the both of us up thinking that it would 'make us get along' or something like that. Newsflash jerks, it won't!" Lorenzo added.

"Hey! Don't call my mom a jerk! She's not as bad as your dad!" Chet exclaimed before shoving Lorenzo.

"Don't you dare call my dad a jerk, jerk!" He pounced on Chet and the two started fighting again.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Also racing, Tom and Jen, two highly attractive fashion bloggers with impeccable taste…I told you not to let the teams write their own cards." Don said.

( **Team Interview: Jen and Tom** )

"Hey hey hey to all our blog followers out there! Wish us luck!" Jen exclaimed.

"When we found out about this, I told Jen that if she could get us on the race that our strategy would be to win with style! It was a joke, I didn't think she'd actually take me up on it." Tom chuckled at the memory.

"What can I say? I put my mind to something, and it happens!" Jen said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Rock and Spud, two highly energetic rockers from a small-town band. And no, I've never heard of their band either." Don said.

( **Team Interview: Rock and Spud** )

"My bro Spud's not good at much of anything, so he wasn't really sure about doing this race. But when I told him about our strategy for him to party on as I carried him, he immediately agreed to it! And now, we're ready to ROCK and ROLL, am I right Spud?" Rock nudged a nonchalant Spud who was wearing his headphones.

A few seconds pass before Spud takes off his headphones and says, "I'm sorry…what were you saying, man?"

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Laurie and Miles, a pair of hippie dippy, granola loving friends." Don said.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"We want to win so we can donate to our favorite charities." Laurie said.

"There's so many great causes out there: Save the Hunchback Walrus, People for the Ethical Treatment of Ants, Goat Milk Eco Warriors. So many great causes, I could go on all day!" Miles exclaimed as Laurie nodded in agreement with her.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Ellody and Mary, scientific geniuses who say they will use their winnings to benefit the science community." Don said.

( **Team Interview: Ellody and Mary** )

"Astrophysics is underfunded; reality shows offer monetary prizes. Conundrum solved!" Ellody said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Mary agreed.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Leonard and Tammy, dedicated live action role-players. Whatever that means…" Don continued.

( **Team Interview: Leonard and Tammy** )

"Pahkitew Island was tough, but with Tammy's new spells, huzzah! We shall claim the dragon's eye! Which is dwarfish for million!" Leonard said.

"Yeah, with my new force-field spell, there's no way anyone can beat us!" Tammy exclaimed.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"And last, but not least, Gerry and Pete; old tennis rivals from the '70s!" Don finished.

( **Team Interview: Gerry and Pete** )

"We're both very competitive, but for half a mill each? Game on!" The two men chuckled at Gerry's comment.

"Maybe we'll get some new sponsorships, anyone need a pitchman for senior's laxatives? Call his agent!" Pete pointed to Gerry and the two men laughed together again.

( **Team Interview Over** )

After the confessional ends, the scene cuts back to Don standing at the starting line, now with all 18 teams gathered around him. He greeted the teams and started to explain the rules of the race, "This line that I'm standing on right now, is the starting point for your 26-part race around the world. At the end of each part there is a chill zone; the last person to check into each chill zone, may be cut from the race, the first person to reach our last chill zone will win one million dollars!" The teams immediately begin to cheer at the thought of winning the money as Don walked over to a smaller, and more deformed version of himself with a button on the top of its head.

"This is our Ridonculous Tip Box, or as I like to call it, the Don Box, press the button and you will be given a Travel Tip that will lead you through the Ridonculous Race! Now that I've finished explaining the basics, it's time to start our race! Are you ready teams? On your marks, get set, go!" Immediately after Don said go, the teams started rushing towards him and trampling him, leading him to complain about his hair getting messed up.

The surfers pressed the Don Box to receive their Travel Tip, which said to go over to the CN Tower. As the other teams were running towards the tower, Dwayne and Junior had tripped over a trash can by accident which landed on the Ice Dancers.

"Whoa, are you guys ok?" Geoff asked as he and Brody were passing by the two. They gracefully popped the trash cans off their heads and ran off once more. The trash can then managed to land itself on the Surfers' heads, in which they decided to simply run with it.

The Father and Son team were the first to reach the second Don Box, Junior pulled it out and panted as he read it, "It's an Either/Or, what's an Either/Or?"

"An Either/Or gives teams the opportunity to pick a particular challenge out of two. In this case, the teams can either climb 144 flights of stairs to reach the world's tallest observation deck or they can take the elevator and get the scare of a lifetime by doing a sky-walk all the way around the outside of the tower. Not to worry though, they'll be wearing helmets and we installed safety railings!" As soon as Don finished his explanation, the railing broke off and he cringed at the noise slightly.

"After the teams finish whichever task they chose to complete, they must find this local guide to receive their next travel tip." Don pointed to a redhead young man who happened to be sleeping.

"144 flights of stairs? Yeah, no, we're taking scares." Sanders remarked as she read the travel tip.

"Scares!" Tom exclaimed, "I am NOT ruining this outfit with the amount of sweat that will be exuding once we manage to reach the top of those stairs!"

As the twins got their travel tip, Jay stated "We're doing stairs!"

( **Team Interview: Mickey and Jay** )

"Mickey has this condition where if he goes too high too fast, he starts to get nosebleeds. It's why we don't take flights very often or go up really tall towers." Jay explained. As he yanked the tip out of Mickey's hand, he released a yelp of pain.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Dwayne and Junior had managed to get ahead of the other teams and get to the elevator first, as Dwayne tried to give Junior a high five, Junior dodged and his hand landed on all the buttons on the elevator making them all light up. Dwayne sheepishly tugged at his collar and laughed nervously, before dragging Junior over to where the stairs were and started climbing.

As the other teams got to the elevators, they noticed that all the buttons had been lit up somehow. They expressed annoyance at this, and almost all of the teams but the Fashion Bloggers had decided to take the stairs instead.

"Even with all the buttons being lit up, this'll still be faster, I think." Jen remarked and Tom nodded his head in agreement with her.

The elevator doors closed, and the bloggers turned their heads to the camera and started talking as if there was an audience, "Hey fashion blog followers," Jen started, "Today we'll be talking about a fashion faux pas. The topic: overalls!"

"Ugh, they're so goofy looking and completely old fashioned. They're like something a farmer in the '30s would wear!" Tom complained.

"I know right? Like get with today!" Jen said. Unbeknownst to the two, the elevator doors were opened the entire time they were talking about overalls, and a janitor wearing overalls happened to be washing the floor the entire time. He threw a bucket and mop at them, the elevators closed yet again and a little later they both walked out the elevator afterwards: Jen with a bucket on her head, and Tom with a literal mop-head. The two took notice of their new surroundings and realized that they were the only team to be at the top floor currently.

"We're in first place! Eeeeee!" Jen squealed.

"I have an idea! Let's hit the sky-walk and strut all the way to the winner's circle!" Tom said.

"Good idea Tom! We are soooo going to be the team to beat!" Jen said.

However, once the two reached the outer area where the sky-walk was, their faces both fell and they looked at each other terrified and said simultaneously, "We have to walk….OUT HERE?!"

Meanwhile, the other teams who had abandoned the elevator and chose to climb the stairs instead were managing to climb the seemingly endless steps rather well.

"We're definitely not in last, for now, that is…" Mickey commented before returning to climbing the staircase.

"As for the teams who had chosen to stick it out for the elevator," Don narrated, "Well, let's just say they're in for a very long wait hehehe!" As he was saying this, the Mom and Daughter immediately rushed to the elevator in which Taylor gasped in shock at the number of teams gathered around it

"Mom, when we get home, we are sooo hiring a personal trainer! Because of you, we're stuck in a race for last!" Taylor snapped to which Kelly stammered-good idea honey!"

Back at the stairs, Sanders was struggling to climb them and had stopped to catch her breath. MacArthur immediately took notice of this and remarked, "So…you're one of those skinny fat people who can't climb 10 flights of stairs without having to take a nap first? What do you do in your spare time, yoga?" She picked her up, and started carrying her over her shoulder.

"As the teams who chose the stairs ascend, the Fashion Bloggers have already made their way to the top of the observation tower. Little do they know, they're in for quite the scare!" Don narrated as the fashion bloggers were shown looking absolutely terrified of the sight in front of them, Jen in particular was clinging to Tom in absolute terror.

"You can't make us CLIMB THIS! I'm fashionably svelte, if I go out there, the wind will blow me away!" Tom shrieked. The guide simply rolled his eyes at them in response.

Finally, much to the relief of the teams who had chosen the elevator, the doors had opened. Almost all of them, besides the LARPers, Reality TV Pros, Mom and Daughter, and the Rockers had managed to get inside the elevator. Unfortunately for the remaining teams, it would be a long wait.

"Wow…nice wizard costume! Are you like, a real wizard or something?" Owen said to Leonard with an excited look on his face.

"Of course! Watch this! Disappearacus Convincicus! Can't see me now, can't you?" A clearly visible Leonard said with confidence in his voice.

"Leonard is a natural at magic! Isn't he so cool!" Tammy nudged Owen, to which he awkwardly stared at Leonard and said, "Ummm…right."

Back at the entrance to the sky-walk, Tom scoffed at the helmets that they had to wear, "We have to wear those? Are you crazy, do you know what happens to your hair when you put a helmet on? It completely messes it up, and MY hair is not going to be ruined by THAT!"

"Yeah, and besides, aubergine is not my color!" Jen said.

"It's not, trust." Tom agreed.

Over at the stairs, Geoff and Brody were managing to ascend the flights rather quickly, while the Ice Dancers had decided to take a moment to wave to their fans and tell them they love them. MacArthur, however, was still carrying Sanders despite her numerous pleas to put her down.

( **Team Interview: MacArthur and Sanders** )

"It's all in the glutes! I only use the stair machine at the gym, I'm basically 80% glutes at this point. You wanna take a look at this?" MacArthur pointed to her arm and looked at Sanders, "This is all glutes!"

( **Team Interview Over** )

An hour later, some of the teams had looked wiped out. The Stepbrothers especially were barely managing to climb each step of the stairwell.

"I-If we lose," Chet panted, "It's all your fault!"

"H-hey, don't point your finger at me! Y-you're the one who suggested we do this!" Lorenzo defended.

"Stay with me Mickey, try to keep your eyes wide!" Jay said to Mickey, who seemed to be in a daze.

"It's ok Mommy, I don't really need a new baby elephant." Mickey said, to which Jay replied, "And this…is why we don't climb too many skyscrapers."

The elevator containing some of the other teams finally opened up to the observation deck, where Jen and Tom were refusing to climb the sky-walk profusely. Carrie and Devin had managed to rush towards the sky-walk and grab their helmets along the way, but when the rest ran to grab their helmets, Tom stopped them.

"First we need to check that my helmet is properly disinfected!" Tom said much to the annoyance of everyone else.

"Oh boy!" Devin remarked as he and Carrie had stepped out into the sky-walk.

"Ok, so this is scary I know that, but you've always wanted to conquer your fear of heights, right? This is a TV competition so I'm sure they tested it first!" Carrie said.

"Um, I'm scared of falling from heights Carrie, not heights! There's a big difference" Devin corrected.

As the two were talking, a bird had landed on a part of the tower and it had fallen off. The bird quickly flew off terrified and Devin cringed slightly. Meanwhile, the Tennis Rivals had been able to pass them.

"Oh, come on," Carrie assured, "I know you can do this! I believe in you!" She grabbed Devin and clasped her hands with his making direct eye contact with him.

Devin shifted uncomfortably before replying, "Well, that makes one of us I guess."

The two of them slowly navigated the sky-walk, Carrie holding Devin's hand the entire time. They saw a raccoon holding an umbrella and paused in shock.

Back at the elevators, they had opened once again, much to the relief of the other teams. Most of them had gone in besides the RTV Pros.

"Make room for two more!" Owen said. Taylor tried to press the button to close on Owen, but he had managed to somehow fit his way in just as they were starting to shut. As soon as they closed, Taylor commented on the smell of the elevator in itself.

Owen sweated as he began to release a huge fart which began to stink up the entire elevator. Everyone besides Owen and Noah coughed and looked at Owen in disgust, while Noah only looked on with a stoic, deadpan expression.

Meanwhile, some other teams were climbing the sky-walk. Gerry and Pete were trying to resist the wind but were blown back by a strong gust of wind.

"Just keep putting one foot in front of the other! I'm so proud of you, Devin!" Carrie said.

"I couldn't do it without you pal!" Devin replied, to which Carrie blushed.

Kitty was busy taking selfies of herself on the sky-walk, much to Emma's annoyance.

"Just what do you think you're doing? This is life or death, you need to focus!" Emma snapped.

"Come on! Look at what we're doing, it's incredible! I feel so alive right now!"

"Yeah, we'll make sure to put that on your gravestone once you fall!" Emma replied harshly to which Kitty said nothing, but twitched slightly in annoyance.

( **Contestant Interview: Kitty** )

"So, Emma's my sister and I really want her to be able to enjoy this! She's going off to law school soon, you see, and we might not get an opportunity to do this again." Kitty said.

"I just wish she would take the stick up her butt out her butt and live a little! She's just so uptight especially after what happened 3 years ago." She sighed and the confession cam went back to static.

( **Contestant Interview Over** )

"Promise me you'll never let go!" Jen said to Tom, clinging to him in fear as they were walking along the sky-walk.

"Jen, I would NEVER let you go! Can you believe that there are people who pay to do this?!" Tom said.

The vegans were following close behind them putting their hands forward to try and resist against the wind.

"We're doing this for you mother Earth, don't kill us!" Laurie said.

Back at the stairwells, the Cadets and the Ice Dancers were fighting to be the first team out the stairwell into the observation deck.

"Coming through!" MacArthur commanded, "The Cadets for the win!"

"Haha, not for long!" Jacques chuckled amused.

The elevator had finally arrived on the observation deck, and the teams quickly ran out to get away from the horrid stench Owen had released. Jacques and Josee had also reached the observation deck, beating the Cadets.

"First place!" Jacques said with weary eyes, he took the tip and said, "Catch a flight with a zip, ride the line to your tip. Eh, qu'est-ce qui?"

"Teams must take a flimsy zip line over Lake Ontario to this Island Airport and snag their next tip along the way. This part of the challenge was tested by our intern Andrew this morning. Condolences again to his family." Don explained, at the last sentence of his explanation, a shot of a lone hat floating on the lake was shown.

Jacques and Josee ran towards the zip lines and grabbed on to a pulley. They gracefully zipped down the line and Josee snagged the tip for them.

"Go Team Canada!" Jacques shouted joyfully to which Josee cheered in agreement.

The Best Friends and Tennis Rivals ran back to the observation deck, when the latter arrived, Pete had immediately yelped in pain.

"Gaaah! Ow, my artificial knee!" He moaned.

( **Team Interview: Gerry and Pete** )

"Gotta say, when we agreed to do this show it seemed like a great idea! We've been through way tougher battles than any of these guys! Sure, they have more zing, more ambition, more blind optimism..." Pete's face started to fall.

"This show was a terrible idea." Gerry said.

"This might be the first time and last time I openly admit to agreeing with you." Pete said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The cadets finally managed to arrive to the observation deck, MacArthur harshly dropped Sanders on the ground and said, "Now it's your turn to carry us!"

"Wait, what, are you serious?" Sanders said.

"Nah, you couldn't carry me even if you wanted to, now come on! We got a challenge to win!" MacArthur said.

"Zipline? I've always wanted to do that!" Carrie said with a huge grin.

"Zipline? I've never wanted to do that!" Gerry said with a horrified look on his face.

The Ice Dancers were the first to reach the Island Airport and waved to the cameras yet again smiling. Don quirked his eyebrows and said, "Uh, who are you waving to?"

"Our fans!" Josee said with a huge grin.

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

"Our fans give us the love and energy we need to perform under extreme pressure. Without them my partner, Jacques would never be able to overcome his ma-any flaws." Josee said.

"Uhhh, why do you say many like that?" Jacques asked.

"You know why!" Josee answered with a smirk.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Josee handed the tip over to Jacques as he read it out loud, "Book seats on ze next flight to Morocco!"

"There are three flights heading for Morocco departing 30 minutes apart. Teams who make it on to the first flight have the distinct advantage over the other teams. Teams on the last flight should probably question why they even entered the race to begin with because, seriously?" Don narrated.

Carrie and Devin had also managed to ride the zip line and snag a tip.

"You did it! You're the best Carrie!" Devin said to which Carrie just smiled.

( **Team Interview: Carrie and Devin** )

"I had to do the race with Carrie, she's smart, fast, determined..." Devin started.

"Aww shucks, Dev." Carrie said shyly.

"And my girlfriend Shelly was busy practicing for an upcoming tennis tournament, so I really had no other choice!" He finished.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Gerry and Pete followed closely behind them, however Pete was barely clinging to the pulley.

"Need a hand buddy?" Gerry said unsympathetically to which Pete nodded profusely. He smirked evilly and shoved Pete into the water.

"And that, was for Wimbledon '77!" He chuckled. He managed to snag a tip, but realized he too had his hands off the pulley and fell into the water.

Back on the sky-walk, Noah was struggling to which Owen remarked, "You need to put on a few pounds little buddy!" Noah then was blown forward and was barely kept from falling by Owen much to the horror of the teams who were watching.

"Whatever you do, do NOT let go!" Noah said.

Meanwhile, Rock and Spud had finally started to climb the sky-walk.

"Dude, look at this!" Rock exclaimed, he spat into the wind and it blew back into Spud's face.

"Whooooa…" Spud said, "That was like, extreme, man!"

Over at the zip lines MacArthur and Sanders were talking, "Whoever grabs the tip first gets the top bunk back at our dorms!" MacArthur stated.

"I already have the top bunk though." Sanders said with a confident smile on her face.

"Maybe now, but you won't have it for long, sister!" MacArthur declared.

While the two were busy zipping to the island, back at the tower, Geoff and Brody had finally managed to make their way up to the observation deck, and immediately Brody started experiencing cramps. He yelped in pain and squealed, "Ughhh my calves, I need potassium!"

"Would anyone here happen to have a banana? My bro's calves are cramping up something fierce!" Geoff called out. While he was looking for help, the Father and Son and Daters had managed to also reach the observation deck and passed them.

"We did it baby!" Stephanie cheered. Ryan took notice of the surfers' predicament and picked Stephanie up and placed her on his shoulder.

"I love it when you get all gentlemen like!" Stephanie squealed.

Noah and Owen were both blown back into the sky deck, while Mary and Ellody simply walked back with green gunk over their face.

"Well, that was a disaster." Ellody said. Mary spit up and a fly flew out her mouth.

( **Team Interview: Ellody and Mary** )

"Based on the splatter, the wind velocity was 45 knots. 20 more, and we'd certainly be splattered!" Ellody remarked.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The Best Friends read their tip, and their eyes widened in delight. They immediately run off, with the tennis rivals following close behind them all wet.

"What happened to you two?" Don asked.

"You, don't want to know!" Pete yelled. The two ran off as soon as they read their tip. The Cadets followed right after them.

Over at the observation deck, Geoff had finally decided to simply drag Brody out of the tower himself, "We can't lose this one bro!" He shouted as he was dragging him. Chet and Lorenzo had also made their way to the observation deck and sluggishly moved over to the sky-walk. Much in the same vein as Geoff, Jay had also begun dragging Mickey out to the observation deck.

A montage began with the sisters, geniuses, vegans, father and son, fashion bloggers, mom and daughter, and the daters zipping down the line over to the mattress. As each team got their tip, they immediately rushed towards the airport to book a flight to Morocco. After nearly every team was gone, Owen and Noah had also landed on the mattress, with Owen crushing Noah as he landed.

Meanwhile, Chet and Lorenzo had also snagged their tip, and the two were bickering over it, "I found the tip first!" Chet argued.

"No, it was me! Stop lying, dooface!" Lorenzo said.

The two landed on the mat, with the Surfers landing right on top of them. The surfers read the tip in the Stepbrother's hand, "Morocco? Sweet!" Geoff said.

The Stepbrothers briefly lifted their heads, before the twins landed on them.

"Oh wow, I can't believe we did it!" Mickey remarked, he realized what the twins were sitting on and apologized to the stepbrothers.

"We're fine…just watch where you're going, turkey!" Chet groaned.

The two immediately ran off. The Stepbrothers finally managed to get off the mattress as the Rockers, Goths, and LARPers zipped down the line. After every team had reached the airport, the scene switched to an electronic map of the world.

"Now that all of the teams have arrived and the flights have been booked, it's time to look at where each team stands!" Don started. As he was doing this, one plane was outlined in yellow

"Flight Number 1 contains: The Ice Dancers, Best Friends, Tennis Rivals, Cadets, Father and Son, and the RTV Pros!" The portraits of the teams popped up as he named them. After this, the previously yellow plane returns back to its formerly green color and another plane turns yellow.

"Flight Number 2 contains: The Daters, Sisters, Vegans, Fashion Bloggers, Mom and Daughter, and the Rockers!" Like before, the portraits of the teams popped up as he named them. The last plane turned yellow.

"And finally, the last flight contains: The Geniuses, Goths, Adversity Twins, LARPers, Surfer Dudes, and the Stepbrothers!" Don announced as the final set of portraits appeared.

"Which of these 18 teams will win the first jaunt in our 26-part race and who will crack under the pressure right off the bat. All I can say is, that to find out, you'll just have to watch the next part of: The Ridonculous Race!" Don closed off.


	2. None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2

"Last time on The Ridonculous Race, 18 teams started a race around the world. After a lot of running, waiting, even more running, confronting fears, and pushing themselves further than I thought possible; everyone reached the airport and booked themselves on three different flights heading to one destination, Morocco. Flight number 1 with 6 teams aboard has already departed, flight number 2 is about to take off, and finally those stuck on flight 3 will have to wait another hour before their flight even leaves the ground. Will one of these teams end up being the first ones kicked off and suffer the ultimate reality TV humiliation? It's time to find out, here on The Ridonculous Race!"

( **theme song plays** )

"12 teams are on their way to Morocco as we speak. However, the last 6 teams are still in the airport wait anxiously." Don narrated.

At the airport, Jay and Mickey were both offering each other random items to pass the time before they were suddenly interrupted by the LARPers.

"Greetings gentlemen, what say you to amalgamation of adversaries, a weaving of wizards and doppelgangers to rule them all?" Leonard offered. Tammy threw confetti around from a bag which caused Jay to freak out about how he was allergic to them and Mickey ran off after him soon after.

Tammy watched the two with a slightly sheepish expression on her face before Leonard turned back to her and said, "Well, it seems as if our proposition has gone unanswered, swell teammate, we shall go to another team!"

Meanwhile as the two went off to find another team to bother with their proposition for an alliance, Chet was currently arguing with his mother over the phone

"Mom, this plan of yours is incredibly stupid! Like, ultra-mega dum dumb! Lorenzo and I aren't going to simply stop hating each other because you made us join a TV competition. He's not even a good choice, I'd rather have my dog!" He yelled.

Lorenzo came over to him and asked, "Are you talking to my dad?" Chet simply shook his head to which Lorenzo grabbed the phone from him and yelled, "Dad you gotta ditch Chet's mom. Chet smells like a goat and he snores really fricking loudly when he sleeps. He's also an annoying dooface!"

"Hey, give me that phone, goofus!" Chet tried grabbing the phone from Lorenzo which only resulted in the two boys fighting yet again. The LARPers were coming near them before they saw the fighting.

"Walk away, Tammy, just walk away…" Leonard said with an uncharacteristic serious look on his face. He returned to his cheerful mood when he walked up to the goths and spit on them as he said, "Salutations! We wish to propose an unstoppable, adjoining of alchemy and alabaster to vanquish those who DARE to cross us! What say you?" The goths simply sighed and walked off.

Tammy threw yet another handful of confetti before Leonard said, "Careful Tammy, we only got one bag of the stuff…"

The two saw the Geniuses near them and smiled. They smiled, and Leonard opened his mouth to speak before Mary cut him off, "Your willingness to form alliances with everyone you meet is indeed very endearing. However, my partner and I would have to refuse your request, we promised not to form any alliances with anyone on this competition and we will not break that oath. Understood?"

Tammy and Leonard simply nodded their heads sadly and walked off to bug the Surfers about an alliance. Tammy then stopped in her tracks and ran back to Mary, "Can we at least throw confetti at you?"

Mary shrugged and said, "If that makes you feel any better, I guess…" Tammy grinned and threw confetti while squealing. She thanked Mary and ran back off to her friend.

( **Team Interview: Leonard and Tammy** )

"Tammy and I first met in the ninth grade and we were immediately very close." Leonard said.

"We were stuffed into the same locker by the same bullies. We were in there for around 4 hours or so before the janitor got the bolt cutters and got us out. Plenty of time to form a close friendship." Tammy said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Morocco, originally named Italy until it was discovered that there was a place already called Italy. Home to scorchingly hot foods as well as scorchingly hot deserts. Flight number 1 has just landed, now the teams just need to find the Don Box and collect their next travel tip." Don said.

Josee and Jacques were the first team to press the Don Box and collect the travel tip, Jacques read it and cheered, "The spice is right: It's an All-In!"

"An All-In requires that both team members participate in the challenge. In this case, teams must make their way to a spice kiosk and choose 5 spices from the bountiful array. Some are sweet, while some will make your mouth burn!" Don explained.

Owen and Noah were in the middle of reading their travel tip, when they were trampled by the other teams who were trying to find a taxi.

In the Father/Son taxi, Dwayne said, "Wohoo! See that, we're in a taxi and headed right for spice town! Oh, we're having such a great time, aren't we Junior?" The boy simply sighed in response to his father's question.

( **Team Interview:** **Dwayne and Junior** )

"Hi, I'm Dwayne and this is Junior!" Dwayne introduced.

"They know that dad…" Junior pointed out.

"We're the father and son team." Dwayne continued.

"They know that too dad!" Junior said.

"Oh, but we're also gonna win this thing, betcha they didn't know that eh sporto?" Dwayne finished.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Even after Total Drama World Tour, I'm still scared of flying. So much so that I even brought myself a teddy bear! His name's Beary!" Owen said while showing off his new stuffed animal.

"Noah doesn't exactly like him, but he LOVES Noah I can assure you of that, don't you Beary!" He said while pressing Beary against Noah who simply gave an unamused stare.

During their flight on the plane, Jen was reading a fashion magazine and spotted a dress she liked.

"Ooh, I'd look really good in that, don't you think Tom?" She turned to her friend, who was sleeping and snoring rather loud. She was annoyed by this, and placed the oxygen mask to block the noise out. Suddenly her stomach started feeling funny. She quickly checked that the seatbelt sign was off, got up, and started making her way over to the lavatory.

Just as she was walking towards the door, she heard footsteps coming closer towards her and felt a sudden shove against her back. She was pushed slightly forward but managed to stop herself in time before hitting the wall.

"Oops! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" An unknown voice called. Jen looked up and saw it was Laurie from the Vegans team.

"I'm fine…just, don't let that happen again, ok?" Jen groaned. Laurie looked at her awkwardly and said, "Of course…if you don't mind, I'm just going to go now." Laurie opened the lavatory door and shoved it closed.

"Well…that was awkward…" Jen muttered to herself. While it had taken a little while, she had managed to get to the bathroom. Once she returned to her seat, a now awake Tom looked at her concernedly.

"You were gone for a while Jen, is everything ok?" He asked.

"Everything's fine, Tom. Now tell me, how do you think I'd look in this dress?" She pointed to the dress she was looking at earlier. Tom said nothing, but gave a smile and nod of approval.

"But still, you weren't conversing with any other teams were you?" Tom asked.

"Don't worry about that Tom, I wasn't. We made an agreement to not align with anyone on this race and we're going to stick to it. Besides which, there's no one on this flight with good taste." Jen said looking at her magazine.

Meanwhile, Rock and Spud were eating sandwiches with Rock looking especially nervous.

"Spud and I have never exactly been on a flight before. However, I'm not scared though, Spud and I have seen plenty of planes on TV!"

Spud bit into his sandwich before saying, "That cartoon was like…. really great man!"

Over at the spice kiosk, the Best Friends, Cadets, Tennis Rivals and Ice Dancers had managed to reach the kiosk. Immediately MacArthur expressed confusion at the lack of labeling while the Best Friends immediately started picking theirs out, "It's this one! This is cinnamon, this is cinnamon!" Carrie squealed.

( **Team Interview: Carrie and Devin** )

"Cinnamon, cinnamon, cinnamon!" Devin imitated Carrie with his hands up and his eyes going crazy.

"Aww come on," Carrie said pushing him a little, "You know you would have missed it! I'm the queen of cinnamon lattes."

"Yeaaah…" Devin said uncomfortably, "Which you constantly spill on me, an awful lot, I'm used to the smell due to that."

"Fair enough, I'll never doubt your ability to detect cinnamon again!" Carrie said. Devin tugged at his collar a little and looked at Carrie like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Jacques and Josee managed to get all their spices and got their next travel tip, alongside the other teams.

"We have to ride to a restaurant, on A CAMEL?" Jacques cringed in disgust. They looked at a nearby camel and he and Josee both exchanged looks of despair.

"Is there a restaurant around here?" Sanders asked, when the owner didn't respond she moved closer to him and said, "A REST-A-RAUNT WE LOOKING FOR EAT- "She started before being stopped by MacArthur.

"Easy Sanders, he's not deaf, just can't understand English well." She said, before repeating Sanders' earlier action and said, "I AM SORRY! APOLLAGAZIO! You understand?" Sanders simply rolled her eyes at MacArthur's action.

Later, the teams had started riding their camels.

"Oh man do these camels stink!" Carrie said. MacArthur secretly sniffed her armpit before realizing it was her that stunk, she chose not to reveal this and said, "Uh yeah, it's totally the camels!" She said.

"As the first team heads off into the desert, flight number 2 has landed in Morocco." Don said.

The teams from flight number 2 immediately grabbed their travel tips and started grabbing taxis.

"I know a lot about spices. I eat them in restaurants." Stephanie said as the camera cut to her and Ryan's taxi.

"She does, you do, and I love that you know about them!" Ryan said.

"Oh my gosh," Stephanie squealed, "I love that you love that I know about them!"

"Perfect! But you wanna know what else I love?" Ryan didn't let Stephanie respond before planting a kiss on her lips and the two immediately started making out again.

Meanwhile over at the spice kiosk, Dwayne and Junior, and Owen and Noah had managed to finally arrive. Owen however was busy trying to figure out which spices to pick, much to the annoyance of the other team and his partner.

"WHY DO YOU ALL LOOK THE SAME?!" Owen cried which caused everyone but Noah to look at him in shock. He then ran off screaming.

"Oh no, the other teams are coming we're going to lose our lead!" Junior said.

"Uh…let's pick any spices at random!" Dwayne said.

"Hmph, that actually works for me. Come on Owen, let's do what they're doing." Noah said to his slightly still shaken friend.

"Give us the five closest to you," Noah said to the kiosk owner, "My partner will eat anything. I once saw him eat a shower curtain."

"It had pictures of cupcakes on it…. Mmmm cupcakes…" Owen said dreamily.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"I had a huge hunch that Don was going to make us do an eating challenge, so I felt that it was important that we picked out the right spices." Laurie said.

"Yeah, I wonder what exactly we're making?" Miles said.

"Who knows," Laurie shrugged, "So long as it doesn't have meat in it, I'm fine."

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Cinnamon, paprika, saffron, ginger, cumin!" Laurie exclaimed, the owner handed her the bag of spices and she smiled gratefully.

Stephanie sniffed one of the spices and said, "Wait…I think this is what we're looking for, cumin." The owner of the kiosk started to scoop before Stephanie stopped him.

"Yes, wait, uh uh, no…wait YES! No! Yes! SCOOP IT!" Stephanie said.

"As more teams reach the spice kiosk, flight number 3 has finally arrived! They'll need to hurry if they hope to catch up to the other teams." Don announced.

In the desert, Owen and Noah and Dwayne and Junior had finally gotten their camels and were in search of the kiosk. Dwayne hit the camel to go faster, but it only grew more tired until it finally passed out.

Back at the spice kiosk, Emma and Kitty were trying to figure out which spices to pick.

"Let's see…cumin cumin cumin." Emma mumbled.

"Maybe it's over here." Kitty pointed.

"This is no time for games Kitty, we've got a race to win…So, I think…this is cumin?" Emma pointed to a random spice.

"How come you can guess but I can't?" Kitty asked.

"Because, one I'm older and therefore much wiser than you. And two, my guess is an educated guess, now hurry up! We cannot lose this race because of you throwing a temper tantrum!" Emma shouted.

Emma ran off, and Kitty shot a very angry look towards her, "Whatever you say sis…" She muttered angrily. Ellody saw Kitty's reaction and turned to Mary.

"What an interesting reaction, we'll certainly have to look at how this relationship develops in the future…" She said. Mary simply nodded in agreement.

Jay and Mickey sniffed their spices, "Is this one cinnamon?" Jay asked and started sneezing uncontrollably afterwards.

"Ok, that's cinnamon, let's not pick that one…" Mickey groaned.

( **Team Interview: Jay and Mickey** )

"We were trying to get the spices Jay is least allergic to." Mickey said.

"Yeah, I had this weird feeling it would be an eating challenge, and I fortunately can stomach somewhat more than Mickey can. Especially spices…" Jay said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Do you accept dragon coins as a form of legal tender?" Leonard said to the kiosk owner as he offered him a handful of golden doubloons.

( **Team Interview: Leonard and Tammy** )

"Finding a taxi was tough," Leonard said, "There were so many rude taxi drivers who wouldn't accept our coins as a form of payment!

"Hah, they'll rue the day when Armetheus the dragon ruler takes the throne and rules all over earth!" Tammy exclaimed, "I can't believe that one guy made fun of your wizard's cloak and called it an ugly color with a grey beard taped to it! It's completely sage like!"

"Pfft, I know right? Some people are just blind to my wonderful fashion sense!" Leonard exclaimed and Tammy slightly cringed, but still smiled supportively.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Over in the desert, Laurie and Miles were walking their camels with a makeshift leash as opposed to riding it like the other teams.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"Our camel was absolutely beautiful, and deserts are absolutely scorching. We didn't want to tire it out by riding it, so we chose to walk it instead! If we win the million, we're launching a stop riding camels campaign!" Laurie said.

"Yeah, I've decided to call it, "Take Hikes Not Humps!" Miles cheered.

"Uh…or maybe we can call it something else. Not that I don't like your idea it's just, maybe we can find a better name to call it!" Laurie exclaimed. Miles looked at her suspiciously, but nodded anyway.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The Cadets had managed to be the first team to reach the restaurant. When they did, MacArthur fell off her camel and groaned, "Ugh, can someone please turn off the sun?!"

Sanders pressed the Don Box and read the tip, "It's a Botch or Watch: Just stew it! Give the spices to the chef so he can add them to a Moroccan stew which one of us must drink. Once the team member is finished, run as fast as you can to the Chill Zone because whoever is last will be cut from the race!" MacArthur panted and said, "You should probably do it, I feel too hot to drink any stew!"

Sanders nodded and handed the bag of spices to the kiosk owner. The Best Friends and Ice Dancers followed them with their bags in hand.

"Come on Bun Bun! Don't let us down!" Josee said to her rabbit's foot.

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

"I've always believed that this rabbit's foot is responsible for everything good that has ever happened to me! I always rub it for good luck, before shows, before tests, anything really!" Josee said enthusiastically.

"Can I rub it?" Jacques asked.

"Ha ha, of course you CAN'T!" Josee became overprotective and swatted Jacques' hand away from the rabbit's foot.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Dwayne and Junior were struggling with their camel when they saw Tammy and Leonard passing by them.

"I don't wish to insult you, but it's easier to be your own guide!" Leonard said.

"Gee thanks! I really appreciate it!" Dwayne said angrily.

"You're weeeellllllcommmmme!" Tammy chirped, oblivious to Dwayne's anger.

They were passing by the Vegans, and offered a word of greeting.

"Take hikes not humps!" Miles shouted.

"Uhhhh, yeah, what she said!" Laurie agreed, the LARPers looked at them both oddly before continuing on their merry way.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"Miles and I met at an anti-meat meeting." Laurie said

"When Laurie suggested we'd call them -ings, instead of meet-ings, I knew we were gonna get along!" Miles said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The Cadets, Best Friends, and Ice Dancers had managed to get their stew. As Devin was drinking his, Carrie was watching him from afar dreamily.

( **Contestant Interview: Carrie** )

Carrie turned to the camera as Devin began to drink his stew and began to speak, "Ok, so I'll admit…I'm in love with Devin. And I have been, for quite a long time, it all started when he peed in my turtle pool when I was four. I want to tell him how I feel, but he also has a girlfriend." Carrie blinked in realization.

"Who's almost likely going to see this, ugh, I've really done it this time!" Carrie said.

( **Contestant Interview Over** )

"Yeah! I finished! Wohoo!" Devin cheered and held up his bowl. Carrie ran up to him and hugged him.

"Come on, we're in first place!" Devin said and the two started running towards the chill zone.

Meanwhile, Sanders was slowly sipping the stew and MacArthur was slowly growing impatient.

"You need to eat faster" She snapped. Sanders simply looked at her and said, "This is how civilized people eat."

"Who cares about civilized? This is a game, now chug!" MacArthur tipped the bowl and the stew started chugging down Sander's throat. Eventually the stew was finished but there was some residue on Sanders' face, MacArthur quickly wiped it off with the napkin Sanders had been using.

"All done! Now, let's hustle to 1st place!" MacArthur said. At the same time, the Ice Dancers had also managed to finish their stew.

On their way to the chill zone, Carrie tripped over a rock and hurt her leg, Devin looked at her and said, "You need a hand homie?" He carried her in his arms.

"Here you go, I'll carry you to the chill zone, ok?" He said. Carrie chuckled and blushed at the way he was carrying her.

While the chef was cooking Geoff and Brody's stew, Geoff turned to Brody and said, "You know dude, it'd be really wicked if we could get like a funnel or something. That way you could chug it down!"

"Normally I'd agree, but we don't have any funnels, man." Brody replied.

"Don't worry about that man, just leave it up to the Geoff-ster! Hey chef dude!" He waved to the chef who turned to face Geoff, "Do you think we could like, get a funnel for this or something?" He asked, the chef simply shook his head.

"Aww man, what a bummer." Geoff said.

Meanwhile, most of the other teams had started to drink their stew. The tennis rivals were nearly finished with theirs before Gerry quipped, "You know, I thought that I had more tolerance to spicy foods but look at you, you're chugging right along.

"More tolerance? Hahaha, 30 years ago you said a mildly hot buffalo wing was too much for you!" Pete said after he finished his stew, the two quickly ran to the chill zone.

"You go Ryan! Show that stew you're the man!" Stephanie said as she clung to her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Brody and Mary were both chugging their stews which gave their partners the opportunity to have a conversation.

"When I met Brody, he was eating a cat's hairball on a dare, haha! It was pure awesome!" Geoff said.

"I met Mary at a potluck dinner, we both brought pi chart pie. It was quite whimsical hehe." Ellody said.

"Hah, I get it, that's funny." Geoff said.

On their way to the chill zone, Sanders started having a stomach ache.

"Ugh…I think I got a stew cramp." She moaned. MacArthur looked at her and said, "Never leave a man behind!" She picked Sanders up and started carrying her over to the Chill Zone.

Meanwhile, Emma was slowly slurping her stew, Kitty encouraged her to keep going, and she simply looked at her uneasily in response.

( **Team Interview: Emma and Kitty** )

"I think we may have chosen some of the wrong spices…" Emma said.

"Um, but you were the one who chose them." Kitty pointed out to which Emma glared at her.

"Which I mean, you know, is way better than I would've done, since I probably would have just guessed heh heh…." Kitty said sheepishly.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Tom was also trying to chug his stew down, to which Jen rose her hand to stop him.

"Whoa Tom, you're chugging way too fast. You don't want to get that stew all over that shirt…" She said.

"Gasp, you're right! I just got this one dry cleaned too!" He exclaimed.

"Can you see the chill zone, homie?" Devin asked Carrie as he was running, still carrying her.

"No, I think we're lost actually" Carrie said.

Devin kept running faster and faster, until Carrie pointed and said, "Look! I see it!"

"Welcome to the Chill Zone." Don greeted, "You're the first team to arrive!"

Devin put Carrie down and started jumping for joy with her in excitement.

"Yes we did it!" He cheered.

( **Contestant Interview: Devin** )

"Ok, I'd just like to say that the way I was holding Carrie earlier does not mean anything. Shelly, I know you're watching and probably confused, but I'm a one woman man, I belong to you! So whatever Carrie says about me when we get back, does not mean I'm cheating on you. I love you, and I miss you so much!" Devin exclaimed.

( **Contestant Interview Over** )

Carrie hugged her friend and said, "First place! Who would've thought?"

Devin smiled and said, "Haha, I know right? I just wish I could tell Shelly about this!"

While the two were celebrating their victory, Owen was barely managing to drink his stew.

"I- I need water!" He screamed. His eyes locked on a camel drooling and he ran over and quickly slurped it. Most of the other teams in the area looked at him in disgust and some of them even puked. The LARPers and Vegans, who had finally arrived saw the sight.

"Wait, is the challenge to eat our own barf?" Leonard said. This caused the Vegan's camel to puke over Miles.

"Oooooh, organic camel muck!" Laurie exclaimed, looking excited.

Meanwhile, the Cadets were rushing to the chill zone quite quickly. They heard footsteps behind them and it turned out to be the Ice Dancers. As MacArthur was staring at them, they quickly passed her.

"Well, that's just creepy…" She said.

The Ice Dancers had a lead until Jacques bumped into a tree, which resulted in Josee being dropped into a bush and the Cadets regaining their lead over the Ice Dancers.

"Later skaters! See what I did there? Because they're skaters." MacArthur explained.

"Y-Yeah, I got it, now can we please get to the chill zone?" Sanders said.

The Daters, Surfer Bros, and Geniuses had managed to finish their stews and started heading to the chill zone. Owen managed to drink the entire stew finally and said, "D-done, finally, now can we get some milk?"

"No time buddy, we gotta go!" Noah said as he started running.

The Cadets and Ice Dancers were both neck and neck for the race to second place. They seemed to be gaining a lead over the Cadets before MacArthur leaped onto the chill zone.

"Well done! You're second!" Don cheered. He looked over to the Ice Dancers who had walked onto the chill zone and said, "Ice Dancers, you probably hear this a lot but you're _third_."

"Oh…that's just fine…" Josee said with a twitch of annoyance.

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

Josee is offscreen, throwing a temper tantrum and breaking things off screen.

"Um, my partner is…very passionate about her talent…" Jacques said sheepishly and chuckled.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY JACQUES!" Josee screamed.

"Um…nothing!" Jacques said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Just as the Ice Dancers got off the Carpet of Completion, the Tennis Rivals ran on panting and looking stressed.

"Tennis Rivals, you're fourth!" Don cheered much to the duo's relief.

"Fifth!" Don said as the Daters stepped on the mat. Stephanie hugged Ryan and the two started making out yet again.

"Ok…this is getting ridiculous, off the carpet…" Don said, the couple obeyed and the surfer dudes quickly ran on the carpet.

"Sixth!" Don said and the two cheered in celebration.

"Seventh!" Don said to the Geniuses, who simply smiled.

"Eighth!" A picture of Owen and Noah were shown.

"Ninth!" A picture of Rock and Spud was shown.

"Wohoo! 9th place, we're killing it man!" Spud cheered and offered Rock a high five. Rock smiled and high fived him back.

"Tenth!" A picture of the Fashion Bloggers was shown.

"You're 11th place!" Don cheered. Emma looked annoyed and turned to her sister.

"Ok, you SERIOUSLY need to start pulling your weight around here. We've got 11th place!" She exclaimed.

"I-I would love to help in anyway I can, just tell me what to do and I'll do it!" Kitty said.

"I'll tell you when you can help, I can't have you goofing off on me like you always do." Emma said with a frown. To this, Kitty only sighed in disappointment.

Meanwhile, the Father and Son had finally managed to arrive at the restaurant.

"Get up Dad! You have to eat this stew!" Junior said to his dad looking concerned. Dwayne simply groaned in response.

( **Contestant Interview: Junior** )

"I didn't sign up for this show, it was my mom's idea. But now that I'm here, I don't want to be the first team out!" Junior exclaimed.

( **Contestant Interview** )

"Dad, come on! Do you really want to be the first team out?" Junior said.

"Y-y'know, you have a point sporto…just give me five more minutes." Dwayne said.

"My mom's done!" Taylor cheered as Kelly held her stomach in pain. While Taylor started sprinting to the chill zone, Kelly was moving rather slowly.

"Not so fast dear." Kelly said.

"We're done! Finally, it's about time you finished slowpoke!" Lorenzo said.

"Ughh…don't call me homie….you, you… Oww my stomach is in too much pain to come up with a comeback…" Chet said.

"That's because you ate your barf, plus did you see the way you were chugging that thing?" Lorenzo said. Chet glared at him, but said nothing.

"Dad come on! It's like you told me, never say quit!" Junior said to Dwayne who was still lying on his camel.

"Actually pal, it's never say never…" Dwayne corrected.

"I don't really listen to you, just get up and eat." Junior said.

Back at the chill zone, the twins had finally managed to reach the carpet.

"Twelfth!" Don said.

"Twelfth? Wow, I thought we were going to get last for sure…" Mickey said to Jay.

"Yeah, it's a huge shock." Jay agreed.

"Thirteenth!" A picture of Mom and Daughter was shown.

"Fourteenth!" A picture of the Goths was shown.

"Fifteenth!" A picture of the Stepbrothers was shown.

Back at the restaurant, the Vegans and LARPers had gotten their stews and were beginning the challenge. With some effort, Dwayne managed to get up from the camel finally, but their stew was still in the process of being made.

After a little while, the stew was ready but it was so hot that a flame came out of it much to the shock of the father and son team. The two quickly ran to the area in which the other teams were drinking their stews, "Dad you gotta hurry, we're in last place!" Junior said.

"Ahh don't worry Junior I should be fine" Dwayne said as he started drinking. As this was happening, the LARPers had managed to finish their stew and ran off with another throw of confetti from the bag. Dwayne saw this, took the bowl and started chugging the stew down his throat. He managed to get it down, but he become temporarily blind as a result.

"Great…" Junior said, he took his father's hand and started hustling towards the chill zone.

While this was occurring, the Vegans had finished their stew and were starting to catch up to the LARPers.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"It's so early in the race, it would be such a shame to get cut first." Laurie said.

"But I managed to give the camel my email address so I hope we stay in touch." Miles said.

"Do camels even have the ability to access computers?" Laurie asked.

"I don't know, maybe they have their own type of computer…like a camelputer?" Miles said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

( **Team Interview: Leonard and Tammy** )

"They were catching up to us so fast…we had to use some magic! Luckily my forcefield spell has grown stronger over the past 3 years and I have my trusty ocarina, so we should be in good hands!" Tammy said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Leonard and Tammy looked at each other and grinned evilly. Tammy took out an ocarina and chanted, "Song of Slumber!" She played her ocarina and Leonard pulled out his wand and started chanting a forcefield spell. Much to their dismay, the other two teams passed them with absolutely nothing happening.

Leonard realized that nothing was happening and stopped Tammy by placing a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw they were the only two teams there, immediately they began rushing as fast as they could towards the Chill Zone.

It was a three way race to the chill zone between the Vegans, LARPers, and Father and Son team until the Vegans landed on the Carpet of Completion.

"Sixteenth!" Don said to the Vegans. Miles hugged Laurie and cheered, while Laurie looked awkwardly at her, but had a warm smile on her face nonetheless.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"We stuck to our principles and we're still in the race. Hah, I guess this just proves: Nice guys finish ALMOST last!" Laurie said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"And here comes seventeenth!" Don called as Dwayne and Junior stepped on the mat. Dwayne however kept running.

"Is there any trees? Tell me if you see any trees!" Dwayne called as he ran.

"Almost there, dad!" Junior responded.

"How long are you going to let him run?" Don asked Junior.

"I just needed a little break." Junior said.

( **Team Interview: Dwayne and Junior** )

"Seventeenth! Ohhhh you and me need to talk strategy mister!" Dwayne said.

"Oh boy…" Junior sighed.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"The Ridonculous Race is about skill, it's about determination, not about magic. You're done!" Don said harshly.

Despite this, Tammy smiled and turned to Leonard, "You know Leonard, I don't think I could've asked for a better partner!"

Leonard simply smiled and said, "Yeah, I couldn't agree more with you!"

"Leonard there's another question that I want to ask you, will you be the wizard to my Valkyrie?" Tammy said.

Leonard gasped, but nodded very happily, he hugged Tammy for a while before Don tapped them on the shoulder, "Look, your hookup is cute and all, but this is a 30-minute show, so hurry it up please."

Leonard simply smiled at Tammy and shrugged, the two walked off together, this time holding hands.

The scene then cut to a montage of the LARPers time on the race.

"I think we could have done better on the race. Our biggest mistake was wasting time trying to stop the other teams with our magic." Tammy narrated.

"Well, I got to do a lot of things I never got to try so I can't say our time on the race was totally wasted. Plus, I got myself a girlfriend!" Leonard narrated.

"I'm glad we did this together, we could share these memories, _forever…_ " Tammy narrated.

"I still don't get why we have to walk home." Leonard said as he and Tammy walked through the hot Moroccan desert.


	3. French is an Eiffel Language

"Last time on The Ridonculous Race: after shopping for spices and cameling through the Moroccan desert, our teams built up a hearty appetite and I lost mine. These people are disgusting! The winners of this leg were Carrie and Devin, in my book everyone else was a loser, but we could only send one team home. In the end, it was the LARPers who got cut, but not without sharing a little affection towards each other first, they still freaked me out though. But that was then, and this is The Ridonculous Race!"

( **theme song plays** )

"Yesterday's chill zone is today's starting point," Don began to explain, "Teams will depart in the order they arrived, starting with yesterday's winners the intriguingly platonic best friends, Carrie and Devin!"

Carrie had pressed the Don Box and grabbed the travel tip, she handed it to Devin who immediately smiled in delight.

"Oh wow! We're heading to Paris!" He cheered. Carrie pumped her fists in excitement and squealed after Devin had revealed their next location.

"Paris, France-home of the Mona Lisa, tiny coffees, and other things that annoy me like you wouldn't believe! Once in Paris, teams must make their way here, to the Eiffel Tower and find their next travel tip!" Don narrated.

The Best Friends saw some mopeds nearby and immediately got onto one of them. As they were racing towards the airport, the Cadets managed to pass them with MacArthur imitating the noise of a siren and shouting, "Move aside! This is emergency police business!"

The two high-fived each other in celebration, until they saw the Ice Dancers passing by them, both with their signature creepy smiles.

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

"Being sports heroes, we never know when the cameras will be on us! That's why we always approach things with a smile on our face!" Josee said

"It's…really painful! Josee, I think my face is frozen!" Jacques said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, suck it up Jacques! I mean…I'm so sorry to hear that!" Josee said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

MacArthur shivered as she glanced over at the Ice Dancers, "I don't know about you Sanders, but those two give me the creeps!"

Sanders nodded and commented, "Yeah, there's something not right about those two."

Meanwhile, more teams had managed to get onto their mopeds and rode off to the airport, however Tom and Jen were both struggling to carry a rather heavy looking Moroccan carpet.

( **Team Interview: Tom and Jen** )

"If we knew the fashion capital of the universe Paris was our next stop; we would not have spent so much time picking out a hand-woven Moroccan carpet!" Jen said.

"I just can't believe we're going to Paris! Can you imagine?" Tom squealed.

"I know right? Paris, EEEE!" Tom and Jen both squealed in unison while jumping for joy.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Jacques and Josee had finally managed to make it to the airport. The two of them did a slide all the way over to the check in, and Josee chirped excitedly, "Two for Paris! Do you offer free upgrades for those who participated in the Olympics?"

The clerk looked at his computer and typed something on the computer before replying, "Ah, yes! We offer upgrades to all gold medal persons!"

The Ice Dancers both twitched in annoyance before Josee grumbled, "Economy class, is just fine! Thank you!"

The Cadets, Best Friends, and Tennis Rivals had also managed to make it to the check in, before a sudden crash had sounded through the airport. The Tennis Rivals turned to the source of the noise and it had turned to be the Surfer Dudes.

"What…are those kids doing?" Gerry panted.

"I don't know, but that looked insane!" Pete chuckled.

( **Team Interview: Geoff and Brody** )

"I love mopeds! I tried to like, jump one over into my pool last summer, but ended up crashing into my neighbor's gazebo." Brody said.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to make it! But still, that was one wicked moment!" Geoff said.

"The best part was the free cake! I feel bad about ruining my neighbor's wedding though!" Brody scratched his head sheepishly, "But hey! Cake and mopeds! What could be better than that?"

( **Team Interview Over** )

While the Bloggers had managed to finally get onto their moped with the carpet, Tom was struggling to keep it on. After Jen had noticed that they were falling behind once the Stepbrothers had passed them, she said, "The carpet's slowing us down! We have to ditch it Tom!"

"But…it's hand-woven! And the design's really pretty too!" Tom argued.

"Tom, we are going to Paris! There will be way better-looking fashions to get there!" Jen said.

"Fine, I see your point," Tom let go of the carpet, "Fly, carpet, be free!" The carpet flew until it had hit Dwayne and Junior who lost control of their moped and crashed. Meanwhile, the vegans had been slowly pedaling their moped behind them.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"We walked our camel instead of riding it, and now we're pedaling our moped instead of driving it." Miles said.

"It's better for the environment that way," Laurie crossed her arms and said, "We don't want to accidentally pollute the environment. I wish there was a way to give this moped to our camel though, that'd be cool! …Right?"

( **Team Interview Over** )

Back at the airport, the Bloggers had finally managed to arrive.

"I'm so glad we ditched that carpet when we did," Tom whispered to Jen, "Otherwise we'd probably still be riding our moped here."

The door suddenly opened, and an injured Dwayne and Junior walked in, Jen turned around and said, "Oh no! What happened to you?"

"Weirdest thing, a carpet suddenly flew at us and made us lose control of our moped. We crashed, and it hurt really bad. In fact, I think it could've killed us!" Dwayne said.

Tom and Jen both looked at each other awkwardly before giggling nervously, the Father and Son saw this and were creeped out.

"Um…" Dwayne said, "I'm just going to go…over there!" Dwayne and Junior immediately started walking away from the still nervously giggling duo.

"9 teams wait anxiously at the airport to board flight 2, which doesn't take off for another hour and a half, so we covered it with sad face stickers which is hilarious! But flight one is already in the air, with the first 8 teams on board!" Don narrated.

A few hours later, the first plane had managed to land in Paris and the first 8 teams quickly ran out of the plane and the airport.

"Eiffel Tower please!" Carrie said once she and Devin had managed to catch a taxi driver's attention.

"You know Gerry," Pete yawned as he and Gerry were waving to catch a taxi driver's attention, "I'm getting a bit tired."

"Same for me, I think once we get a taxi, I'll go down for a nap." Gerry agreed.

"Well don't sleep too long, wouldn't want to distract the driver with your snoring, haha!" Pete chuckled while Gerry glared at him.

The other 7 teams had managed to get a taxi and immediately climbed in and gave the driver the name of their location. Pete and Gerry on the other hand, climbed into the taxi and immediately crashed. The driver, not sure what to do, immediately started driving without a destination.

The Ice Dancers had successfully managed to reach the Eiffel Tower first. Josee cheered in excitement, while Jacques gave his signature creepy grin, until the car behind the taxi had crashed into it, and Josee was pushed forward slightly and gave a scream.

The car turned out to have had the Cadets in it. MacArthur smiled triumphantly and said, "Nailed it!" She ran over to the Don Box and grabbed her travel tip, and commented, "Huh, it's a botch or watch…"

"In this botch or watch, whoever did not drink the stew in Morocco must draw a caricature of their teammate and get their drawing approved by this local French artist. Once the drawing is approved, he will hand the teams their next Travel Tip!" Don said. After he finished, the Best Friends, Daters, RTV Pros, Geniuses, and Surfer Dudes had arrived at the Eiffel Tower and had managed to start drawing their caricatures.

Meanwhile, Flight 2 had been in the air for quite a while, Emma was currently sleeping while Kitty was busy taking some more selfies. She looked bored and glanced around the aisle to look at the other teams, most of them were sleeping or were talking amongst themselves. She frowned until she had managed to spot a certain bandanna donning rocker sitting in the seat across from hers.

She got up and tapped him on the shoulder, the unwitting rocker jumped up in fright and turned to her with wide eyes, "Wha-what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing! I just got lonely and wanted to chat, my partner's asleep and I really needed someone to talk to!" Kitty chirped.

"Well…could you have at least made it more obvious? My partner's sleeping over here, and I've been trying to nap too!" Rock sighed and shook his head, "Look, you seem nice…it's just, you really gave me a fright! Please don't do that again, ok?"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry for scaring you, my name's Kitty by the way." Kitty introduced and put out her hand.

"Yeah…my name's Rock." He placed his hand in Kitty's and the two shook hands, "And this, is Spud. He's a bit lazy, but he's really nice when you get to know him!"

"Wow, he sounds like the opposite of my sister!" Kitty giggled, and Rock started to giggle along with her. The two of them started to chat for a while and discussed their goals for the money and their partners.

"Attention we are preparing to start landing! We would advise all passengers to return to their seats at this time!" The flight attendant said over the intercom.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later?" Kitty said to Rock.

"Yeah…see you soon!" Rock said. Kitty returned to her seat and put her seatbelt on. She gave Rock a smile to which he returned.

A half-an-hour later, the second flight had managed to land, and the other 9 teams departed out of the plane and subsequently, out of the airport. As soon as the Sisters had managed to catch a taxi, Emma climbed in and shouted the location, while Kitty turned towards Rock who was still trying to wave a taxi over and wink at him.

"What are you doing?" Emma said after she got into the cab, "This is a race!" Emma pulled Kitty inside the taxi, and Kitty's head landed on her sister's lap.

"Oh hello, sis!" Kitty chirped to which Emma just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

The surfer dudes had managed to finish their caricature, and Geoff handed it to the judge. Despite the crudeness of the drawing, the artist gave it a thumbs up and handed them their travel tip.

"Sweet! Thank you, my good man!" Geoff said. Brody looked at the drawing and said, "Wow, that's a rather impressive drawing!"

"I know right!" Geoff cheered, as they high fived each other. Owen witnessed this, and said to Noah, "You know…we should be a more supportive team? You know, like them?"

"Sorry big guy, but you know I don't do supportive." Noah said as he drew his picture to which Owen only gave a frown.

"Go down down down, find the cheese so round, where your next tip is found. Huh? Where are we supposed to go down?" Geoff turned to Brody and asked who only shook his head. The two then saw a rat go down a manhole.

"You know, I'm not sure man, but I think the rat might be able to lead us where we need to go." Brody said.

"You might be right, bro! Quick, follow that rat!" Geoff said as he and Brody both ran towards the manhole.

"Welcome to the catacombs, where ancient Parisians buried victims of the plague. Teams must use their noses to navigate this maze of tunnels and find the correct exit and their next travel tip, hidden amongst these wheels of Roquefort cheese." Don narrated.

Meanwhile, the Bloggers had managed to find a taxi and had given him the name of their next location. Unfortunately for the duo, the taxi crashed, but on the bright side it had managed to get a flat tire near a shopping mall.

"A flat tire in luxury boutique heaven during a midnight madness event. Come on!" Tom said.

Jen gasped and stated, "It must be fate! The universe WANTS us to go shopping, Tom!"

"You might be right…or it could be the ultimate test of our wills." Tom admitted.

"We are already behind, it's not like we can simply stop, drop, and shop." Jen said.

( **Team Interview: Tom and Jen** )

"If we come in last, we're going home!" Jen said

"And hello the more time we spend in this competition the more we can promote our blog!" Tom said.

"NOW TRENDING WITH TOM AND JEN!" Tom and Jen cheered together.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"On the other hand, Jen, it will take us a while to change those tires." Tom said.

"Hmmm…you have a point. Now that I think about it, opportunities like this don't present themselves every day! Come on Tom! We got shopping to do!" Jen said. The two ran out the taxi squealing and ran into the shops, while the driver fixing the tire simply gave a confused look.

When Carrie showed her caricature of Devin to the artist, he briefly looked at it before giving it a thumbs down.

"What?" Devin exclaimed, "That has to be a mistake, Carrie was an A student in Art!" The artist then showed him the drawing, it was of a mostly nude Devin laying down with a heart underneath him and two cherubs surrounding him. Devin looked at this and was speechless.

"Well?" Carrie asked.

"Uhhhh…it's something homie." Devin said.

( **Contestant Interview: Devin** )

"Wow…" Devin said with wide eyes, "I knew Carrie had a crush on me, but not this bad…. ugh! How am I going to let her down gently? I don't want to possibly hurt her feelings, but I also don't want Shelly to think something's up too!"

( **Contestant Interview Over** )

While Kitty was creating her caricature of Emma, she took the time to start chatting with her.

"So, got an eye on any guys lately?" She asked.

"Yes, his name is international law! Now get back to work!" Emma snapped.

"I'm just asking." Kitty shrugged helplessly, "That rocker guy's pretty handsome…"

"Which one? The guy who keeps making those annoying noises, or the one who I swear has 40-day old cookie crumbs in his pockets?" Emma asked.

"The former, and I wasn't asking for your opinion necessarily…" Kitty winked at Emma, who looked at her sister curiously.

( **Team Interview: Emma and Kitty** )

"Emma's always been the more serious one, but ever since her boyfriend Jake broke up with her she's been so- "Kitty was cut off by Emma placing a hand over her mouth.

"I've been FINE, perfectly fine! I do not need nor want a boyfriend! I need a law degree and I need my kid sister to grow up and stop goofing off! Got it?" Emma snapped at Kitty, who nodded in response.

( **Team Interview Over** )

More teams had managed to reach the Eiffel Tower and receive their tip. When the Twins found out they had to draw a caricature, Mickey's eyes widened in horror.

"Come on Mickey, show that pencil who's boss! There's two of us, and only one of it!" Jay said.

( **Team Interview: Jay and Mickey** )

"It was a Tuesday morning, Mickey's pencil case broke. Pencils were everywhere, he slipped on one and fell down the stairs, landing on stairs the whole way down! He's been afraid of them ever since!" Jay explained.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Mickey was nervous, but he had finally managed to pick the pencil up and start drawing, however very cautiously.

Over at the RTV Pros, Noah had managed to finish Owen's caricature and showed it to the judge. The two of them laughed while Owen asked, "What's so funny? Can I see it?"

"No big guy, it's…hard to explain!" Noah giggled.

The Tennis Rivals however, had been sleeping in their taxis for a while. It had taken until the taxi stopped in front of a goat for them to wake up.

"Wh-where are we?" Pete grumbled.

"Yeah, this doesn't look like the Eiffel Tower." Gerry commented.

"You never told me where to go." The driver said, the tennis rivals exchanged glances and Pete said, "Well would you be a good boy and take us there?"

The driver mumbled about how he didn't get paid enough to do this job, but immediately started heading towards the Eiffel Tower anyway.

Down at the catacombs, Stephanie and Ryan were both cautiously navigating through the maze.

"If you got the plague, I would throw myself on your boil covered body, so I could get infected too and we could die together!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I don't know whether or not to call you creepy for saying that, or extremely sweet." Stephanie said, looking at him oddly. Nevertheless, the two of them then began to passionately make out once more.

Over at the Eiffel Tower, Emma was busy reading a book describing to Kitty what a caricature is, "It needs at least 5 exaggerations to be, a caricature!" She explained.

"Oh, I have way more than that, trust me!" Kitty said.

"Do you want to look more dead? Or less alive?" Ennui said as he was drawing Crimson's caricature.

"Thank goodness I'm the one drawing this picture!" Taylor said as she drew a caricature of Kelly, "I can't think of how my mom would screw this up if she were drawing it!"

"Oh, funny that, I actually went to art school before you were born, I was going to become an artist, but I settled down to raise you!" Kelly said.

"Nobody cares mom, nobody cares." Taylor sighed, to which Kelly gave her a slight frown in response.

Fortunately for the bloggers, they had managed to race over to the Eiffel Tower with multiple shopping bags in hand.

( **Team Interview: Tom and Jen** )

"Getting that flat tire was like, the best thing to ever happen to us!" Jen said with a big smile on her face.

"I've never shopped so fast in another language in my life! And look at all the stuff we managed to buy!" Tom cheered.

"It was risky, but it was sooo worth it! I mean, you try finding rock studded leggings in North America!" Jen said.

"Truth!" Tom agreed.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Meanwhile, the Twins, Best Friends, and Father and Son had managed to get their caricatures approved and they all ran towards the entrance to the catacombs. As they had entered however, the Rockers, Vegans, and Tennis Rivals had finally just managed to reach the Eiffel tower.

( **Team Interview: Gerry and Pete** )

"It's nice to be back on tv. All our previous sponsorship deals dried up 30 years ago." Gerry said.

"The last time I was on tv, the internet didn't even exist! And neither did the hair on your ears!" Pete said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Over at the catacombs, the Cadets had managed to reach an area with two tunnels, MacArthur started sniffing the air around her.

"Ok, what exactly are you doing?" Sanders asked.

"I've trained my nose, so I can work border crossings. People think they can bring oranges into any country they want, not on my watch sister! You might also wanna try taking that up too!" MacArthur raced into the tunnel to the right as Sanders simply watched. A few seconds later, MacArthur simply started screaming and Sanders worriedly ran after her only to find a skeleton had fell on her.

"Seriously? A simple skeleton defeated you?" Sanders asked.

"No time for wisecracks Sanders! This is serious business!" MacArthur shouted, "Now get it off me!"

Meanwhile, the Bloggers, Rockers, and Sisters had all managed to show their caricatures to the artist and were approved. When Taylor showed the artist her caricature, he cringed in fright at what she drew. Kelly looked over her shoulder at it and said, "Ooo I should keep this to give to my surgeon!"

Geoff and Brody were lost inside the catacombs and had managed to reach yet another dead end.

"Aww man, not another one!" Brody said.

"Chill out dude, maybe once we reach all the dead ends we'll be able to find the right way out!" Geoff reassured him.

"I'm not certain how much that will really help us, but if you insist!" Brody said as the two kept walking

( **Team Interview: Geoff and Brody** )

"We're both glass half-full kind of people. But since there's two of us, all we need to do is pour the contents of one glass into another and we have…" Geoff started.

"A full glass! Haha, take that science!" Brody said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The Tennis rRvals and Vegans finally had both managed to get their caricatures approved. As the Vegans passed them, Pete turned to Gerry and whispered, "I got a plan! We'll follow the veggie heads until they find the cheese then rocket past them and win the whole thing!"

"Veggie heads…" Gerry snorted.

"Did you hear something?" Laurie turned to Miles and asked.

"No, just keep going!" Miles said.

Down in the catacombs, Mickey and Jay were running frantically, they saw a tunnel which had two pairs of yellow eyes glowing in it. The two hugged each other and screamed, before running in the other direction. It turned out to however to just be the Goths.

"What are they so frightened of?" Ennui asked.

( **Team Interview: Crimson and Ennui** )

"This place would make a really good amusement park or a camp for kids." Ennui said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The Cadets however, had successfully managed to locate the cheese with the help of MacArthur's sniffing skills.

"Let's see, Roquefort, cave aged about 3 years!" MacArthur reported.

"Wow, that was…excellent." Sanders said.

The two ran out the tunnel and MacArthur cheered when she saw the cheese. She grabbed onto a piece of cheese before she heard a noise behind her. She turned, and it turned out to be the Ice Dancers.

"Oh! If it isn't the smiling silvertons!" MacArthur said. Josee walked quietly over and gracefully kicked some of the wheels of cheese over, "I hate silver!" She said.

"Take your cheese and sail away to where Mona Lisa's on display!" Jacques read the sign.

"We're going to the Louvre!" Sanders said.

"The Louvre, home to many paintings I was asked to stop touching. It's also the chill zone for this leg of the race! The last person to reach the Louvre, may be heading home!" Don narrated.

The Ice Dancers jumped onto their wheel of cheese with Jacques holding Josee up with one of his arms, "Bye! You stink worse than this cheese float!" Josee called.

"Too bad you forgot your oars!" MacArthur said with a smug smile on her face.

"Jacques," Josee started, "You were supposed to get the oars!"

The Ice Dancers lost their lead rather quickly, as the Cadets had managed to pass them without much trouble due to the oars.

"What's French for, boo ya!" MacArthur said as she passed them.

Back at the catacombs, the Vegans were pinching their noses to block the stink with the Tennis Rivals following them.

"If this is what French cheese smells like, I'm officially lactose intolerant!" Gerry chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I'm officially YOU intolerant!" Pete replied.

The two came to a sudden stop when Miles had stopped in front of a door, to a room that was assumed to be the source of the smell.

"It's coming from there." She said. She opened the door and found that it was not cheese, but Owen sitting in a toilet, he let out a fart and the Vegans screamed and ran off.

"Man…that Moroccan stew can really rip threw a guy. Hahaha!" Owen chuckled.

( **Team Interview: Noah and Owen** )

"And that was only a 6.2 on the Owen stink scale." Noah said.

"Wait, there's a scale for how much my farts stink?" Owen asked.

"Sure, sushi farts are 1, onion soup is a five, spicy burrito farts go all the way to 12. Those things can peel the varnish of a locker!" Noah said.

"It's true, I've actually experienced that once! And it wasn't even my own locker!" Owen said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Meanwhile the Fashion Bloggers were navigating through the catacombs quite well, even with the multiple shopping bags each of them were carrying.

"You know it is like so scary in here! I feel like I'm being watched!" Tom said. While he had his head turned, Jen walked away from him, put her bags down and climbed on top of a mound of bones. She grabbed a skeleton and tied some string around its arms.

"Hey Tom, I have a BONE to pick with you!" Jen exclaimed, while moving the skeletons arms around using the string. She and Tom both laughed at her joke until Jen heard something and jumped down from the mound.

"T-Tom? I think there's something behind you!" Jen said. Tom turned and saw a shadow of what appeared to be a monster. The duo screamed and ran with their bags in hand. In the end it turned out to be a rat just playing a prank on the two. The rat snickered before running back into its hole.

Back at the canal, the Best Friends had managed to get their wheel of cheese. Carrie jumped onto the wheel into Devin's arms.

"Oh…uh…this is awkward." Carrie blushed as Devin set her down onto the wheel. She started giggling as Devin started to paddle through the water.

Meanwhile, the Cadets had a lead over the other teams, but MacArthur noticed that the Ice Dancers were starting to swim using their wheel of cheese.

"No way!" MacArthur exclaimed.

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

"Missing paddles, hah! That won't stop us!" Jacques said.

"We've competed in far more dire situations, than that! Jacques once got rabies from a squirrel, but that didn't stop us!" Josee said.

"I skated dressed as a Saint Bernard so that all the foam coming from my mouth made sense!" Jacques stated proudly.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The Ice Dancers quickly managed to take over the Ice Dancer's lead, much to MacArthur's dismay.

"Those two just get creepier by the minute." MacArthur commented.

While some of the teams had managed to reach the water, the Tennis Rivals and Vegans were still lost inside the catacombs.

"Gosh, what was I thinking Gerry? I made a terrible mistake…" Pete whispered to Gerry.

"I thought Vegans would be able to sniff out dairy in a second!" Gerry said.

"Um, we're right here, you know?" Miles said.

"Yeah, and vegans don't eat dairy. You're thinking vegetarians." Laurie corrected Gerry. The tennis rivals exchanged awkward glances at this revelation.

Much like the Tennis Rivals and Vegans, the RTV Pros were also finding it somewhat hard to make it through the maze. They walked past a certain skull before Noah pointed out, "Hey, didn't we walk past this skull, 20 minutes ago?"

"Yeah…that's weird, isn't it?" Owen said.

"Oh no…Owen, I think we've been going in circles!" Noah said. "Quick, we can't waste time!" Noah ran off.

"Wait for me Noah!" Owen shouted as he followed his friend.

Back at the canal, Josee had finally managed to spot the Louvre. Once they reached the other side of the canal, Jacques and Josee both gracefully jumped off the wheel of cheese onto land and waved to the cameras. By doing this, they lost their lead, as MacArthur and Sanders both were rolling their wheels of cheese past them. Jacques grabbed the wheel of cheese and started rolling it like the Cadets. As the two started getting closer to the Louvre, their wheel of cheese was racing neck and neck with the Cadets' wheel of cheese. In the end however, it was the Cadets who rolled their way into first.

"Well well lady cadets! Good work, you're in first place! And the Ice Dancers have to settle for second!" Don said.

Once the Ice Dancers rolled their wheel of cheese onto the carpet of completion, MacArthur started taunting them, much to their annoyance.

"Huh? Do you not her victory music? That's probably 'cause you didn't win!" MacArthur said, to which Josee twitched in annoyance.

"Time to put this cheese into overdrive!" Ryan cheered as he threw his paddle into the air. Unfortunately, it dropped into the ocean, Ryan turned to Stephanie and said, "Oops, babe, pass me the oar! I promise I'll double time it!"

To this, Stephanie's only response was to drop her oar into the ocean as well. Ryan sighed in disappointment.

( **Team Interview: Ryan and Stephanie** )

"I'm sorry I let you down babe." Ryan apologized.

"It's alright sugar plum, so long as you NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" Stephanie demanded.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Meanwhile the Bloggers had managed to get their wheel of cheese into the ocean. While most of the shopping bags were on the wheel, or on Tom's head, Jen had still not managed to get on.

"Ohhh don't let those get wet!" Jen said as a shopping bag hung off Tom's foot.

"I won't! But…I think you're going to have to swim for this one Jen!" Tom said.

Jen gasped before saying, "Fine, I'll do it, for the clothing!" In response to this, Tom let out a large gasp.

"But, you only let your beautician get your hair wet!" Tom said.

"Tom, clothing is serious business!" Jen said. She dived into the water and once she resurfaced she saw a frog on her head, she screamed and tried to get away from it.

Over at the Louvre, Brody and Geoff managed to roll their cheese all the way to the Carpet.

"Ah, nice job! You're third!" Don cheered, the two boys hugged each other in celebration of this news.

"Fourth!" A picture of the Best Friends was shown.

"Fifth!" A picture of the Father and Son team was shown.

"Sixth!" A picture of the Stepbrothers was shown.

The Vegans and Tennis Rivals finally managed to make their way out of the catacombs and got their wheel of cheese out. The Tennis Rivals jumped in front of the Vegans and mocked them, much to the confusion of the latter team. Immediately after them, Noah and Owen rushed out.

"There's no time to waste, big guy, we've got to get our cheese!" Noah said to Owen.

Owen grabbed a wheel of cheese and placed it into the water. He jumped on it forcing it to sink a little, but still manage to keep afloat. Noah jumped after him and managed to land on his stomach.

"Am I riding a wheel of cheese? Or am I riding Owen?" He quipped.

"Both!" Owen chuckled.

( **Contestant Interview: Owen** )

"Normally, I'd have eaten the cheese by now! But I know my buddy, Noah and I know he really wants to win this competition! I want to prove to him I can be a good partner, so I'm trying to control myself better," Owen said, "On the other hand though, maybe I can eat it after we've checked in, it looks super good!"

( **Contestant Interview Over** )

Noah immediately noticed they really weren't moving when he paddled fiercely, and they barely were past where they started. "Owen look," Noah said, "It'd be way better for us, if you were in the water and pushed the cheese!"

"Are you sure that's a smart idea?" Owen said.

"Listen Owen, just close your eyes and imagine it as the most disgusting thing you've ever tasted!" Noah said.

"Like broccoli?" Owen asked.

"Yes exactly, now push!" Noah said. Owen jumped into the water, leaving a medium sized splash. He closed his eyes and started pushing the wheel of cheese. Noah immediately noticed a difference in their speed, he smiled and said, "Good job Owen! Keep it up!" He turned and resumed paddling.

Over at the Louvre, Don excitedly cheered, "And here's more teams!"

"Seventh place!" Don cheered to an ecstatic Tom and Jen.

"I can't believe you did that! We should like, shop to celebrate." Tom turned to Jen and chirped.

"Sure, but maybe after we get rid of this frog on my head." Jen pointed to the aforementioned frog.

"Eighth place!" A picture of the Daters appeared.

"Ninth place!" A picture of the Geniuses appeared.

"Tenth place!" A picture of the Sisters appeared.

The final 7 teams were still battling it out in the canal. While Owen and Noah had managed to close the distance between them and the other teams a great deal, they were still behind.

"You got to push harder Owen!" Noah said.

"But, if I do, I might you know, eat it!" Owen said.

"Just keep imagining it as broccoli! Meanwhile, I'll try to paddle harder!" Owen started pushing the wheel harder, as Noah started to paddle the wheel faster as well.

( **Team Interview: Laurie** **and Miles** )

"The thought of coming in last made us realize that we need to step up our game!" Laurie said.

"Yeah we were super charged up!" Miles said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The Vegans immediately started paddling faster and passed the Tennis Rivals as they did so. The Tennis Rivals stared at each other simply confused.

"How is that possible? We're athletes! They eat BIRD SEEDS with dust!" Gerry shouted.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"Mmmm pass the bird seeds." Laurie said.

"Want some dust on that?" Miles asked as she handed the seeds over to Laurie.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Eleventh place!" A picture of the Mom and Daughter team appeared.

"Twelfth place!" A picture of the Adversity Twins appeared.

"Thirteenth place!" A picture of the Goths appeared.

Soon after the Goths, the Vegans and Rockers both rolled their cheese wheels onto the mat and were called fourteenth and fifteenth respectively.

The RTV Pros on the other hand, had finally managed to catch up to the Tennis Rivals. As both teams reached the other side of the canal, Noah leapt off the wheel of cheese and Owen climbed onto the other side and picked up the wheel of cheese. The Tennis Rivals on the other hand, had managed to start rolling their cheese.

"Come on we don't have much time!" Noah shouted, as Owen started rolling their cheese up to the area in which the Louvre was located.

The two teams raced neck and neck with their cheese wheels, both glaring at the other fiercely. Near the carpet of completion however, both teams got fearful of their lives in the game and jumped onto the carpet of completion all at once.

"Oh, it's a tie! Nobody goes home!" Gerry cheered.

"Not exactly, you have your foot out the mat, so you and your partner both have to go home!" Don said.

"B-but, my foot was inside the mat! I swear!" Gerry said.

"I saw it, it was out!" Don said. Gerry glared and was about to say something before Pete placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's no use, we're out. It's sad, but it's true." Pete said.

"You know what else is true, your show sucks!" Gerry yelled at Don before he and Pete walked away.

Don simply rolled his eyes before Owen asked, "Hey, Don is it? Can I eat my cheese now that's it not necessary to my survival in this game?"

"Uh…sure." Don looked at him strangely.

After this, the camera cuts over to a montage of the Tennis Rivals moments while on the show.

"Well that was a disaster…" Gerry said.

"At least we didn't go home first!" Pete pointed out.

"Yeah, now we got a shot at some new sponsorships!" Gerry said.

"Anyone out there who needs a pitchman for arthritis cream or those bathtubs with the door, so you don't have to step over them, call my agent!" Pete called.

"Who's your agent again?" Gerry asked.

"It's been too long, I can't remember!" The two laughed as the scene cuts to them floating away in the water on their cheese wheel.


	4. Mediterranean Homesick Blues

"Last time on the Ridonculous Race: Teams traveled to Paris where their wills were tested, their artistic limits were pushed, their bravery was challenged. In the end, it was the Police Cadets who took victory over the Ice Dancers. Despite a close call for the RTV Pros, for the Tennis Rivals it was game set, someone light a match because oh boy did they stink! Who'll stink it up today, they all have potential! But we can only send one team home! Who will it be? Find out on: The Ridonculous Race!"

( **theme song plays** )

"Yesterday's chill zone was the Louvre, which is today's starting point. Like before, teams will depart in the order they arrived in. Which means the cadets are-" Don was interrupted by the Ice Dancers trying to sneak off.

"Woah woah, yesterday's winners go first ice capades!" He notified, to which the Ice Dancers simply glared at him and moved aside for the Cadets.

"Yeah, relax Silver Streak!" MacArthur said.

"Wait your turn!" Sanders said.

( **Team Interview: Sanders and MacArthur** )

"I've got my eye on those two Ice Dancers. Give them an edge, and they might take the whole race! Not only that, but they're super creepy!" MacArthur said. Sanders said nothing but nodded in agreement.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Sanders pressed the Don Box and grabbed the tip inside it, which read, "Take the train to Calanque de Maubois on the Mediterranean coast and search the station for your next tip."

"Teams must take the train south to Calanque de Maubois. Calanque de Maubois skirts the Mediterranean on the South of France with sand so fine, you WANT it to get into your shorts. The Red Cliffs are just one of the many sites that makes this a popular tourist spot. Did I mention that the beaches are awesome? Because they are, oh so very, awesome." Don narrated.

After the Cadets left, the Ice Dancers and Surfer Dudes both hurried over to the Don Box excitedly and grabbed their travel tips.

"We've got to head to Clock da Mobois?" Brody mispronounced the name.

"I'm no French expert, but I'm pretty sure that's not how it's pronounced." Geoff said. The Ice Dancers overheard the two and twitched their eyes in annoyance.

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

"First, we get bronze, then we get silver, then we have to listen to these two muscle heads butcher the French language? UGH I could use something to break right now!" Josee said angrily.

"Calm down Josee! While what they did was annoying, I doubt the tanned one knew any better!" Jacques tried to reassure Josee, but she only snapped at him.

"Don't TELL ME to calm down!" She said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

After the two teams departed, the Best Friends and Father and Son ran to get their next tip. When Devin pressed the Don Box, his tip was stolen by a mime, he immediately gave chase to the mime. During this time, Junior stood next to Carrie and was immediately lovestruck by the sight of her. He took this opportunity to strike up a conversation with her.

"Hey, I'm Dwayne!" Junior said in a stereotypically manly voice.

"Oh, hello there! I'm Carrie, it's nice to meet you." Carrie outstretched her hand, and Junior nearly managed to shake her hand using his own, before being interrupted by Dwayne.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Dwayne, I see you've already met my son Junior! He's very sarcastic, but he's a good boy at heart! Aren't you pal!" Dwayne patted his son's head.

"Daaad!" Junior complained. Carrie smiled at the two of them and said, "Well it's nice to meet you both! I wish you good luck on the race!"

"Ah, and to you and your partner as well!" Dwayne cheered.

Devin ran back to the starting area with a smile on his face and a travel tip in his hands, and said, "Come on homie, we've got to go!" Carrie smiled and followed him.

( **Team Interview: Dwayne and Junior** )

"My dad always finds a way to embarrass me." Junior commented.

"Ah, you know that's not true son! Haha, you're just being self-conscious! Oh, I also managed to wash your lucky underwear the other day!" Dwayne said holding a pair of underwear with a four-leaf clover pattern.

"Daaaad!" Junior groaned.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Meanwhile, MacArthur and Sanders were not having good fortune at being able to find a cab. Finally, MacArthur got fed up, flung herself on the nearest cab that passed by and flashed her police badge at the driver.

"Police, we are commandeering this vehicle, maggot!" She said. The driver was freaked out, but graciously let the Cadets ride the cab anyway.

"Got one!" She said to Sanders, who simply looked at her in disbelief.

( **Team Interview: MacArthur and Sanders** )

"I'm a little worried about MacArthur. Sometimes she gets a little too aggressive, and things go out of hand rather quickly." Sanders said.

"Huh, what did you say? I dare you to say that again!" MacArthur said. Sanders recoiled in fear, but MacArthur only laughed.

"I'm just kidding you, you know I'd never hurt a hair on your pretty little head. Lighten up!" MacArthur said, "I'm serious though, lighten up!"

( **Team Interview Over** )

The Ice Dancers on the other hand, managed to find a faster route to the train station. They stopped in front of a subway station entrance and Jacques said, "Ah, we have found ze gold! With this subway, we shall be given a ticket to first place!"

The two ran inside the station and the Surfers followed them.

( **Team Interview: Geoff and Brody** )

"Our strategy is pretty simple: We just follow a team that looks like they know what they're doing and do exactly what they do!" Brody said.

"Not only that, but we do it even better. We don't want to give the teams the impression that we know what's going on, so we're practically just coat tailing!" Geoff said.

"Brilliant idea, man!" Brody said, and the two yet again fist bumped.

( **Team Interview Over** )

After a while, it was time for the Sisters to receive their next travel tip, Emma quickly ran up to the Don Box and received their tip.

"Alright, it's time to have some fun, teammate of mine!" Kitty said.

"Kitty, there will never be a time to have fun! Especially not now, we have to board a train station to Calanque de Maubois!" Emma said.

"Alright, sounds like a good time!" Kitty chirped.

"Would you quit that already?" Emma said.

MacArthur was driving the cab she had commandeered from the driver who was staring at the two confused.

"Alright Sanders, I need directions!" MacArthur said.

Sanders rummaged around and commented, "There's no map in the glove box!"

"Time for bad cop!" MacArthur said, she stopped the vehicle and shouted into the terrified driver's face, "TRAIN STATION. DIRECTIONS. NOOOOOOOW!"

A few minutes later, Sanders pointed to the train station and shouted, "There it is!"

"Hold on, I gotta try something. Saw this in a movie once!" MacArthur said, she proceeded to spin the wheel very quickly, making the car spin out into a parking area, and somehow managing to position it perfectly into a parking spot. She got out of the car and put a slip of yellow paper on it.

"This is for parking in a fire zone!"

( **Team Interview: Sanders and MacArthur** )

"Is it even legal to give a ticket outside of our jurisdiction?" Sanders said. MacArthur said nothing but wrote on a slip of paper and presented it to Sanders.

"What…violation for excessive complaining? That's not even a real violation!" Sanders said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The first five teams managed to reach the station, however Dwayne was lagging.

"Come on Dad!" Junior shouted.

"I-I'm coming son!" Dwayne followed him slowly, while panting.

"While the first five teams managed to catch the train, the other eleven are still racing to catch the next train!" Don narrated.

Meanwhile, the Fashion Bloggers were currently trying out some of their new accessories that they had bought in France in their cab.

"The South of France is where the most glamorous people in the world hang out! It's like Paris, but with glossier lipstick!" Jen commented. Tom suddenly gasped and started rummaging around in one of the bags.

"I sure hope I remembered to get this!" He said, he pulled out a bottle of spray tan and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh phew…I thought I forgot this! Would you like to try some on, Jen?"

"That's not even a question. OF COURSE, I do, Tom!" Jen said. Tom proceeded to start spraying and the cab quickly filled up with the spray.

Behind them followed the Geniuses, who were currently giving the driver directions to the train station.

"Take LeBron to Canal." Mary started.

"Canal to Jermaine!" Ellody continued.

"Jermaine to Belmont!" Mary said.

"Turn left on Legrand!" Ellody said.

"Reverse on to Borough!" Mary said.

"And U turn back to Legrand's Delta south of Dunkirk!" Ellody and Mary said together.

"That was elementary!" Mary chuckled and Ellody soon joined her.

( **Team Interview: Ellody and Mary** )

"We might not have been the most popular people in high school but memorizing street maps of every urban center is just as fun as going to parties or going on dates!" Ellody said.

"Yeah, I could just spend hours looking at street maps. Totally beats going to parties any day of the week!" Mary said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Lorenzo was looking at a poster on the train station when Chet ran up to him sweating bullets.

"N-no fair jerk!" Chet said.

"Not my fault you missed the subway and had to take a taxi instead doofus!" Lorenzo said.

"Only because you didn't bother trying to wait for me when I was in the bathroom!" Chet said.

Lorenzo just simply shrugged and said, "You could've just held it, idiot!" Chet got angry and the two once again started beating each other up.

As they were wrestling, the Sisters were currently riding in a rather nice-looking taxi. Kitty offered her phone to the driver and asked, "Hey, do you mind taking a picture of me and my sis? We're currently taking a trip around the world and I just want to keep some memories!"

"Kitty, why can't you take things seriously for once! This is a race, not a vacation!" Emma said.

"I just want to be able to share some memories with my big sister, is that so wrong? Besides, you gotta just loosen up and have fun sometimes! Just one picture of me and my big sister in France! PARIIIIIIS!" Kitty said, she roped Emma in and took a picture of the two.

"Ugh, I can't believe you still act this way!" Emma snapped. She turned away from Kitty, who simply glared at her while she wasn't looking.

After the Stepbrothers had arrived at the station, multiple other teams had as well. The Daters were currently making out as usual, while the Geniuses were talking to the Bloggers who were completely orange from the tan.

"Your skin pigmentation looks like it's received too much dihydroxyacetone!" Mary chuckled, the two both started laughing while the Bloggers simply exchanged confused glances.

"What on earth are they laughing at?" Jen said.

"Beats me, but let's not worry about it. They're probably just jealous of how fabulous we look!" Tom said and struck a flamboyant pose after he had finished talking which only caused the Geniuses to laugh harder.

"As Group 2 waits at the train station, Group 1 has finally arrived!" Don said. After the five teams departed the train, they immediately started racing to the Don Box. Dwayne was the first to press the Don Box and receive his tip, with Brody pressing it right after him.

"It's a botch or watch!" Dwayne said as he ran back to Junior, "Lucky for you little man! You don't have to do it. It says we have to…get a tip off a shark."

"In this botch or watch: whoever didn't draw the caricature in Paris must swim to this part of the Mediterranean and manage to catch their next tip. But, there's a catch, all tips have been attached to these hungry great white- "Don was cut off by a shark trying to attack him.

"Hah, so you want a taste of this huh? You wanna dance with the Widowmaker?" His boat was once again tipped by the shark and he fell back and screamed.

"Note: Eaten teammates will result in disqualification for the team in question…well that's a relief…" Sanders said with a concerned expression on her face.

"Be right back homie! I hope…" Devin said looking worried as he stepped into the water.

"Crush it bro! You can do this!" Geoff encouraged Brody.

"Thanks man, consider it crushed!" Brody said.

( **Contestant Interview: Brody** )

"These botch or watch challenges are the absolute worst! I always feel like I'm going to goof these up! Worst of all, I'm afraid of what my partner might say afterwards. Geoff's a really nice guy, but sometimes he goes just a teensy bit too far. Luckily, I've been high school swim team captain for the past 3 years so…I should be perfectly fine with this one!" Brody said.

( **Contestant Interview Over** )

"Swim with sharks? Man did I dodge a bullet with this one!" MacArthur chuckled.

"Not helping MacArthur!" Sanders said, looking nervous.

"No offense, I'm just glad I'm not you right now, haha!" MacArthur said, she grew impatient with Sanders and pushed her into the water.

"She'll be fine, shark attacks aren't even the leading cause of death anymore!" MacArthur chuckled.

Devin, Josee, and Dwayne were all in the water, Josee was diving in and out of the water, while Dwayne was barely swimming at all.

( **Team Interview: Dwayne and Junior** )

"Turns out swimming in shark infested water is way harder on the old body than sitting at a desk all day! Who knew?" Dwayne said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Josee then proceeded to do a backflip in the water, and gracefully grabbed her tip from a shark. Devin saw this and looked at her impressed, "Wow, nice move!" He said. Devin then proceeded to chase another shark that still had a tip attached to its dorsal fin. Right as he was about to grab the tip, Brody jumped on it and started wrestling with it.

"Sorry dude! But I really need this tip!" Brody shouted. Devin simply shrugged and swam off to find another shark.

While they were still swimming, Train 2 had arrived with almost all the remaining teams.

"Hey…wasn't there 5 teams when we boarded this train?" Ellody commented.

"Maybe one of them missed the train. It would really stink to be that team then!" Mary chuckled. The 4 teams on the train then raced to grab their tips.

Meanwhile, Devin had decided to go underwater to receive a tip from the shark. He had found one, and managed to retrieve it from the fin, but the shark had noticed and swam after Devin in pursuit. He dropped the tip in fear of the shark and it floated up to the top to where Dwayne was still struggling to swim. He grabbed the tip and grinned.

"Well, that doesn't happen every day!" He cheered.

( **Team Interview: Dwayne and Junior** )

"Wow dad, I'm actually kind of proud of you! It takes guts to swim out in shark infested water!" Junior remarked.

"Haha, oh Junior. This isn't my first shark rodeo, pal. If anything, they should have been scared of the Dwayne man! HI YA!" Dwayne started screaming and punching the air, until he accidentally cracked the camera.

"Oh…oops!" Dwayne said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"So, let me get this straight? You have to draw a stupid caricature, while I have to drink stew that was so hot it gave me stomach cramps and SWIM INTO SHARK INFESTED WATER?! This is so unfair!" Chet shouted as he walked into the water.

"Yeah yeah yeah, stop whining you big baby! It's just a dumb shark!" Lorenzo said.

"Baby, if that shark eats you, I will murder and cook that shark just so we can be together!" Stephanie said as Ryan prepared to go into the water.

"Awww, you're so cute when you're being protective. But don't worry! I'll be careful!" Ryan said. He caressed Stephanie's cheek and kissed her once more before heading out into the ocean.

Suddenly the whistles of a steamboat sounded, and two figures appeared on it. Those two figures turned out to be the Fashion Bloggers.

"Hi everyone! Hope you didn't miss us too much!" Tom said.

( **Team Interview: Jen and Tom** )

"So, the craziest thing just happened to us! We stepped off the train for a moment." Jen explained.

"Just to breathe it in and right there on the platform was the Prince of Monaco!" Tom squealed.

"He asked us where we were heading, one thing leads to another and we get to party on a yacht!" Jen said.

"I'm so glad we made that decision. Not only does the Prince of Monaco have ridiculously great fashion sense. He's also a great party host! A great party and a great eye candy, what more could you want?" Tom squealed excitedly.

"I know right?" Jen agreed.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Thanks for the ride your highness!" Jen said. The two prepared to dive off into the water, before a shark jumped up and Tom jumped into Jen's arms while screaming.

Jen looked into the water, scared and asked, "Is that a tip I saw? Are we going…. diving for sharks?"

"She is beauty, grace, and strength! Every move she makes makes a swan feel ugly!" Jacques marveled as Josee maneuvered through the water. A swan overheard his statement and bit him on the butt, he rubbed it and looked at the swan annoyed.

"Go get a bucket, son! We got to build a sandcastle!" Dwayne said.

"Dwayne might be drowning, but he's right! For this task, teams must complete a sandcastle made in the form of the Palace of Versailles. When local sandcastle building expert Sandy McCastles, if that's even his real name, approves of their sandcastle they will receive their next tip!" Don said.

Sanders stumbled out of the water, with a travel tip in her hand.

"It's about time you got here!" MacArthur said, she scanned over the note and said, "Looks like we got to build a sandcastle. Stand up, Sanders! We have work to do!" She grabbed Sanders by the arm and stood her up.

"Fine…" Sanders said as she followed MacArthur.

In the water however, several team members were struggling to get their tip. Some, such as Tom and Chet were being chased, while Ryan had decided to wrestle with the shark instead. Devin successfully retrieved a tip and resurfaced. However, it was revealed that there was another angry shark underneath him. He was knocked off by the shark and screamed as it started to chase after him.

Mary on the other hand had a different idea. She kept part of her head underwater before popping up exposing more of her body. Two hungry sharks screeched at her before getting scared and running away. One of them left a tip, which Mary grabbed, and she smiled evilly as she revealed the real cause of their fear, a magnet.

( **Team Interview: Ellody and Mary** )

"Sharks may not be afraid of me, but they ARE afraid of magnets!" Mary explained.

"Technically, it's not really a fear." Ellody commented.

"Of course, I knew that! I was being facetious, charged metals and saltwater create a weak electric field which disrupts the sharks' electroreception senses." Mary said.

"We should explain, you see, saltwater is an ionic solution. It contains particles with unpaired electrons." Ellody said.

"I wish we had a dry erase board to show the viewers." Mary said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Meanwhile, the last train had arrived carrying the remaining teams. They all raced to get their tips and ran over to the beach. Brody however was still struggling with his shark and Rock had managed to muster up the courage to go in to the water.

( **Team Interview: Rock and Spud** )

"I'd do pretty much anything for the good of our team. But sharks? Sharks are scary! I don't mind dealing with it too much though. Even though I'm only 18, my parents really want me to get my own place. If I win the money, I'll be able to build my own basement! I would also appreciate it if a _certain_ someone was more helpful." Rock said, looking aside at Spud who was busy wearing his headphones.

One minute later, Spud pulled them off and said, "Sorry dude, you were saying something?"

( **Team Interview Over** )

Crimson managed to easily get her travel tip, by simply staring at the shark. It ran away in fear and in the process, dropped a tip which fell into her grasp.

Emma had also managed to grab her tip from the shark.

( **Team Interview: Emma and Kitty** )

"I was scared, but, I was glad Kitty didn't have to do it." Emma said.

"Awwww…" Kitty said, with a smile on her face.

"If anything happened to her, we'd be disqualified! And I can't have that happen, I need this money!" Emma said with a serious expression on her face, Kitty simply looked saddened.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Jay on the other hand was having his own troubles with the shark. By a stroke of luck, he ended up simply grabbing a tip that had fallen off a shark who was chasing another person and cheered.

Meanwhile, back on the beach, some of the teams had started building their sandcastle. On the other hand, Chet and Lorenzo decided to waste time simply having a sand fight.

"Are you sure this has to be big?" Sanders says remarking on the size of their sandcastle.

"Do you want to take a chance on losing here? We go big or we go home!" MacArthur asked.

"Did you hear that? Go big or go home!" Emma ordered Kitty.

The Geniuses however, didn't even start their sandcastle. They were busy writing out a very complex equation out instead.

( **Team Interview: Ellody and Mary** )

"Those other teams are too over their heads. They don't understand that in order to make a perfect model, you also need the perfect data!" Ellody remarked.

"Yeah, just goes to show you we really know how to build models!" Mary chuckled.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Dwayne thought he had his sandcastle finished and called Sandy over, who shook his head in disapproval of Dwayne's sandcastle.

"Hey, I was making sandcastles while you were making them in your pants!" Dwayne called after Sandy had walked away.

Owen had finally managed to grab his tip and in distress farted when 3 sharks were circling him. Back on the beach, Kelly and Taylor were still working on their sandcastles while Rock had only just started his.

He saw Spud rocking out in the sand and said, "Spud, you need to help out! This is a team effort!"

Spud looked at him and gave him a thumbs up that was hidden under the sand. Rock rolled his eyes, annoyed with his partner, and continued to work on his sandcastle. Eventually, he heard some sand being moved and saw his partner start to try helping, by throwing sand.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Rock said.

"Helping!" Spud exclaimed.

"If we win the money, I'm gonna start a charity, to help the preservation of these poor misunderstood creatures." Miles said while petting a shark. She grabbed the tip and the shark roared, and Miles ran away scared as it gave chase.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"You know what? Scratch sharks off of my preservation list!" Miles said.

Laurie gasped and said, "I can't believe you would ever say something like that!"

"I know! It feels… _weird_." Miles said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

A little while later, almost every team had finished the first part of the challenge besides Brody and Geoff; the former still being wrestling a shark. Dwayne and Junior called over Sandy again to view their rebuilt sand castle. He saw it and gave them a thumbs up, giving them their next travel tip.

"Grab a speedboat and follow the GPS to the chill zone on the southern tip of Iceland?!" Dwayne said.

"Iceland, the southernmost dock of this frigid island is the finish line for this leg of the race! The last team to arrive may be eliminated!" Don said.

"Awww look at the cute little castle!" Kitty said, looking at what Dwayne and Junior had built.

"Wait, hold the sandphone! It doesn't have to be big! Sanders, we gotta change plans!" MacArthur said.

"You heard them! It doesn't have to be big!" Emma said.

Meanwhile, Dwayne and Junior were trying to get their speedboat without much luck.

"Come on let's grab a different boat!" Junior said.

"Nah, we just gotta adjust this tube mechanism thingy!" Dwayne said.

( **Team Interview: Dwayne and Junior** )

"My dad tried to attach a bell to my bike once. When he finished, the wheels were gone, just gone." Junior said.

"It was a Swedish bell, very complicated…was that also the summer you walked everywhere?" Dwayne asked Junior who nodded in response.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The two finally managed to reach a boat that had worked, in which Junior showed Dwayne how to activate the boat. The two immediately sped off. Meanwhile, Brody had finally managed to come back with the tip, however only with him fitted into a shark's mouth. He fell over and was spat out of the shark with the tip intact.

"That…was sick man!" Brody said.

Meanwhile, Sandy had approved the Bloggers' sandcastle and the two raced off to find a speedboat. The Ice Dancers followed them after having their sandcastle approved as well. Unfortunately for the Best Friends, they weren't having such good luck getting their boat to work.

"Is this thing broken?" Devin commented.

"I hope not, I don't want to be eliminated because of a broken boat!" Carrie said. Fortunately, after a few more tries, the boat started to run, and they immediately sped off with the Cadets following them.

Somehow, the Stepbrothers managed to get their sandcastle approved and even reached the speedboats. But they still fought over who should drive.

"At least I have my driver's license! That by default gives me more privilege! You don't even have your learner's permit doofus!" Chet said.

"This is a boat, nut brain, not a car!" Lorenzo said. Amidst their fighting, they accidentally got the boat started and sped off. The Best Friends on the other hand were having troubles with their boat and the motor was starting to emit smoke.

"Oh no, we got a problem! Any faster and the motor will die!" Devin said. The Cadets passed by them and Sanders waved at them.

"I hope you have a permit to barbecue on that thing!" Sanders said.

The Father and Son team had managed to arrive to the Chill Zone, however they were stopped by Don, "20-minute penalty! You read the travel tip before you had reunited with Junior!"

"Oh,come on, what can I give you? A coupon? There's one for McDonough's, you can get a free iced coffee…oh that one's expired. But how about- "Dwayne was cut off by Don who said, "20 minutes, that is final!" The two of them stepped aside and Dwayne glanced at Don annoyed.

Soon after the Father and Son's penalty was issued, the Fashion Bloggers got off their boat and ran to the carpet of completion.

"Jennifer, Thomas, you've arrived second but there is 20-minute penalty for the both of you! You both did not board the train as the tip told you to do so and instead rode a yacht!" Don said. The bloggers rolled their eyes and stepped aside from the mat with annoyed expressions on their faces.

( **Team Interview: Tom and Jen** )

"Whatevs. A 20-minute penalty isn't going to affect us that badly. I mean, we got to ride on a yacht and party with a prince on a yacht!" Tom said.

"I know right? Don sooooo wishes he was us!" Jen said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Back at the beach, the Geniuses had finally finished their data, "300,073.996 cubic yards! Perfect, now all we need to do, is create the perfect model to represent our data!" Unfortunately for them it was washed away by an incoming wave.

"Oh no! Our data! We have to redo it!" Ellody said.

"Or, we could just simply wing it!" Mary suggested.

"Wing it? Mary I'm a scientist, I don't know how to wing it!" She grabbed Mary by the shoulders and shook her.

"Jacques, Josee, you have come in first! You two are unusually calm!" Don said to the duo who were currently blowing kisses to the cameras.

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

Jacques and Josee do nothing but squeal and kiss the camera. They are also shown dancing and have an authentically happy grin on their face for once.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Owen and Noah raced to the mat and were called in second place, to which they cheered.

"Third!" Don called to the Cadets, when they arrived, who simply high fived each other in response.

"Dude, we're dead last!" Brody said to Geoff after their sandcastle was approved.

"Guess we'll have to double time it bro!" Geoff said, he grabbed Brody's hand and dragged.

"Did you hear something?" Ellody asked worriedly.

"No, now come on, we need to finish this sandcastle!" Mary said.

"Fourth!" Don called Dwayne and Junior as soon as their penalty ended and had stepped on the mat. The Bloggers on the other hand had only one-minute remaining. Luckily, no team had arrived during that minute and they were called in fifth place.

The Surfer Dudes, during this time, had managed to find a working speedboat and sped off after activating it.

"Sixth!" A picture of the Daters was shown.

"Seventh!" A picture of the Stepbrothers was shown.

"Eighth!" A picture of the Goths was shown.

"Ninth!" A picture of the Sisters was shown. After they checked in, a random pair of locals appeared.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my show?" Don asked.

"Oh, we just wanted to say we are great fans of your work!" The male local said.

"Yes, and we would like your autograph!" The female local said.

"Oh, that's sweet, but you'll have to wait, I'm kinda in the middle of a show right now." The couple nodded in understanding and left the area.

"Tenth!" A picture of the Mom and Daughter appeared.

"Eleventh!" A picture of the Vegans appeared.

"Twelfth!" A picture of the Adversity Twins appeared.

"Thirteenth!" A picture of the Rockers appeared.

The Best Friends' speedboats' motor was still stuttering, and the speedboat was managing to move even slower.

"Looks like we might be headed home, Carrie." Devin said with a serious expression on his face.

( **Team Interview: Carrie and Devin** )

"So unfair that we would be cut from this competition all due to a faulty motor and not something we did wrong. We make a great team." Devin said, placing his hand on Carrie's shoulder.

"Yeah, we really are. Carrie said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

While the Surfer Dudes had somewhat better luck with their speedboat initially, their motor had unfortunately started sputtering electricity and it broke down almost immediately.

"Ughh…we're going to be eliminated. And it's going to be all my fault." Brody said, getting choked up.

"Aw, dude…it's fine! Really, no act on your part could have possibly prevented this man." Geoff said.

"You think so?" Brody sniffled, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I know so, in fact, I have a wicked idea man, but you'll have to agree to it!" Geoff said. Brody simply nodded, and Geoff immediately whispered something in his ear.

"Are you insane? I mean, I'd do that but that sounds insanely wicked bro! If it saves us, then sure!" Brody said, perking back up. He poked at the electricity sputtering motor, and in the process of electrocuting himself also managed to cause the speedboat to move. He repeated this action constantly, which helped the duo moved faster through the water.

"Homie, I see it, I see Iceland!" Carrie cheered, pointing to the location of the Chill Zone.

"Good eye, homie! Maybe we won't go home after all!" Devin cheered.

"Yeah…maybe!" Carrie agreed.

At the same time, Geoff also managed to spot Iceland, and Brody continued to electrocute himself purposefully. Once the Best Friends hit the dock, the two raced to the carpet.

"Congratulations Best Friends, you're in fourteenth!" Don cheered, the two hugged each other tightly in relief and after releasing had a huge grin on their faces. They stepped off the mat once they heard rapid footsteps, which turned out to be Geoff holding his unconscious partner.

"Um what happened to your partner?" Carrie asked Geoff. Geoff didn't reply but looked at Don worriedly.

"Give us the news man…" Geoff said.

"Surfers…I'm sorry to say this, but…you're not in last place!" Don announced, causing Geoff to cheer.

"Yes, we did it man! Well, mostly you did it, BUT we still did it bro!" Geoff cheered.

"I'll be right back. I have to give the last team the bad news…" Don said.

A few hours later, Don reappeared in a helicopter hovering over the beach.

"Geniuses, I am sorry to say this, but you are in sixteenth place! You have been cut from the race, and you can stop building your sandcastle now! I'm in a helicopter isn't this cool?!" Don announced.

The Geniuses looked up and sighed at each other. As soon as they got up, a montage of moments from the team started playing.

"How ironic, our strength in urban planning also ended up being our downfall!" Ellody said.

"That just proves how flawed this show is, but we played our part." Mary said.

"I really do wonder about the girl in pigtails though. It would have been interesting to see her relationship with her sister play out more…even if it was just more for a research purpose than actual interest." Ellody said.

"She'll be fine, I have no doubts about that!" Mary said

"Anyways, I guess this just goes to show, that geniuses aren't always as smart as they think!" Ellody said. The two immediately started laughing at this statement.

"You just made a joke!" Mary said.

"Haha, I did!" Ellody said. The scene cuts back to the duo walking in the sunset before the camera pans to black.


	5. Bjorken Telephone

"Last time on the Ridonculous Race: Our teams got chummy with sharks, some more than others. Once they finished making castles in the sand, it was a boat race from the Mediterranean to the coast of Iceland. It looked like last place belonged to the Surfers, but it was the Geniuses who choked on their own massive brains and got eliminated. Who will choke on their brains this week, there's zero chance of it being me! Ready to kick it? Good, because it's time for: The Ridonculous Race!"

( **theme song plays** )

"Welcome back to Iceland where today's starting line is yesterday's chill zone! First to leave will be the Ice Dancers!"

The Ice Dancers hit the Don Box and receive their tip which read, "Take a bus to the geyser field and locate the Don Box!"

"The geysers of Skaftafell are part of an active volcano field tucked under a skimpy 20-centimeter layer of siliceous sinter. I have no idea what that is, but I have been informed that it is indeed dangerous." Don said.

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

"Coming in first has given us a taste of that oh so sweet gold! We hope to be on the top of the podium from here on out!" Josee said.

"I love the taste of gold in the morning!" Jacques exclaimed.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The two Ice Dancers were rushing to the bus, hoping to make it before the other teams.

"Come on Josee!" Jacques exclaimed, "We have to hurry!" The two stopped in front of a bus stop, and much to Jacques' surprise, there was no bus.

"Darn it! We're going to lose our lead!" Jacques said. They heard footsteps and turned around to see the other teams that were in the top 6, to which they gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Don't even THINK about getting on the bus before us! We're in first, meaning we deserve the best!" They exclaimed together.

"Don't tell me what to do! You can't stop me from thinking!" MacArthur said.

"Oh yeah?" They said.

"Yeah!" She replied. While they were arguing, the bus had arrived, and the other 4 teams quickly raced on. The Ice Dancers gasped at the sight of this and ran on, but just as Josee was stepping on the bus she turned to MacArthur and said, "Mark my words, you brutish cadet, this isn't over yet!"

MacArthur rolled her eyes at her and said, "Yeah yeah, just get on the bus! Come on Sanders!" She dragged her partner onto the bus with her. The entire ride, Jacques and Josee had their arms folded and were pouting in annoyance.

"Our first bus heads off with the first 6 teams as another team gets psyched up, but for some the fear and panic is apparent!" Don said pointing to the goths. He started to get annoyed and said, "FEAR AND PANIC, I said!"

The goths continued to blink before Ennui spoke up, "I think he wants us to act afraid."

"Don't buy into it, openly expressing fear boosts ratings, and that's the opposite of what we want to do." Crimson said flatly.

"Um, I'm right here!" Don said.

"Oh...right, ahhhhh." Ennui flatly screamed.

"SPIDERS!" Mickey screamed sitting on Jay's head pointing to a random spider.

( **Team Interview: Mickey and Jay** )

"Luckily, I'm only mildly afraid of spiders, you should see me around werewolves!" Mickey said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

As Mickey and Jay stood still due to the former's fear of spiders, the other teams raced to grab their travel tips. As Laurie was running on the dock, she unintentionally squished the spider that caused Mickey's terror. Despite this, she continued to race on, and was still unaware when she hit the Don Box and grabbed the Vegans' next travel tip.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"I'm so proud of our team, we've managed to prove that we CAN get far in the race without hurting anyone, or anything!" Laurie said.

"Yeah, it's crazy to think we've been mostly near the bottom of the pack though. But, I'm certain our luck will turn up someday!" Miles cheered.

"I agree, we just have to keep our heads held high and keep doing what we're doing: simple as that!" Laurie said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The first bus had arrived in Iceland, with the Cadets immediately running off the bus towards the Don Box. Sanders pressed it and grabbed their next travel tip.

"It's an All-In!" Sanders started, "Broken Icelandic telephone?"

"In this all in, teams will have to listen to an Icelandic phrase by holding down the button on this speaker box. The phrase is, 'Vinsamlegast gefa mer mina travel abending', which directly translates to 'Please give me my travel tip'. They must then race through this field of geothermal hot springs and recite the phrase to this nice Icelandic lady that is standing next to me, "Don said pointing to a raven haired woman with a dress resembling a swan, "Once they get it correct, she will give them their next travel tip!"

"Open your ears!" MacArthur said, she pressed the button and listened to the phrase. Once it was finished, MacArthur and Sanders immediately moved on, and Dwayne and Junior ran over to the speaker box.

"Press it!" Junior said.

"No need kiddo! Your old man's got a pretty good memory, so we should be good!"

( **Team Interview: Dwayne and Junior** )

"My mind is a steel trap! Once I know something, it sticks!" Dwayne said confidently.

"Really? When's my birthday?" Junior asked.

"Summer?" Dwayne started, Junior was about to reply before Dwayne laughed and said, "Nah, I'm kidding, it's October. I could never forget the birth of my own son, haha!"

( **Team Interview Over** )

"6 more teams have boarded the bus, heading towards the geyser field leaving 3 other teams that have yet to begin racing!" Don said. As he spoke, a few of the teams had started to race through the field to reach the Icelandic lady. Dwayne and Junior were surprised by one of the geysers shooting up water.

"Just follow my lead son." Dwayne said. "The only thing that matters is timing, if we do that, soon we'll be meeting that beautiful swan lady."

"Ummm…" Junior looked at the camera, "You do know mom is watching this, right?"

Dwayne looked at the camera with wide eyes and chuckled nervously, "Ahaha! That's right! Um, I love you and miss you honey! Mwah!" He blew a kiss towards the screen. They then proceeded to jump over the now empty geyser before it suddenly activated again and shot them up towards the sky.

After bus number 2 had unloaded with some more teams, the last 3 were barely just starting to race. However due to Brody still being incapacitated due to constantly shocking himself during the last leg, Geoff found himself having to carry him.

( **Team Interview: Geoff and Brody** )

"Starting out in last place is tough enough as it is. But with my partner being in the state that he is...well it's a bummer to say the least. I will pull through though, no biggie! I'll just have to do double the work for the both of us, right bro?" Geoff looked at Brody who did not give a response.

Geoff chuckled at his own insensitivity and said, "Ah, I forgot, you can't talk! Sorry dude!"

( **Team Interview Over** )

The Ice Dancers gracefully danced through the geyser field, once they got to the end they leapt over to the local Swan Lady and Josee said with elegance, "Vinsamlegast gefa mer mina travel abending!" The Swan Lady smiled and graciously handed the duo their next tip.

"Take the helicopter to Skaftafell National Park and find the next Don Box!" Josee read. Unfortunately for the duo, they found out only once they got to the helicopter that it would only depart once 6 teams were on it.

"Not AGAIN!" Josee huffed in anger.

"We're going to lose our lead!" Jacques said dramatically.

Back at the bus station, Devin was currently shivering due to the cold, "Oooo I'm freezing. This reminds me of the time Shelly locked me out of the car because I found the wrong tea." Carrie gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You got frostbite and nearly lost three toes because of that? You said it was because you lost your keys!" Carrie said.

"Yeah, but we're good now! Shelly said it was just a big misunderstanding, so no harm done!" Devin said. Carrie gave him a worried look but said nothing.

Dwayne and Junior on the other hand, had finally managed to reach the Swan Lady. Dwayne insisted on reciting the phrase and said, "Vensamseleleguest gifa mer trinkel...uh" He scratched his head, stumped.

"You know, your language is pretty silly...you gotta admit." Dwayne said, much to her unamusement. She gave them a thumbs down, sending Dwayne and Junior back to the speaker box.

( **Team Interview: Dwayne and Junior** )

"I can't be expected to learn something I hear only ONCE!" Dwayne said, folding his arms.

"Oh, come on!" Junior said with an exasperated look on his face.

( **Team Interview Over** )

In contrast to Dwayne's mistake, Laurie recited the Icelandic phrase perfectly. Once she was finished, the Swan Lady beamed and handed them their next tip.

"Yay, thanks!" Laurie said, smiling.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"I had to get that phrase right! I didn't want to be culturally insensitive like that last guy was." Laurie said.

"Yeah, insensitivity is what causes wars to start." Miles said.

"And war is bad!" Laurie said, to which Miles nodded in agreement.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Meanwhile, several other teams were still making their way through the field. Sanders had jumped into a geyser and was shot up in the air. Once the geyser stopped, she landed on the ground. MacArthur looked at her and simply shrugged before picking her up and carrying her. Jen and Tom were also not having much luck, with Jen screaming in terror as she ran through the geyser field causing the camera screen to crack.

( **Team Interview: Tom and Jen** )

"Geysers are hot water! This top, is cold wash only! No one told me there'd be real danger!" Jen exclaimed, with Tom putting a protective hand on her shoulder.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Oddly enough, when the Twins were hit with the hot water from the geyser, they simply sighed in relaxation and seemed genuinely content.

( **Team Interview: Mickey and Jay** )

"Salt water helps Mickey's eczema, it's one of the few things that's he's not terrified of or allergic to!" Jay said.

"Yeah, it really calms me down. I used to like going to the beach simply just to be around salt water." Mickey said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The Goths had finally managed to get to the Swan Lady before they stopped in front of a waiting Taylor.

"Are you finished yet?" Ennui asked.

Taylor simply glared at him and said, "No, I'm just waiting for my loser mom to hurry up. She got the phrase wrong and I forced her to go back and listen to it again!"

"Oh...so, can we go?" Crimson asked. Taylor looked at them annoyed, but obediently got out of the Goths way so they could complete the challenge. Crimson perfectly recited the phrase to the Icelandic lady much to the surprise of Taylor.

( **Team Interview: Crimson and Ennui** )

"Most of our favorite bands are Icelandic, so yeah, we speak the language." Crimson explained.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Dwayne and Junior finally reached the speaker box again and Dwayne held the button down with his chin, panting heavily.

( **Team Interview: Dwayne and Junior** )

"This time, I'll remember it, I swear!" Dwayne said, to which Junior sighed in response.

"What?" Dwayne asked. "Her Gucci dress distracted me, that's all!"

( **Team Interview Over** )

"I had the first half of the sentence, you had the second! All you had to do was get it right doofus!" Chet said, fighting with his brother.

"Other way around, butt brain!" Lorenzo yelled. The two nearly started fighting, before the Swan Lady pushed them both to the ground.

( **Team Interview: Chet and Lorenzo** )

"That chick totally digged me…. did you see the way she looked at me?" Chet said with a dreamy expression.

"No, she looked at you as if you were a nutjob! Which you are, by the way!" Lorenzo said.

"Oh, shut up, you're just jealous that the ladies all love the Chet man!" Chet said pointing to himself.

"Not a chance!" Lorenzo shoved Chet again, and the two began fighting.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Tom and Jen walked up to the Swan Lady with an unhappy expression painted on both of their faces. However, that changed once Jen glanced at the lady and gasped in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Is that an original Petroki, fierce! It doesn't hurt that you totally have the bod to pull it off!" Jen beamed. The Swan Lady blushed and handed them their travel tip.

"Whoa, wait? Really, but don't we have to recite the phrase first?" Jen said with a look of joy and surprise on her face. The Swan Lady giggled and whispered something into Jen's ear.

"You'll do that? Wow...that's awful sweet of you. Thanks again!" Jen said. She noticed that the Swan Lady had given her a slip of paper alongside the tip and looked at her quizzically.

The Swan Lady winked and said, "That's...for later." Jen was shocked before turning to Tom with a curious expression on her face, the two then walked off.

After the Bloggers had gotten on the plane, there was only room for 2 more teams to get on the plane. Geoff and Brody listened to the phrase and raced off, while Kelly had finally managed to listen to the Icelandic phrase again. Owen and Noah on the other hand, had reached the Swan Lady but had failed at their first attempt to recite the phrase. After them, MacArthur ran up to the Swan Lady and recited the phrase perfectly. She grabbed the tip and smiled at Sanders, who reciprocated.

Ryan and Stephanie had finally managed to get to the Swan Lady who was slightly intimidated by Ryan's size.

( **Team Interview: Ryan and Stephanie** )

"I took the first half, and Steph took the second half." Ryan said, placing a hand on Stephanie's shoulder.

"We share everything together...except french fries! If he ever touches my fries, he IS A DEAD MAN!" Stephanie exclaimed, to which Ryan jumped back in fright.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Vinsamlegast gefa mer mina-" Ryan started.

"Travel ablending." Stephanie said, mispronouncing her half of the sentence. They were given a thumbs down by the lady and both sulked in disappointment.

( **Team Interview: Ryan and Stephanie** )

"Aww, baby, it's not your fault. You just messed up." Ryan said.

"No, you don't let me down, I don't let you down! There should be NO MISTAKES! EVER! That's what love is!" Stephanie said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Vinsamlegast gefa uh…." Emma trailed off nervously.

"Mer mina travel abending!" Kitty finished perfectly, the Swan Lady nodded in approval and gave them their tip.

"Hey, you interrupted me!" Emma barked at Kitty.

"But I got it right, I saw you struggling and I was trying to help!" Kitty defended.

"Well, next time you try to help, don't bother ok! I can't risk having you screw things up for us like you always do!" Emma shouted. Kitty frowned but nodded. After that, the two ran onto the helicopter and were the last team to board the first helicopter. After a while, the helicopter landed in the national park and the 6 teams raced towards the Don Box. Jacques and Josee were the first to reach it, Jacques pressed the button and grabbed the tip.

"It's an Either/Or: Feast or Fossil." Jacques read.

"In this Either/Or: Teams must either choose to dine on traditional Icelandic foods or they must find and retrieve one of the intact fossils embedded in the icy walls of this ice cave! Once they finish either task, they must meet me here at today's chill zone with either their empty platter or fossil. The last team to meet me here may be cut from the race!" Don said.

Jacques and Josee immediately took the option of digging for fossils and ran into the cave with their usual creepy grins on their faces, with Emma and Kitty following them. Crimson and Ennui on the other hand had decided to eat the feast. They saw the other 3 teams grab their pickaxes and run into the cave before walking off into the other direction.

( **Team Interview: Crimson and Ennui** )

"We saw the other teams pick fossil, so we didn't because...whatever." Crimson said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The two walked over to the banquet table and took off the lid covering the platter to reveal a load of rather odd-looking food.

"This feast consists of: putrefied shark, pickled herring, cured ram, broiled puffin, and singed sheep head." Don narrated.

The two exchanged glances and shrugged, before beginning to eat their meal. Meanwhile, Mickey and Jay had finally managed to get their trip, while Rock was having a hard time reciting his.

"Vinsamlegast gefa mer uh…Spud you gotta help me!" Rock said, much to his dismay, Spud simply looked at him nonchalantly.

"That was like, forever ago dude!" Spud said. Rock sighed in annoyance and tried to remember.

"Hmmm…. vinsamlegast gefa mer mina travel abending?" He said quizzically. He was shocked but happy when he got it right and cheered. He grabbed the tip and ran off.

"Wait for me dude!" Spud said, following him. After them, the Best Friends went up to the Swan Lady and Devin recited the phrase correctly, which earned them their travel tip. The two high fived each other in celebration and ran towards the helicopter. The Father and Son followed right after them.

"Vinsamlegast gefa mer mina-" Junior started

"Travel asdenting!" Dwayne said, which earned him a slap from the Swan Lady.

( **Team Interview: Dwayne and Junior** )

"What did you say to her?" Junior asked.

"I have virtually no idea, but it must have been pretty insulting." Dwayne said holding an ice pack to his chin.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The Stepbrothers looked hopefully at the Swan Lady after they had finished reciting the phrase, luckily for them, she smiled and gave them the tip. Lorenzo cheered and snatched the tip out of Chet's hand. Meanwhile, as Emma was working on getting the fossil out, Kitty simply took a selfie of herself in the cave, with a frozen Sasquatchanakwa smiling behind her.

"Can you not do that right now?" Emma said.

"Sorry, you told me not to help! I'm just doing whatever you say!" Kitty said.

"Ugh…" Emma groaned. Tom and Jen on the other hand were trying not to slip on the ice, they saw the Ice Dancers perfectly glide across it and looked on in awe. They also saw MacArthur break a fossil using her pickaxe.

"Wow, who would've thought something that'd been around for a million years could be so fragile?" MacArthur said in amazement, much to Sander's annoyance. On the other hand, Laurie and Miles were using a different technique to get their fossil out.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"We decided to free the fossil using Reiki energy. We just have to be super careful." Miles said.

"Yeah, we want to free the fossil, not bring it back to life." Laurie said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

After the RTV Pros had successfully recited their phrase and got their tip, Kelly ran to the Swan Lady panting, and looking tired.

"There you are! What took you so long?!" Taylor barked, but Kelly ignored her.

"Vinsamlegast gefa mer mina travel abending." Kelly panted, the Swan Lady nodded, and Kelly smiled in relief as she received her tip.

"Wow, it's about time you got SOMETHING right!" Taylor said. Kelly looked annoyed at her and ran off.

"What, that was a compliment! Don't take it so personally!" Taylor said. The last team to arrive after the Mom and Daughter was the Surfer Dudes.

"Ok...this will keep it intact! Help me get it to the chill zone!" Emma said. Kitty just kept taking selfies.

"Come on Kitty! This is childish!" Emma barked.

"Again, I'm just doing what you asked!" Kitty said. Emma just glared at her and sighed in frustration, she started pushing the ice block by herself and Kitty kept taking selfies. Unfortunately for Dwayne, he was still having trouble saying the phrase, specifically the last part. After his last failed attempt at saying "travel abending" he started smashing his head against the ground. However, Stephanie and Ryan had successfully managed to say the phrase and had received their tip.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Fist bump!" Stephanie bumped a fist into Ryan's chest, who let out a tiny yelp of pain. The two of them then raced off towards the helicopter. After they got on, the helicopter transported them to the national park, and the next 7 teams chose their tasks. When Dwayne and Junior got to the Swan Lady again, Junior placed a hand over Dwayne's mouth and correctly recited the phrase to the Swan Lady, who smiled and handed them their tip.

( **Team Interview: Dwayne and Junior** )

"We were already so far behind, I couldn't risk having dad...I mean us screwing it up again!" Junior said.

"Aha, you were going to say 'dad' as in me, oh, well I'm insulted! I see how it is Junior!" Dwayne said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Upon seeing the food that had been chosen for the "feast" task, Taylor and Kelly looked as if they were about to puke.

"You know what, we're going to do fossil instead!" Taylor demanded.

"Yeah...right behind you honey." Kelly said. The two walked over to do the "fossil" task and had grabbed their pickaxes, before Taylor's had been stolen by Dwayne who was hurrying towards the mines.

"Slow down dad, it's super icy!" Junior warned.

"Don't worry about me son, I'll be fine!" Dwayne called, before slipping on the ice and hitting a rock. He let out a yelp of pain and looked up to see a pickaxe coming at him. Fortunately, it didn't hit him, but it did hit the rock he landed on, causing it to break. The Mom and Daughter had witnessed this and dropped their pickaxes in shock.

( **Team Interview: Kelly and Taylor** )

"If you had a face as Chipotle as mine, would you want it hit with an ice pick? NO! We'll eat the feast, I don't care how disgusting it is!" Taylor said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Meanwhile, Geoff was currently trying to feed Brody a part of the Icelandic feast. He was still in a state of shock but had managed to chew and swallow his portion of the meal.

"See, you're doing better!" Geoff said.

"Hey, Spud! You gotta eat the feast, it's a team challenge!" Rock said to his unaware partner, who was wearing his headphones. He took them off and looked at what Rock was offering.

"Meh, no thanks. I'll pass!" Spud said. Rock got annoyed and started shoveling food into Spud's mouth. Crimson and Ennui, however, had managed to finish their food and started to walk towards the chill zones with empty platters in hand.

"Wow, I'm impressed! First place goes to the goths!" Don said as the Goths walked on the chill zone with their platters intact. He saw their lack of emotion and said, "You're the winners! You won! Woohoo! …Are you trying to ruin the show, is that it? Get out of here!" The Goths simply walked away with their empty platters and he looked on, disgruntled.

( **Team Interview: Crimson and Ennui** )

"Wow, first place, that's so amazing. I'm so excited I could wet myself." Ennui said flatly.

"You just did." Crimson said, looking down at Ennui's crotch.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"First place is taken, but last place is still up for grabs and nobody wants it!" Don said. As he was talking, Ryan and Stephanie had grabbed a piece of the feast that looked like a noodle. They both held up one end of the food and started slurping it. Once they both reached the end of their portion of the feast, their lips touched, and they started making out again. Kelly and Taylor witnessed this, and Kelly barfed.

"Don't think, just eat the food! Imagine it as like, a meatball or something." Noah said.

"Yeah, a very odd-looking meatball!" Owen said. He closed his eyes and ate one of the eyeballs. Noah took the other and popped it in his mouth.

"Second place!" Don called to the Fashion Bloggers who ran onto the mat. They cheered and hugged each other.

"Normally, I'd give you a penalty for not specifically completing the task the proper way. But the Swan Lady did give me a call and said you DID earn your tip, by what she means, I'm not sure. But be warned, you won't be so lucky next time." He warned the two bloggers who nodded in understanding. The two ran off the mat with their intact fossil, making way for the next team.

"Third place!" He called to the Ice Dancers, who wore their signature creepy grins. Noah and Owen followed them, with Noah holding his stomach.

"Fourth place!" He called them. The two boys cheered, and Owen squeezed Noah, accidentally crushing him.

After the Fashion Bloggers had checked in, Jen took a glance on the little slip of paper the Swan Lady had given her to read after they had finished the leg. She read it over and her face grew red.

Tom took notice of this and asked, "What's wrong, Jen?" She handed him the note and after he looked it over, his face grew red as well.

"Wow…" He started, "That swan lady sure has taken a liking to you…"

"Yeah…you think I should do it?" Jen asked. Tom simply shrugged and said, "If you want to, Jen. No pressure."

After he said those words, Jen immediately bolted, passing the carpet of completion in the process. Don was about to call after her before Tom said, "Don't worry, my partner will be back! She's just taking care of some…business."

"Fine, but if she's not here by the time you two need to depart, you'll be penalized for sure!" Don said. Tom simply nodded in understanding and walked off the mat.

Back at the ice cave, MacArthur was just about to hit a fossil with the pickaxe before Sanders grabbed it out her hand, and hit the ice carefully making sure not to damage the fossil. Meanwhile, the Vegans had managed to get their fossil, but had decided to stop to thank the fossil spirits.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"We have to honor fossil spirits, one day we will be fossils too!" Laurie said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

They closed their eyes and unbeknownst to them, their fossil slid down the slope and stopped right where Dwayne and Junior were searching. At one point, Miles opened her eyes, and she gasped in shock when she saw that their fossil was missing.

"What's wrong?" Laurie opened her eyes and asked Miles.

"Our fossil has gone missing! It couldn't have gone too far, come on Laurie!" Miles said, she grabbed Laurie by the hand and dragged her off into the direction the fossil slid.

"Fifth place!" Don said as Geoff and Brody ran up to the mat. Geoff gave Brody a fistbump but got a little shock in the first place.

"Whoa man, don't get too excited." He chuckled.

"Oh yes keep making out, it won't get old any time soon." The camera cut to Don staring at the Daters annoyed.

"By the way, you're sixth place. In case you care." Don said.

Kelly and Taylor ran up to Don with their platter intact, he smiled and said, "You're in seventh, or at least you would be if not for this one-hour penalty!"

"What, you can't do that!" Taylor said.

"Oh, but I can, you and Kelly both were supposed to go back and listen to the phrase after getting it wrong, only Kelly went back." Don explained.

"Ughhhh this is so unfair!" Taylor whined. She and Kelly both stepped off the mat and waited for their penalty to end.

( **Team Interview: Kelly and Taylor** )

"I sat around waiting for you, and now we get a penalty! You RUIN my life!" Taylor said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Over at the ice cave, Dwayne and Junior were searching for their fossil, Junior saw something out of the corner of his eye and walked over to it.

"Dad I found a fossil!" Junior said.

"Good, give it here!" Dwayne said.

"Something's wrong though, how did it end up here…" Junior said.

"Never mind that sport! We got a fossil!" Dwayne grabbed it and dashed off with Junior following him. The Vegans walked over to where the Father and Son previously were and looked worried.

"Oh no…where on earth could it have gone too?" Laurie said.

"It couldn't have gone too far…so bizarre." Miles said.

"Well, let's not give up hope yet, we still need something to bring to Don…but what?" Laurie said.

"It's not like we can Reiki another fossil quick enough…that last one took at least 10 minutes." Miles pointed out.

"Hmm, right, but who knows. Maybe we should keep looking." Laurie said. Miles nodded hesitantly but followed Laurie as she continued walking through the cave.

"Seventh place!" Don announced to the Best Friends, who highfived each other in celebration. Dwayne slid the fossil onto the mat and was called eighth. Immediately afterwards he heard footsteps and a voice call, "HOLD IT, THAT'S OUR FOSSIL!"

He turned and saw the Vegans run up to him looking angry. Junior looked guilty and admitted, "I knew something was wrong…"

Dwayne sighed and shifted his fossil towards the Vegans and said, "Fine…you can have it!"

"Hold it! Dwayne brought this fossil to the mat, you two will either have to find another fossil or switch tasks!" Don said.

The Vegans gave Dwayne a dirty look, with Laurie even getting up into Dwayne's face and yelling, "THE GODDESS OF KARMA WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"Normally, I'm very big about spreading positive emotions to the point I don't even let myself experience the opposite. But…I'm sure my aura is _very very_ _purple_ right now!" Laurie said angrily.

( **Team Interview Over** )

( **Team Interview: Dwayne and Junior** )

"Not the first time I've been cursed, lucky for me, I don't believe in curses. Haha!" Dwayne said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"So…what do we do now? Like I said earlier, it'd take to long to Reiki another fossil…" Miles said.

"Well, I guess in that case our only other option would be…to eat the feast." Laurie said with reluctance in her voice.

"WAIT WHAT?! Laurie, you can't be serious!" Miles exclaimed.

"Miles, we don't have any other choice, either we stomach eating meat for just ONE meal or we lose the game…I'm sorry, but that's the truth." Laurie said. Miles looked hesitant but nodded in understanding. She and Laurie ran towards the banquet table and lifted the lid. They saw the food and looked sick.

"Ok…let's do this!" Laurie said. Miles nervously glanced at her and nodded. They started to slowly chew their meal, all while crying.

"Ninth!" Don called as Chet and Lorenzo walked on the mat. After them, Emma finally managed to get her fossil on the mat and was called tenth.

"Impressive, but you do know you could've just used a pickaxe to break it out right?" Don said.

"I wanted to preserve it better! No thanks to my sister of course." Emma said, pointing to Kitty who was still taking selfies on her phone.

"This is all your fault Mom! You can't just let me do whatever you want, you have to like take charge!" Taylor said.

"Okay, from now on, anything I say goes!" Kelly declared.

"You can't tell me what to do." Taylor said. Kelly just gave her a blank stare. Meanwhile, the Rockers and Vegans were currently the only ones left at the banquet table. Rock was still eating his food, while Spud was still just listening to his headphones.

Spud opened one eye, lifted up his headphones and said, "You gotta eat faster! The vegans are beating us man."

"Me! They're beating me!" Rock corrected Spud. Spud simply shrugged and continued jamming out on his headphones. He had his eyes closed before Rock once again shoved food into his mouth.

"You're eleventh!" Don called to MacArthur and Sanders when they ran on the mat. The remaining teams at the banquet table were starting to finish their meal finally. Rock looked at the rest of the meal, disgusted, but continued to eat anyway.

"Intestines? People actually eat these?" Rock said holding up a fleshy, noodle like piece of food. This caused the Vegans to only cry harder to which Rock said, "Oops, sorry!"

( **Team Interview: Rock and Spud** )

"Eating that meal was so disgusting…it was the hardest thing to do. Scratch math and getting my driver's license, eating eyeballs and all that stuff was just…the worst!" Rock said, clutching his stomach in pain.

( **Team Interview Over** )

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"I can't believe we did that! There are animals inside me right now and I'm pretty sure they don't want us to come in last!" Laurie said.

"Mine wants out right nooow!" Miles moaned.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Twelfth! You live to see another day!" Don said to the Twins when they got to the mat. The two of them cheered joyfully and ran off the mat.

"Come on, our penalty has to be up by now!" Taylor complained.

"Not yet. Oh, and here they come!" Don said. Taylor and Kelly whipped around to see the Rockers and Vegans both approaching the mat with empty platters in hand. They shifted their eyes back and forth worriedly before their penalty was finally up and they leapt on the mat.

"Thirteenth!" Don said to the Mom and Daughter. Kelly sighed in relief while Taylor smirked. The Rockers jumped on the mat after them and were called fourteenth. The Vegans sulked as they got on the mat.

"Just give us the news Don…" Laurie said.

"Well my little meat-eating vegans…you're in last place…" Don started.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"Animals…I just ate so many animals…all for nothing." Laurie looked on traumatized.

"What are we going to do now, Laurie?" Miles asked.

"I…don't…know." Laurie said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"This means you would be going home…if this wasn't a non-elimination round!" Don cheered.

"Whaaaat?" Laurie exclaimed, "You mean to tell me, I ate ALL that meat, for nothing! YOU F***ING D********! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU F***ING PUT ME THROUGH? DO YOU?"

Miles tried to calm Laurie down, but Laurie only got angrier. She gave Don the evil eye at Don and he backed away in fear; unfortunately for him, Laurie lunged at him and started beating him up.

Don barely managed to get away in time to finish off the episode, "Next time on the Ridonculous Race: Brazil! Whoa!" He got dragged by the feet by Laurie, who proceeded to beat him up even more. The other teams simply looked on in horror before Miles ran off in search of the nearest bathroom, at that point the camera fades to black as Don's screams are heard.


	6. Brazilian Pain Forest

"Last time on the Ridonculous Race: Our teams got geysered in Iceland. Hah, what a rough landing! Then they had to either chip out a fossil or joke down an Icelandic feast. The Goths came in first and went craazy, while the Vegans went rogue but still came in last. Lucky for them, it was a non-elimination round; unfortunately for me, I got a taste of what it feels like to be punched by a very angry vegan. And man, do they pack quite the punch! I survived that, but one team won't survive this round! Who will it be, find out, for this is The Ridonculous Race!"

( **theme song plays** )

"Here in Iceland, yesterday's chill zone becomes today's starting line! Starting with: The Goths!" Don said. After he said this, the Goths suddenly appeared next to him to which he yelped in fear.

"Y-You scared me!" Don said. The Goths said nothing but looked at him with their usual stares. As the two were walking over to the next Don Box: Tom looked around nervously, searching for Jen.

"It's Brazil." Ennui said after he read the travel tip.

"Brazil, sunny sunny Brazil. Home of bossa nova music, makers of fine coffee, and other things that keep me awake at night. Teams will arrive there on these chartered planes: The first 8 teams take a direct flight to Brazil, while the other 7 will arrive 2 hours later because they're on the milk run, literally!" Don said.

"Come on, come on! Where is she? It's nearly time for us to leave…" He muttered nervously. Just after Crimson and Ennui had left, Tom heard footsteps coming near him. He turned and saw Jen, or at least he thought it looked like her. Jen looked different from her usual self: Her hair was let down and wild, her eyes were bloodshot, and what was most of all odd was those markings of what appeared to be lipstick that appeared on her face and around her neck, indicating that someone had kissed her there. Tom saw this and looked at her in shock.

"J-Jen, what happened to you? Are you ok?" Tom asked. Jen looked up at him, with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh, Tom I'm just peeerfect! That swan lady was such a good host, especially later in the evening. I was definitely not expecting the surprise she gave me!" She winked, causing Tom to realize what exactly she meant, and what had really been going on.

"Oooooh…I see! Lucky you…Anyway, we got to get our travel tip so- "Tom was interrupted when Jen pressed the Don Box and grabbed the tip from the box. After they left, the Ice Dancers and RTV Pros hit the Don Box to grab the next tip. They all managed to catch taxis and were well on their way towards the airport with the Surfers, Daters, Best Friends, and Father and Son following close behind them.

"Our first eight teams have managed to reach the airport and are running to catch the first flight to Brazil!" Don said. As they were running towards the plane, Dwayne turned to talk to Junior.

"Good thing we're not on the old cow pie express, hahaha! All thanks to this baby!" He pulled out the fossil he and Junior found in the previous challenge, "I'm keeping this around as a souvenir for your mom!"

"I still feel bad about stealing it from the Vegans though…" Junior said.

"Ah, don't worry about it pal! It was an accident, how were we supposed to know it was theirs'?" Dwayne pointed out.

"You have a point, dad, but I just can't help but feel guilty." Junior admitted.

"Well, when you see the look on your mom's face when she gets this, hopefully they'll go away! You know what they say: Happy Wife, Happy life!" As soon as he said this, Dwayne accidentally dropped the fossils and they broke into pieces.

"Well, it's the thought that counts!" Junior noted. He and Dwayne both walked onto the plane, waiting for it to take off. Once they got on, they heard a squeaking noise, which turned out to be Owen biting down on his stuffed teddy bear, Beary.

( **Team Interview: Noah and Owen** )

"Owen's a bit scared of going into a military plane again." Noah commented.

"Can you blame me? The last time I was on one, I nearly died!" Owen pointed out.

"I don't blame you. Being on that plane was like walking into a death trap." Noah said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Owen in the end, had managed to accidentally swallow Beary. He burped out a few chunks of teddy bear fuzz and looked around nervously for his teddy bear.

"Where's Beary?" Owen said.

"You ate him." Noah said.

"Oh nooooo! Will you hold me?" Owen asked Noah who simply looked at him in disbelief. Owen then proceeded to give Noah one of his bone crunching hugs, yet again. Right next to them, were Jacques and Josee who were pouting.

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

"We failed in Iceland, a place that has ICE in the name! We are Ice Dancers; that is absolutely UNACCEPTABLE!" Jacques exclaimed.

"Agreed, last time I was this mad about losing, I replaced my partner with someone else." Josee said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Meanwhile, the final 7 teams had managed to get onto the second plane. As they got on however, the first plane had prepared to leave before one of its tires was punctured by the shards of Dwayne's fossil.

"Sorry folks, flat tire. Must have rolled over something pretty sharp." The pilot said over the intercom.

"Haha, what a coincidence!" Dwayne chuckled nervously, Junior simply gave a facepalm.

"In a stunning reversal, yesterday's winners now look like losers as plane number 2 has now taken off into the air!" Don said. On plane number two, the teams were shown reacting to the animals in different ways: The Twins were getting nauseated, Spud was trying to ride a rather stinky cow, the Vegans were currently petting a sheep, while nearly everyone else had their noses plugged from the smell. Taylor especially, was disgusted by the presence of the animals on the plane.

"Ugh, I am so not doing this!" She complained.

"Oh, come on Taylor, they're just cows! You eat them, you wear them. It's not so bad, just be one with the cow!" Kelly said.

"'Be one with the cow'? What kind of hippie talk is that? I do not LIKE cows, they're just so…stinky!" Taylor complained. After she said this, a nearby cow farted on her and she screamed.

( **Team Interview: Kelly and Taylor** )

"Ughhhh! It pooped on my BOOTS!" Taylor said.

"Everyone said we wouldn't last two days on the show, that we'd never survive outside of the hills! Well you know, we may be a lot of things, but we are not quitters!" Kelly said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"I'm quitting!" Taylor declared, she kicked a nearby goat and walked off.

"If you stay, I'll buy you a new car!" Kelly promised.

"Really? Then fine, I'll stay!" Taylor ran back over excitedly, unfortunately the goat from earlier rammed her in revenge for kicking it. Meanwhile, the Vegans were watching the sheep eat grass. Laurie was looking down at her hands and back at the sheep constantly.

"I ate the sheeps' head so we wouldn't come in last! And we still came in last, but the non-elimination meant that we didn't have to! We could have dealt with a penalty, we still would have survived…. I didn't have to eat it, I didn't have to!" Laurie exclaimed, starting to get choked up. Miles shifted her eyes back and forth nervously, before giving Laurie a slap on the face.

"Ok, listen, you need to calm down. What happens in Iceland STAYS in Iceland, got it?" She said. Laurie sighed sadly but nodded her head in agreement. The stink of Laurie's breath caused Miles to feel sick and want to barf again.

"What? Is everything ok?" Laurie asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm sorry, it's just your breath smells like sheep head…Does anyone have a mint?" Miles asked. The twins were also watching an animal, but this time it was a cow.

"I wonder if being around them will help our lactose intolerance…" Mickey said.

"We'll just have to find out." Jay said.

A couple hours later, the plane landed in Brazil and the teams immediately ran out to grab their next travel tips. Most of them did anyway, the Twins on the other hand passed the Don Box and ran into the nearest bush, groaning in pain.

"It's a Botch or Watch…" MacArthur said after grabbing the tip.

"In this Botch or Watch, whoever didn't go swimming with sharks in Calanque de Maubois must perform a tradition Brazilian rite of passage and reach into this oven mitt, but with a twist. This oven mitt is filled with bullet ants, who pack a very powerful and painful punch, but it also contains their next travel tip. Once they manage to grab their tip, being bitten by bullet ants or not, then they can move on!" Don narrated, he threw a chicken leg into the mitt and was surprised when it was all devoured, besides the bone.

"Bullet ants? He can't be serious right?" Kitty asked as she and Emma walked over to the mitt's location.

"Little known fact: the pain caused by their venom can last for up to 24 hours!" Emma said.

"Oh, boy…this sounds fun." Kitty muttered. All the teams gathered at the mitt and watched as the bone from earlier was spat out and hit Mickey on the chest.

( **Team Interview: Mickey and Jay** )

"I've been bitten by venomous creatures so often that I've developed an immunity to them!" Mickey said, looking confident. The twins tried to high five but missed causing Mickey to stumble.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Mickey continued to stumble backwards causing him to knock an unwitting Laurie into the oven mitt, face first.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Mickey apologized.

"N-No…I deserve it…" Laurie said, her voice however was much more muffled than usual. She had finally managed to get her face out of the mitt and it was revealed to the other teams what exactly had happened. The teams stared in horror as they saw her new appearance: her face was red and puffy looking. She had managed to get the tip somehow, but it was stuck on an especially puffy area on her forehead.

"H-Huh…what's wrong?" Laurie asked.

"Um…nothing!" Miles said, and she grabbed the tip on Laurie's head.

"Ok, find a vine and swing your butts to the coconuts." She read out loud.

"Teams must cross this gorge by any means necessary and then search for their next tip hidden inside these piles of coconuts!" Don narrated.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go!" Laurie said. She started walking in the exact opposite direction and Miles stopped her before she could go any further.

"Ok…this way!" Miles then proceeded to drag her by the arm in the other direction. Meanwhile, Lorenzo ran up to the mitt and proceeded to put his hand in. He yelped, and his hand looked noticeably puffier, Chet then proceeded to shove him out of the way.

"Haha, loser, it's MY turn to botch!" Chet laughed. He stuck his hand in the mitt and proceeded to scream loudly too. He did manage to get his tip however, and the two ran off. Mickey tried to go up and grab his tip, but he was shoved out of the way by MacArthur. She kissed her biceps and flexed before placing her hand inside the mitt. Like Chet before, she yelped in pain, but did manage to grab her tip. However, in the process, bullet ants had also managed to get on her arm, she tried shaking them off, but they didn't budge.

"They're on my person! They're on my person!" She screamed, she ran off with Sanders following behind her. Mickey walked up to the mitt and tried again to grab his team's tip, but Taylor got up in his face.

"Don't you dare think about going before me!" She threatened.

"Hey!" Kitty exclaimed walking up to where Taylor and Mickey both stood, "He was here first, it's only fair that he should get his tip!"

"Ugh…fine!" Taylor rolled her eyes, "But make it quick, ok!"

"T-Thanks for standing up for me back there…" Mickey said shyly.

"Hey, it's no problem…are you sure you're going to be ok handling those bullet ants?" Kitty asked. Mickey nodded and stuck his hand inside the mitt, the bullet ants bit him, but Mickey felt no pain. He took his hand out and was holding two tips, he handed the second one to Kitty.

"Whoa!" She looked at him surprised, "Thank you! This calls for a selfie!" Kitty grabbed Mickey and pulled him in as she snapped the pic.

( **Team Interview: Emma and Kitty** )

"Whatever happened to our 'no alliance' agreement?" Emma asked.

"Um…I don't remember ever agreeing to anything. Besides, who says we can't be friendly to the other teams?" Kitty said.

"Kitty's in favor of trusting our competitors…yeah, that's going to last, hah!" Emma scoffed.

"And you're in favor of not trusting anyone at all after your boyfriend broke up with you." Kitty said. Emma glared at her fiercely, while Kitty just smiled and shrugged.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Taylor went up to the mitt, looked at it, and blew inside. A tip flew out and she quickly grabbed it, with her mother looking rather impressed.

( **Team Interview: Kelly and Taylor** )

"Doctors say my lung capacity is so huge, they can't even measure it with their rulers…or whatever they use to measure that kind of thing." Taylor said.

"When she was 5, she held her breath underwater for seven minutes before we got her the very expensive Malibu Bonnie dollhouse she wanted." Kelly reminisced.

"It so wasn't worth the trouble… When I got it, I played with it for five minutes, got bored, and asked my parents to get something better.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Meanwhile, the Vegans had managed to find a vine and were currently using it to swing over the gorge.

"Aaaah! The wind is making my face hurt!" Laurie screamed. Unfortunately for the duo, their vine swung them right into the face of a cliff.

"Now the cliff hurts my face!" Laurie said. On the other hand, the Cadets had managed to tie two separate vines around their bodies and managed to successfully get over the gorge.

"Yes, first place! That's how us girls in blue roll!" MacArthur declared, immediately after she was finished talking, Lorenzo slammed into her using his vine. She fell over, and Lorenzo pointed and laughed at her. Chet slammed into Sanders not too much after and laughed at her as well.

"Stop copying everything I do, doofus!" Lorenzo shouted at him.

"I don't copy everything you do, jerkface, I just do it better!" Chet said proudly. He walked off towards the coconuts, and Lorenzo followed him with an angry expression on his face. Jay and Mickey on the other hand, had tried swinging over the gorge using their vine but it broke and the two fell into the water below.

"Come on guy, you gotta get the tip." Rock said, looking at his partner nervously.

"Fine…why not?" Spud slipped his hand inside the mitt of bullet ants. Biting noises were heard, but Spud didn't scream in pain, he very calmly took his hand out holding a tip.

( **Team Interview: Rock and Spud** )

"My partner Spud, has delayed reactions to everything, including pain! He could eat a ghost pepper and not feel the pain for at least 2 hours! It's one of those things about him that makes him absolutely _wicked_!" Rock said.

"Uh, Rock, what on earth are you talking about, man?" Spud said. Rock gave him a confused look but said nothing.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Flight number 1 on the other hand, had finally managed to arrive in Brazil. As soon as it landed, the teams hurried over to the Don Box, Josee was the first to press it.

"Botch or Watch, you're up Jacques!" Josee said. Jacques walked up to the oven mitt fearfully and hesitated on putting his hand in.

"Come on Jacques! Get the tip!" Josee demanded. Jacques sighed and reached inside the mitt, he screamed in pain and got his hand out, with it holding the tip.

"It stings like missing gold in Vancouver by half a point!" He yelled.

"See, nothing to it, now come on!" She dragged him by the arm.

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

"Arriving late to Brazil means we had to step up our performance!" Jacques said.

"Like the way I did in the Olympic trials!" Josee said.

"Yes…like the way, WE did, haha." Jacques chuckled nervously.

( **Team Interview Over** )

MacArthur and Sanders had finally managed to get to the piles of coconuts. Unfortunately for them, their search for one with a tip inside seemed to be hopeless.

"Ugh, nothing again! Come on, where could those tips POSSIBLY be?!" MacArthur yelled in frustration. MacArthur was about to break another one in half before Sanders stopped her.

"Let me take this one, please." She said, she rose the mallet in her hands and struck the coconut. It cracked and turned out to have a tip inside it.

"Nice! I wore it down for you, you're welcome!" MacArthur said, she grabbed the tip and started reading it.

"It's an All In, like I said, you're welcome!" She looked up from her tip and smirked at Sanders who simply rolled her eyes.

"In this All In: One team member has to make a headpiece, the other a tail worthy of walking the parade during Carnivale! When this local approves of their handiwork, they'll get their next tip." Don said.

( **Team Interview: MacArthur and Sanders** )

"I know how to make costumes, I went trick or treating as a beat cop for 10 years straight!" MacArthur said.

"Seriously, every year?" Sanders asked.

"Well, one time I mixed it up and went as a parole officer so, yeah!" MacArthur said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Sanders and MacArthur proceeded to make their way over to the craft table to make their costume.

"The lady cops have taken the lead! While the teams from flight one is still botching or watching!" Don narrated. Back at the mitt, Geoff had managed to get his tip and was screaming in pain from the bites. The other teams, besides the Goth simply looked on in horror.

( **Contestant Interview: Geoff** )

"I pump iron basically every day, so once righty started swelling, I switched to lefty. It's perfect hand symmetry, which is what body building is basically about!" Geoff said.

( **Contestant Interview Over** )

After the two left, the Goths went up, Ennui placed his hand in and as usual gave a blank stare. He pulled his hand out, it was swollen and holding a tip.

"Ow." He said flatly.

"Don't be so dramatic." Crimson said, the two of them walked off leaving the RTV Pros and Fashion Bloggers left.

"Y-You go first…" Jen turned to Noah and insisted. Noah sighed in annoyance but went up to the mitt and reluctantly put his hand in. He yelped in pain but took it out and managed to get his tip. His hand was swollen, Owen looked at it and gasped.

"Are you ok little buddy? Would a kiss make it feel better?" Owen puckered his lips and Noah quickly shook his head.

"No…but I might need some ice later, come on let's go!" Noah ran off with Owen following behind him. Jen gulped and walked up to the mitt, she sighed and hesitantly placed her hand inside it. She screamed in pain as the ants bit her and quickly took her hand out. Luckily for her and Tom, they had managed to grab their tip.

"No time to lose, let's go!" Tom said and dashed off, with Jen following behind him.

Over at the vines, Kelly and Taylor were currently fighting again.

"Hop on and hold on!" Kelly yelled at Taylor. Taylor looked nervous and Kelly went up to her.

"Do IT!" She screamed at Taylor.

"Fine but stop screaming…you know it makes your neck waddle." Taylor said. She wrapped her arms around her mother and the two swung over the gorge screaming but had managed to land safely on the other end.

( **Team Interview: Kelly and Taylor** )

"Wow mom, I'm impressed. I never knew you had such good upper body strength!" Taylor said with an impressed look on her face.

"Oh…thanks honey!" Kelly said, flattered.

"I hope you're not drinking protein shakes or something because if you are, that stuff will go right to your hips!" Taylor pointed out.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Chet and Lorenzo had for the most part, been goofing off around the coconut piles. The two of them basically were throwing coconuts around just for fun and weren't really trying to advance. At one point though, the two realized they needed to get serious so they sat down and tried to break some coconuts open.

Lorenzo had tried breaking one open with a rock, but it hit him in the face instead. Chet laughed at him and said, "Watch and learn!" He tried breaking his coconut open by having it fall, landing on a rock. But it only bounced back up and hit him in the face, which caused Lorenzo to laugh at him, before yet another coconut hit him in the face. This coconut, unlike the others had cracked, and eventually revealed a tip inside.

Chet smirked and grabbed it, "Hah, I guess at least ONE part of you is actually useful!" He laughed. Lorenzo glared at him and rubbed his head.

"Oh, stop pouting, you doofus! We've got some stupid costume building challenge to do!" Chet said, Lorenzo sighed and started following Chet over to the crafts table. Mickey and Jay had finally managed to climb up the gorge, with their hair all wet.

"I, can't believe we managed to do that!" Jay exclaimed, panting.

"Neither can I…" Mickey agreed. The two had finally managed to get onto the other side of the gorge before they were knocked over by an incoming Jacques and Josee, who were swinging on a vine. Once they made it over, Josee started to sniff the air.

"I can smell it, Jacques! I can smell the gold! It tastes so sweet!" Josee exclaimed. The two of them dashed gracefully over to the piles of coconuts. Jay sat up and rubbed his head, before looking at what Mickey had managed to do.

"Whoa, Mickey! You somehow managed to get a tip using your head!" Jay said. Mickey opened his eyes and lifted his head up, to see a coconut broken in half with a tip nearby, he grabbed it and grinned.

"Wow, it's our lucky day!" Mickey grinned, he and Jay read the tip and raced off to the crafts table. Geoff and Brody had also managed to successfully complete swinging over the gorge, before Brody accidentally hit his groin on the face of the cliff.

"Ohh…that smarts…" He moaned. He nearly fell off his vine, before Geoff grabbed his hand and pulled him back up. Over at the piles of coconuts, Kelly and Taylor barely needed to search for their tip due to Kelly breaking open the first one she saw with the mallet, which turned out to have a tip.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kelly cheered, she grabbed the tip and Taylor looked shocked.

"Mom, have you been lifting weights recently?" She asked, Kelly didn't give her an answer and quickly raced off over to the crafts table. Miles had also finally managed to successfully climb the face of the cliff up to the other side of the gorge. Laurie had just managed to get her head onto the other side of the gorge before Taylor screamed in fright and hit her with a coconut. Miles tried to stop her friend from falling, but it was too late. Luckily for her, the coconut hadn't fallen, she grabbed it and it turned out to have a tip inside.

"Yes! Thank you, mother earth!" She said gratefully. Rock and Spud on the other hand, had only just gotten to the gorge.

"Um, Spud, how's your hand feeling…" Rock asked Spud, looking concerned.

"Oh…it's feeling fine. Don't worry about me man!" He said, looking relaxed. He looked at his swollen hand and looked confused. He put his other hand on a snag that had happened to be near him to examine it closer before the snag fell on top of the opening to the gorge.

"Whoa, dude! That was amazing!" Rock said with an impressed smile.

"I don't know how that happened, but I agree!" Spud said. The two boys slowly started making their way across the gorge using the "bridge" Spud created, all the while Spud kept looking at his hand confused.

"I swear they were the same size this morning…" He mumbled. The Best Friends too had started making their way across the "bridge" and were looking at it cautiously. At one point, the two teams heard a rumbling noise from below them and looked scared, and Carrie and Devin clung to each other in fear. It turned out however to just be a noise and once it was apparent that the bridge wasn't falling apart, Carrie and Devin released their embrace and sighed in relief. The two teams began to carefully make their way across the gorge and hopped off onto the other side.

Ryan and Stephanie on the other hand, were only just beginning to make their way across. The two looked scared as the creaking noise appeared yet again, and the snag started to snap. The two hugged each other in fright before it completely broke and they fell in the water. Owen and Noah were having better luck, as the two successfully managed to swing over the gorge, as did Crimson and Ennui. Jacques and Josee were busy cracking coconuts open with their mallets but were unsuccessful on getting them open.

The teams that had finally managed to make it to the crafts table were working on their costumes. While nearly every team member was trying to contribute to making at least one part of the costume, Laurie was the only one who didn't due to suffering some temporary blindness. The Stepbrothers, on the other hand were the only ones not working on their costumes at all. In fact, they were too busy bickering about the design of their costume.

"Listen doofus, I'm saying we follow the design used by that lady over there!" Lorenzo said, pointing to the Brazilian lady.

"Yeah, well, I'm suggesting we be more creative! Not that you have any of that in you, poohead!" Chet said. Lorenzo glared at him and then proceeded to squirt glue on his shirt. Chet screamed and proceeded to pounce on Lorenzo as the two fought once more. The Cadets were the first to walk up to the task judge with MacArthur wearing the costume, but she gave them a thumbs down.

"What? This is perfect!" MacArthur shouted. "This is what I think of your ruling! THIS!" MacArthur threw her hat down and started to stomp it. Sanders dragged her away before any violence could break out, but it didn't stop MacArthur from giving the judge a dirty look.

"W-What color of beetle is this, Miles?" Laurie said, pinching a beetle between two of her fingers. Miles turned towards her and smiled, she released the beetle from Laurie's grasp and watched as it flew away.

"There you go! Be free, little one." She said. "Ok…headpiece is finished now time for the tail."

"You sure I shouldn't be helping?" Laurie asked.

"Don't worry about it, Laurie. We're doing just fine as it is!" Miles reassured her, Laurie looked at her nervously but smiled back.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"I'm gonna use some of my winnings to start a support group called 'The Closet Vegan Society' for vegans like Laurie who've lost their way." Miles explained.

"Hey, I didn't WANT to eat the meat, I thought I had TO!" Laurie exclaimed.

"Maybe so, but did you have to lick the plate afterwards?" Miles asked.

"I thought what happens in Iceland, STAYS in Iceland!" Laurie said pulling on her hat.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Still think it's a bad idea to form an alliance with the twins?" Kitty asked Emma as she made their costume.

"Absolutely not! They look harmless, but they'll stab us in the back the first chance they get!" Emma shouted.

"Um, you know we can hear you right?" Mickey said with his hands glued to his chin.

"Yeah, and we're not really the backstabbing type…" Jay said.

"Ugh, fine! We'll do a trial alliance, but that is it!" Emma said. She turned to Kitty and whispered harshly, "If you turn out to be wrong, and the twins betray us or fail, there will be HARSH consequences for you! Got it?"

Kitty gulped nervously and said, "Y-Yes sis…"

"You can take your hand off your face now…" Emma turned back to Mickey and commented.

"Oh, I uh…glued it there, hehe." He said nervously. Jay tried to help him get his hands off his chin and the sisters winced as Mickey screamed in pain.

The Daters had finally managed to get to the other side of the gorge with Stephanie glaring at Ryan who was standing on top of one hand.

"I told you we should have used a vine! But no, we just HAD to take the long way around and end up in the water!" Stephanie complained. Her mood immediately changed however when she hopped onto the other side and saw the piles of coconuts.

"Ooooh coconuts, yaaay!" She squealed. Owen and Noah were also trying to break a coconut open before Owen had swallowed one whole.

"Great…we'll just have to wait 6 hours to see if that had a tip in it…" Noah muttered and poked Owen in the stomach.

"Ow!" Owen yelped, "You poked me right in the coconuts!"

Geoff and Brody were the first team to pass the costume building challenge and had received their tip.

Brody read it over and grinned, "Whoa, bro! We're going gliding!" Geoff cheered, and the two immediately started heading towards the chill zone.

"Copacabana Beach is the site of the chill zone for this leg. Teams must use one of the tandem hang gliders perched on the edge of that cliff to either soar like eagles, or plummet like turkeys because they didn't hold on tight enough, "As Don was speaking, the Surfers tried to glide to the chill zone, but had only managed to plummet into the ocean. "The last team to check in will be eliminated for sure this time!" Don narrated.

The Cadets yet again went up to the task judge but were rejected.

"It's called BEING creative!" MacArthur said.

"Did you see what HAPPENED over there?!" Lorenzo overheard the judges' and MacArthur's conversation, and looked at Chet, "I'm telling you, doofus, we have to stick to the JUDGES' DESIGN!"

"And I'm saying you're a poohead!" Chet exclaimed. Lorenzo was seething but said nothing. Over at the coconut piles, Carrie and Devin had successfully managed to get their tip and ran over to the crafts' table. Crimson and Ennui managed to get their tip, by breaking two open on Ennui's head, the two grabbed their tip and walked off nonchalantly. As more teams started to get their tips and leave, Jacques and Josee started to worry.

"Let's try that area over there!" Josee exclaimed. Dwayne and Junior had also managed to find their tip and were running towards the craft table before Josee pounced on Dwayne.

"Give that to me! It's mine!" She exclaimed.

"Run son, save yourself!" Dwayne said, Junior obeyed and proceeded over to the crafts' table, however Jacques had started pursuing him. Josee got mad and threw a coconut at Jacques head, which cracked open to reveal it had a tip inside it.

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

"So, explain to me exactly what had happened?" Jacques said, rubbing his head.

"I told you already, a monkey popped out of the trees and threw a coconut at your head!" Josee said. Jacques looked at her suspiciously.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Teams are working frantically to complete the costume challenge." Don said. Jacques and Josee quickly put something together before racing up to the task judge. She gasped and immediately gave them a thumbs down.

"What? What's wrong with this? It's PERFECTION!" Josee exclaimed. The judge pointed to what she was wearing and said, "You're not following the right design."

"There's a CORRECT DESIGN?! Ugh!" Josee complained.

"Calm down Josee, I'm certain we can create something that looks exactly like what she's wearing." Jacques said. Josee pouted and folded her arms but followed Jacques as he walked back over to the crafts table. The Vegans had much better luck, as the two ran up to the judge and were given a thumbs up. Miles cheered and grabbed their travel tip, walking Laurie over to the hang gliders. The Ice Dancers saw the two leave and groaned in annoyance. The Goths also got a thumbs up by the judge, who looked terrified of their looks.

"Thanks…" Crimson said.

( **Team Interview: Crimson and Ennui** )

"Bright colors are for people who are trying to make up for the fact that they lead sad, monotonous lives…" Crimson said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Kelly and Taylor had also managed to get approved by the judge, and Kelly whooped in celebration.

"Mom, your pits!" Taylor said, to which Kelly gave a sheepish smile and covered them with her hands.

"On the count of three we jump, ok?" Miles said as she and Laurie prepared to lift off with their glider.

"Ok…" Laurie said. "One! Two! Three!" They both said together and glided off the cliff and onto the carpet of completion.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"I had to take control of the team. With the condition Laurie's in right now, she's not really much use." Miles looked over at Laurie sympathetically.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Wohoo! We made it in first!" Miles cheered, she hugged Laurie and the two both jumped for joy.

"Hmm, not quite…" Don walked up to them and said, "You see, you both were supposed to make the costume."

"But, Laurie is temporarily blind because of the bullet ants, I was trying to do the work for both of us…" Miles said gloomily. Don looked over at Laurie's face and immediately cringed.

"Ok…you have a point, she looks terrible! Go and get her checked out by medical, you two are in first!"

Miles smiled gratefully and turned to Laurie, "Thank you so much! Come on Laurie, let's go get you checked out, ok?" She wrapped her arm around Laurie's shoulder and the two walked past the Carpet of Completion. Behind them, the Goths were the second to arrive at the Carpet of Completion.

"Second place!" Don called the two. They blinked nonchalantly and walked off the mat.

"Third place!" Don said to Kelly and Taylor. Kelly squealed and hugged Taylor in celebration. Taylor looked at her awkwardly but forced a smile and hugged her back. Back at the crafts table, the Sisters and Twins had managed to get approved and grab their tips.

"Yes!" Kitty squealed. The Father and Son followed behind them and were approved as well. The duo responded to this by high-fiving in celebration.

"Ugh…" Josee said as she finished Jacques' costume, "I'm mad she didn't approve us!"

"You're nearly done, just put the finishing touches on that tail!" Jacques said. Josee did so and the two raced up to the task judge.

"This is what you wanted right?" Josee said pointing to Jacques' costume. The judge smiled and gave them a thumbs up in approval.

"Finally!" Josee snatched the tip out of the judges' hand and quickly raced off towards the gliders. The Father and Son and Ice Dancers had both managed to get on their gliders and flew successfully towards the chill zone.

"Ice Dancers you're in fourth place!" He called the two once they managed to get to the carpet.

"WHAT?!" Josee screeched, "Not even ON the podium!"

"There's no podium…" Don pointed out.

"You're lying, there is ALWAYS a podium, always!" Josee said. She proceeded to go up to a tree and start beating it up.

"Father and Son, you're in fifth place!" Don said to the Father and Son. Brody and Geoff had also managed to resurface from the water and were immediately called sixth. Meanwhile the Sisters had managed to get onto their glider and hopped off with the Twins, the two gliders immediately got bumped into the other and both teams plummeted onto the chill zone.

"Ugh, trial alliance over!" Emma groaned.

"Sorry guys, but I'll have to go with my sis for this one…" Kitty said.

"It's fine, we understand." Jay said, dazed.

"Hmm, twins in seventh!" Don said. "And Sisters…a 15-minute penalty!"

"Wait, what, but WE made it here fairly!" Emma screamed.

"Yes, but here's the thing. Kitty was supposed to reach inside the oven mitt and grab her own travel tip. Mickey grabbed both his and hers." Don explained. Kitty sighed sadly and the twins looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry for getting you and your sister a penalty." Mickey apologized, "I should have let you get your own."

"It's fine, Mickey. I just hope my sister is alright, she doesn't take failure well at all." Kitty said.

"Hmm, maybe we could help you with your sister? Like maybe a secret alliance?" Jay asked.

Kitty shook her head, "No it's fine, I'll…deal with her on my own. Thanks for the offer though." The sisters proceeded to step off the mat and wait for their penalty to be over. In that time, Tom and Jen had managed to get their costumes approved and were currently gliding over to the chill zone. Lorenzo looked at the number of remaining teams and panicked.

"Chet, we're falling behind! We have to start making our costume!" Lorenzo said.

"Fine with me," Chet said, "How about you do it?" Lorenzo glowered at him.

"Look, doofus! As much as I hate you, I also want to win this competition, and I am not letting a jerkbag like you stop me!" He started building their costume and looked at him, "Start building slowpoke!"

Chet grumbled in annoyance but started reluctantly building their costume. The Fashion Bloggers gracefully glided onto the Carpet of Completion.

"You're eighth!" He called to the duo and they squealed in celebration. As for the Sisters there was only 7 minutes left on their penalty. Emma watched the clock annoyed, only stopping to glare at her sister who could only smile sheepishly. Following behind the Bloggers was Noah and Owen who would have been called in ninth place had they not crashed.

"Ninth!" Don said to the Daters who ran on the mat.

"Tenth!" Don called the Best Friends who followed the Daters.

The Sisters began to look worried about their position, as only 5 minutes remained on their penalty. Noah managed to get Owen unstuck and the two were called in twelfth.

"Come on, come on!" Kitty muttered.

The Stepbrothers had finally managed to create their costume and were given a thumbs up, as were the Rockers.

The two teams both raced over to the gliders glaring fiercely at each other, Rock got on his and Spud barely managed to fit, while Chet and Lorenzo had fit just fine.

( **Contestant Interview: Rock** )

"I'm starting to worry if Spud will eventually feel the pain before we're sent home! Usually, it doesn't take this long for him to feel it! I don't want to go home, not now!" Rock said looking worried.

( **Contestant Interview Over** )

The two teams jumped and glided off the cliff, both landing on the sand. Chet and Lorenzo got up first, before they heard screaming coming from behind them. They turned and saw Spud screaming in pain, Kitty looked at the two Rockers and gasped. Spud started running extremely quick and Rock jumped on him. Once the two finally got to the mat, Spud fell on top of it, asleep and Rock whooped and cheered.

"You did it buddy! Good job!" He patted Spud's back.

"You're in thirteenth!" Don called them. Rock smiled but heard sighing. He turned in the direction of it and saw Kitty walking towards him.

"We were penalized…it seems it's all over…" Kitty said, Rock looked at her and couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry for the energetic girl. Meanwhile, there were only 5 seconds left on the clock. They counted down slowly.

5… Chet and Lorenzo started hustling towards the mat.

4… Chet panted, and Lorenzo barked at him to get a move on.

3… The two started to move once again and were starting to make their way towards it.

2… Chet and Lorenzo started to get closer.

1… They were about to step on the mat but…

0… Emma and Kitty immediately jumped on the mat like a drowning man clinging to a rock.

"Sisters, you're in fourteenth!" Don called. Kitty sighed in relief while Emma glared at her.

"You and I are going to have a SERIOUS talk later, ok?" She yelled. Emma walked off and Kitty sighed helplessly.

"Wohoo!" Rock raced up to Kitty, with Spud following him, and pumped his fists, "Give me a high-five!" Kitty and Rock then proceeded to high-five each other in celebration, she then proceeded to give one to Spud, but accidentally high-fived his swollen hand.

"Yeooow!" Spud screeched.

"I'm so sorry!" Kitty said. Spud looked at her and shrugged, "It's fine…just painful."

The Stepbrothers on the other hand walked on the mat and stood with a defeated expression on their faces.

"Stepbrothers I'm sorry…but you're in fifteenth, meaning last place!" Don said. The two walked off, with mixed expressions on their faces. Lorenzo was sad, while Chet was angry.

The camera then cut to a montage of Chet and Lorenzo's moments on the show.

"I can't believe we got cut over those sisters!" Chet exclaimed.

"We probably would have been just fine if you had actually cooperated with the costume making, dumbface!" Lorenzo pointed out.

"Yeah, well you're a poohead! So, I didn't listen!" Chet said.

"This experience was fine, it helped me get out, so I'm not mad they forced me to do this, unfortunately I had to do it with that dumb face, Chet!" Lorenzo shouted.

"You know, I think we could probably agree on one thing! This show stinks!" Chet said.

"Yeah, but you stink way worse!" Lorenzo said.

"What! You come back here!" Chet said. The camera cut back to Chet chasing Lorenzo on the Brazilian beach in the sunset.


	7. A Tisket, a Casket, Oh Boy a Gasket!

"Last time on the Ridonculous Race: Some teams had more fun than others. The ants came marching one by one and an alliance between the sisters and twins ended before it had even started. The pressure of the race started to get to the Daters and the Vegans came in first despite one member not participating in the All-In Challenge. Unfortunately for the sisters, they had received a penalty due to not completing the challenge. It was close between them and the uncooperative Stepbrothers, but in the end, the Sisters managed to stay, and the Stepbrothers were sent home with…mixed reactions. Who will flop next? Find out, for this is: The Ridonculous Race!"

( **theme song plays** )

"Yesterday's chill zone was here on Copacabana beach, which is the starting point for today's leg of the race. Starting us off, will be the Vegans!" Don narrated. After he finished talking, Laurie and Miles ran up to the Don Box and grabbed their next travel tip. Laurie looked much better than she had before, although her cheeks were still somewhat puffy, her face wasn't red or that swollen anymore.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"We were truthfully blessed in Brazil! When Laurie got those bites, I thought it'd be all over for us!" Miles commented.

"Thankfully, they managed to heal slightly quickly. Though my cheeks still swell a little bit, they don't hurt AS bad, plus I can see clearer now!" Laurie said.

"Again, a blessing!" Miles repeated.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Looks like we're going to Transylvania!" Miles said to Laurie.

"Transylvania- home of majestic mountains, old Saxon architecture, and the birthplace of the heebie jeebies! Teams must travel here to this castle to receive their next tip!" Don narrated.

"This shuttle bus will take you to the airport! But, it will only leave once all the teams are on it!" Don said to Laurie and Miles, who nodded in understanding. The two got on the shuttle bus and patiently waited for the other teams to arrive. After all the other teams had got on, the bus quickly departed. The Ice Dancers, however didn't look very happy about losing their chances of getting a possible lead.

"Ennui, I'm starting to have this really strange feeling…" Crimson said flatly.

"Same, I'm fearing…it may be happiness." Ennui said.

( **Team Interview: Crimson and Ennui** )

"Transylvania… I can't believe it…" Ennui said.

"Awesome." Crimson added.

( **Team Interview Over** )

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

"We are so disappointed! Losing to those hippies back in Brazil was one thing, but the fact that we have to put up with so many annoying people is another!" Jacques said. Josee started breaking things from offscreen and instead of trying to calm her down he simply smirked.

"She'll be ok! She'll rage herself to sleep!" He exclaimed.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Josee later had turned out to have fallen asleep on the bus, whispering about how much she hated this show. Tom, who was sitting behind them, looked ecstatic.

"Jen, do you think I should show them?" He said excitedly.

"I say go for it!" She said.

( **Team Interview: Tom and Jen** )

Tom pulled out a fez hat and put it on his head, "I bought them off a local here, who as it turns out, is a distributor!" Tom said.

"So, Tom ordered 4,000 of them to be shipped home!" Jen said.

"I am going to make FEZES happen, if it's the last thing I do!" Tom declared.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Put yours on, Jen." Tom said.

"Hmmm, now's not the right time. Maybe later." Jen shifted her eyes back and forth, turning away from Tom.

"Ok…" Tom said, looking a little confused. The bus finally arrived at the airport and the teams immediately ran out of the bus and into the airport. While waiting to go to check-in, Stephanie got impatient and started conversing with Ryan.

"There are only TWO flights to Transylvania, and no way in hell do I want to get stuck on flight number 2, got it?" She demanded.

"B-but…" Ryan said sheepishly.

"Pick me up and throw me over to the front!" Stephanie said.

"Um…I'm not sure if I could- "Ryan got cut off when Stephanie got up into his face and shouted, "DO IT!" The Cadets got their tickets, before they had heard screaming, which turned out to be Stephanie. She got up, dusted herself off and said, "Hi, tickets to Transylvania please!"

The clerk, not sure how to respond, simply gave the tickets to Stephanie who smiled in gratitude. Rock saw what Stephanie did and turned to Spud.

"Did you see what she did? Throw me up bro!" He exclaimed. Spud then proceeded to throw him at the front of the line and managed to get tickets on flight number one.

( **Team Interview: Ryan and Stephanie** )

"Ryan has voiced some concerns about my more demanding nature." Stephanie said, she nudged Ryan and who looked hesitant but started talking.

"I need to try harder, so Stephanie doesn't feel like she needs to be the lone motivator all the time." Ryan said. Stephanie then proceeded to hug and kiss him, much to Ryan's pleasure.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"The first seven teams are on flight number 1!" Don said, as the Cadets, Ice Dancers, Sisters, Rockers, Goths, Daters, and Surfers raced into the plane.

"We did really well the first couple days, but I'm afraid our position has been stagnating lately… We came in eleventh and thirteenth!" Sanders said.

"But we got ourselves on the first flight today, and we're going to double time it!" MacArthur declared. As Kitty walked over to her seat next to Emma, she gave a sad sigh and looked miserable.

( **Contestant Interview: Kitty** )

"After we nearly got eliminated in the last challenge, Emma gave me a stern talking to from talking to or making friends with other teams. She said that if she caught me trying to talk to any other teams there would be harsh consequences…She also made me stay up all night for strategy talk." Kitty said."

( **Contestant Interview Over** )

Kitty waited until Emma was fast asleep. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Rock who gave her a friendly wave.

"Is your sister asleep?" He whispered.

"Yeah…why?" Kitty asked.

"Just wanted to know: You see, my main goal on this show is mostly to promote my band…" Rock said.

"Wait, you have a band?!" Kitty asked, Emma started snoring rather loudly and even turned. The two looked frightened for a moment, before being relieved that she wasn't waking up.

"Not so loud…anyway, I wanted to show off my music to someone on this show at some point…and I was wondering, would you be willing to listen to some of it? We're not a huge band, so we need all the support we can get." Rock said, looking serious.

"Sure." Kitty shrugged, she pulled out some spare headphones that she had been carrying in her bag. Rock then handed her his phone, "There's some recordings of our music on this…I hope you like it."

After listening to some of their songs, Kitty took off her headphones and gave him a thumbs up, "I really like it Rock, especially the way you managed to mix rock and hip hop! Who knew that could work so well?"

"Yeah, haha…that was Spud's idea actually! Thanks again!" He took back his phone and raced off to find another team to share his music with. She saw him go up to the Surfers and converse with them and smiled warmly.

"The remaining seven teams on flight number 2 leave 45 minutes later, a hurdle for any team hoping to catch up!" Don said. As soon as plane number 2 had started to leave Brazil, plane number 1 had just landed. The teams immediately raced out of the plane and almost all were unnerved by the sight in front of them, Dracula's castle, besides the Goths who for a change seemed to look slightly impressed.

"Wow…" Crimson said.

( **Team Interview: Crimson and Ennui** )

"Ok, Dracula was the first goth ever. He was our king, to be here…I just…I can't…" Crimson said.

"Be careful Crimson…I nearly saw some color on your face…" Ennui said. After he finished talking, a wolf was heard howling.

( **Team Interview Over** )

( **Team Interview: Geoff and Brody** )

"There's no taxis around, but we look up the road and see this really creepy looking castle." Brody said.

"It's so creepy, I got goosebumps thinking about it, man." Geoff shivered.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The teams then started to run up the hill, Crimson and Ennui were panting trying to get up to the castle while Jacques and Josee were doing their usual elegant walk with their signature creepy grins on their faces. MacArthur managed to catch up to them and eventually pass them, much to their annoyance. When Sanders started to catch up to the Ice Dancers, Josee turned and grinned evilly.

"Oh, sorry." She said maliciously, before pushing her down, "Didn't see you there!"

Sanders rolled down the hill and her scream immediately caught the attention of MacArthur, "What the-? Sanders!" She turned to the Ice Dancers and glared at Josee before proceeding to tackle her and Jacques. The three of them then began to wrestle while Sanders managed to regain her footing and simply stared blankly once she saw them fighting.

Meanwhile, on flight number 2, Carrie had struck up a conversation with the Fashion Bloggers.

"So, you two run a fashion blog…that's cool." Carrie said, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, which of you two started it?"

"I did!" Tom and Jen exclaimed together.

"No, I did!" Tom turned to Jen and corrected.

"You're wrong it was me!" Jen said.

"You had the idea, it was ME who actually started it!" Tom argued.

"Um, no, I'm pretty sure I had the idea AND started the blog before you did!" Jen said. The two then started to bicker about the creation of their blog, while Carrie sheepishly looked at the duo.

"Oh…um…never mind, then…" Carrie said, turning away from the arguing duo and trying to relax.

( **Team Interview: Tom and Jen** )

"Ok, so like, yeah you typed it up, but I technically had the idea to even start it. So, I started it!" Jen declared, "I was the creator and you were more like…my secretary."

"Um, excuse me? What?!" Tom exclaimed.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Stephanie and Ryan were the first to reach the Don Box in Dracula's Castle.

"Yeah baby! First ones here!" Stephanie cheered. Ryan looked around and said, "But weren't the Goths in front of us?"

The Goths were actually in a section of the tower, looking at a rather old picture. Ennui held it up and it was revealed to the camera to look a great deal like Ennui himself.

"Doesn't Vlad look striking?" Ennui asked.

"I see the similarities between you two…" Crimson pointed out.

"Stop. You're making me blush." Ennui pleaded.

Stephanie hit the Don Box and started to read the Travel Tip, "It's an All-In!" She said cheerfully, she then turned and hugged Ryan while saying, "Awww I love doing things together with you!"

"In this All-In, teams must enter Dracula's castle and find an empty coffin. Whoever took the tip from the Don Box must carry the coffin with their team member inside. They must carry it all the way to the graveyard, and tip it into an open grave." Don said.

"Complete the task, and the gravedigger shall give you your next tip! Alright, sounds wicked!" Brody cheered. He and Geoff raced into the castle with the Sisters following behind them.

"The teammate in the coffin may not get out or help at all…" Spud read from the tip.

"You're fine doing this on your own right?" Rock asked.

"Don't worry about me man." Spud said and walked off into the castle. Rock looked worriedly after him but followed him nonetheless. Meanwhile, the Cadets and Ice Dancers were still fighting.

"G-Get off of me! I am NOT losing my gold because of you, you brutish cop!" Josee grunted as MacArthur held her down.

"Then why don't you LET GO!" MacArthur retorted.

"You go FIRST!" Josee said.

"Never!" MacArthur replied. MacArthur continued to hold the two Ice Dancers down as Sanders looked at her disapprovingly. As they were fighting, plane number 2 had managed to arrive, with the teams racing out and looking in horror at the castle in much the same vein as the teams from plane 1 had. The Adversity Twins especially looked terrified at the sight before them.

( **Team Interview: Mickey and Jay** )

"We're terrified of many things, but the worst one has to be our fear of creepy castles…" Jay said.

"And when you see a creepy castle, it's almost certain that there's one particular _thing that could be lurking…"_ Mickey trailed off.

"WEREWOLVES!" The two screamed and embraced each other tightly.

( **Team Interview Over** )

While most of the teams had started to race up the hill to the castle, Tom and Jen remained motionless with Tom turning away from Jen.

"Ok Tom, let's do what the tip said, and go to the castle!" Jen demanded.

"That's exactly what the tip said, unless you want to take credit for that too!" Tom said.

Jen got annoyed and said, "Look, I am NOT putting up with this right now! Let's just go!" She took Tom by the arm and dragged him. Meanwhile the Surfer Dudes were walking alone in the castle.

"It's like…super SPOOKY in here man!" Brody said excitedly.

"You know, I was terrified by this place at first, but now that I'm more used to it; I think this place is a cool type of creepy, not a scary type of creepy." Geoff noted.

"You said it bro!" Brody agreed. He then looked at a moose head that was planted on the wall, "Whoa man! That moose doesn't need mouth to mouth! It's just a head on the wall!" The two boys chuckled and began running through the halls yet again. The Cadets and Ice Dancers on the other hand, had managed to stop their fighting and got their next tip, heading into the castle, with the Father and Son closely following them.

They weren't too far behind as most of the other teams inside the castle had gotten lost and hadn't found their coffin. That was the case anyway, until the Daters had managed to find their coffin.

"Get in!" Stephanie shouted towards Ryan who sheepishly went in.

"Um, Steph, you sure you'll be fine carrying me?" Ryan said.

"I'll be fine! Now play dead!" She slammed the coffin door on him and heaved the coffin onto her back. Afterwards, she slowly started to make her way towards the graveyard.

( **Team Interview: Ryan and Stephanie** )

"My girl is bionic!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Awww, I'm just trying to keep up with my superhero!" Stephanie gushed, hugging Ryan yet again.

"I'm not sure if you can see it at home, but I'm 75% upper body!" Ryan said. The two then began making out yet again.

( **Team Interview Over** )

The team to find their coffin next was the Father and Son team surprisingly. Junior stepped into the coffin and Dwayne lifted it with slight ease.

"Wow, you're light as a feather, son!" He mused. He then started carrying off the coffin off to the graveyard. Josee and Jacques had found their coffin at the same time, and Josee was flipping the coffin towards the graveyard.

"AH! NOT MY FACE!" Jacques screamed.

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

"Ugh…by the way you were moving that coffin, I was starting to feel a mix of pain and nausea. I thought for a moment I was going to be COVERED IN BRUISES!" Jacques said.

"Oh, much in the same way that I was covered in bruises when my partner DROPPED me on the most important DAY of my life?!" Josee got up into Jacques' face and said.

"Ugh…how many times do I have to say I am sorr-ee?!" Jacques asked.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Vintage, hexagon, oak wood with Corinthian leather interior…nice." Crimson commented. She leapt in and said, "Take me." Ennui did as she asked and slammed the door shut.

( **Team Interview: Crimson and Ennui** )

"Modern graves are so boring to look at…" Ennui said.

"When I die, I want to get buried in the same graves as the ones they used during the plague. They really knew how to make a coffin." Crimson said.

"So true…" Ennui agreed.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Mickey on the other hand, was struggling to carry his coffin. He had managed to carry it at least a little way from where he and Jay had found it, but he was still moving slowly.

"Ugh…I think my legs are starting to cramp!" Mickey complained. He tried carrying it a little further before the coffin eventually fell on him.

"Hey, if he can't do it, I probably wouldn't do any better." Jay said to the camera. Mickey put started struggling underneath the coffin, he tried to push it off and with a burst of luck managed to hoist it over his head.

"Y-Yes!" He cheered, he started to carry the coffin to the graveyard, this time with a boost in speed. Geoff and Brody had also managed to find their coffin, with Geoff climbing inside and Brody hoisting the coffin upon his back and starting to walk to the graveyard, the Sisters and Vegans both had also managed to find their coffin during that time.

Back at the graveyard, Josee had finally managed to find an open grave and flipped Jacques into it, in the same vein that she had managed to get him there. The coffin broke and he yelped in pain, but he managed to lift himself out of the grave and gasped as he saw someone who looked like the gravedigger.

"Josee, look! I think it might be the gravedigger!" He pointed, Josee stamped over to the gravedigger and pointed to the open grave Jacques currently inhabited. The little man said nothing but gave her the tip to which she grinned. Noah, by some stroke of luck, had managed to get Owen over to the graveyard and pushed the coffin into the open grave next to the Ice Dancers' but was scared by the gravedigger. Dwayne made it to an open grave shortly after the other two and lifted the coffin into the grave gently.

Back at the castle, the Bloggers' had somehow managed to find their coffin. Tom looked indifferent as Jen climbed into the coffin.

"I hope there's enough room for your amazing ideas…" He said.

"It won't be terrible having you carry me for a change!" Jen said.

"Yeah, but in this case," He slammed the door shut, "I'm not the one in a coffin…" He looked at the coffin for a few minutes before sighing and hoisting it on his back.

"I don't get paid enough to do this job…" He muttered under his breath and started walking. Ennui on the other hand had made it to the gate to the graveyard, before Crimson told him to stop. She popped out of the coffin and said, "You should take a turn, this is the only time you'll ever be able to lie inside these coffins…Well, a time you'll remember anyway."

Ennui nodded in understanding and lied down in the coffin in the same vein as Crimson had before. Crimson slammed the door shut and started carrying it inside the graveyard. Over at the graveyard, Dwayne and Stephanie both had managed to collect their tips from the gravedigger.

( **Team Interview: Ryan and Stephanie** )

"It took us a little while to find the graveyard…" Ryan said.

"Me, you mean me! It took ME a little while to find the graveyard!" Stephanie corrected.

"Aww, babe…don't worry about it, we're still ahead of most of the other teams!" Ryan said.

"Fine…" Stephanie sighed, "But, we STILL have to make it first, got it?!" She got up into Ryan's face who recoiled slightly.

( **Team Interview Over** )

After Ryan and Stephanie, several of the other teams had managed to push their coffins into the open grave and collect their tip. Geoff and Brody were especially impressed by the short and creepy man.

"Aww, dude, the way you scared us was super SICK!" Brody commented. Emma shoved Kitty's coffin into the open grave, but Kitty had managed to turn out reasonably unharmed. She got the tip from the gravedigger and thanked him.

"This calls for a selfie!" Kitty cheered, she managed to take a picture of her still sitting in the grave with the gravedigger looming over her. Emma sighed impatiently and pulled her out of the grave.

"Come on, there's no time for games!" She called, Emma quickly scanned the tip and dragged Kitty along. By some miracle, Mickey had managed to get his coffin towards the open grave; unfortunately for him and Jay, he fell in the grave and screamed in pain. He and Jay looked outside of the grave cautiously but were scared yet again by the presence of the gravedigger.

( **Team Interview: Mickey and Jay** )

"Luckily, there was no werewolf, but believing there had pushed us farther than we thought!" Mickey remarked.

"I'll just tell people I spilled water on my pants if they ask why they're wet." Jay said. Unbeknownst to the duo, there was a strange creature hiding behind them that looked very much like a humanoid wolf.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Laurie had also managed to get her coffin into the open grave, she pushed and it broke. Miles popped out of the grave, smiling. The gravedigger handed them their tip and the duo smiled at each other.

"Need a hand?" Laurie offered. Miles nodded, and Laurie pulled her out the grave.

"It says we have to ride on horseback to the next part of the challenge. Come on, let's go!" Laurie and Miles dashed off to find a horse.

The Ice Dancers were the first to reach the next section of the challenge which was at the gymnastics center. Once they got to there, they hit the Don Box and read the tip.

"It's a Botch or Watch! Oh, and it's your turn this time, it's gymnastics!" Jacques cheered.

"Gymnastics? Pfft, they might as well just give us the gold right now!" Josee said.

"In this Botch or Watch- whoever didn't stick their hand into the mitt full of bullet ants in Brazil must perform some gymnastics, nastics that take place in a gym! They must perform 2 gymnastic feats, first they must cross a balance beam and land a split jump at the center. Then they must complete a flip over this vaulting horse, once they meet the approval of this local judge, Bala Kareoke, they must collect their next tip and race down to the chill zone! The last team to meet me here will certainly be eliminated!" Don said.

Josee kissed Bun Bun, and effortlessly completed the feats Don mentioned earlier successfully. She got the approval of the judge and was handed the tip, she grinned at Jacques and the two started making their way to the chill zone.

( **Team Interview: Jacques and Josee** )

"Of course, I'm good at gymnastics, it's a lot like Ice Dancing. Only in Ice Dancing we wear knives under our shoes and there's no soft padding to help you if you fall, just a rock hard solid layer of ice!" Josee said. Jacques simply sighed and rolled his eyes.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Back at the graveyard, teams were still pushing their coffins into the open graves. Tom pushed his into one and smiled as Jen yelped and said, "I broke a nail!" He later screamed at the sight of the gravedigger and fell into the open grave himself.

( **Team Interview: Tom and Jen** )

"Tom was taking breaks every 10 feet, he seriously needs to like work out more!" Jen said.

"Or maybe you could lay off on the bread a little?" Tom suggested with a sly smirk on his face. Jen gasped loudly and looked at him furiously.

"FEZ HATS ARE DUMB, AND YOU WILL NEVER MAKE THEM HAPPEN!" She shouted.

"Oh, like you tried to make plaid leg warmers happen?" Tom retorted.

"I can't even with you right now…" Jen said and walked off.

"Of course, you can't…" Tom smirked.

( **Team Interview Over** )

( **Team Interview: MacArthur and Sanders** )

"How are we in the bottom four again? I could've sworn we were the first to get here!" MacArthur said.

"Maybe if you hadn't wasted time fighting with the Ice Dancers…" Sanders said.

"It's not my fault! They're just so annoying, and cocky!" MacArthur explained, while Sanders rolled her eyes.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Yes!" Spud cheered when he got his tip.

"Um, why are you all like wohoo? We're in the bottom four!" Rock said.

"Dude, we're in a GRAVEYARD! That's pretty sick! And usually we're in the bottom three!" Spud said.

The Ice Dancers had managed to make it to the chill zone and were called first.

"Congratulations, you're in first place!" Don cheered. Josee leaped for joy while Jacques grinned behind her.

Over at the gymnastics center, multiple teams had arrived and were starting to complete the challenge with varying results. Owen tried to jump over the vaulting horse but hit the springboard and continued to bounce it, trying to launch himself upward. Kelly on the other hand did well on the balance beam before falling off the edge. Noah continued to look unimpressed by Owen before his eyes locked on Emma. He watched as she launched herself off Owen and completed the challenge gracefully in awe. He raced up to her wanting to talk, but Emma dashed off soon after getting her tip leaving Noah behind.

"That was…amazing…" Noah said, speechless. He was then crushed by Owen who had managed to launch himself in the air somehow. Luckily, the two were given a thumbs up by the judge and had received their travel tip. Unbeknownst to Noah, Kitty had seen Noah's reaction and smirked knowingly. She then tried taking a selfie, before Emma interrupted her and the two departed.

"Second place!" Don cheered once the RTV Pros stepped on the mat. Owen then proceeded to give Noah one of his signature bone crunching hugs, and Noah squeaked in pain. The Sisters followed soon after them.

"Third!" Don said.

"YES!" Emma cheered, "That's our best placing yet!"

"This calls for a selfie!" Kitty started to pull her phone out.

"No it's not!" Emma frowned, "Now come on!" She dragged Kitty by the arm of the mat.

Back at the gymnastics area, the other teams were still trying to complete their challenge. While Sanders and MacArthur had been given the thumbs up, others such as Ryan were struggling. Ryan looked nervously at the balance beam.

"Come on Ryan! You can do it, don't be a chicken!" Stephanie said.

"I-I'm not so sure…" Ryan tried to do the split jump, but only managed to land on his groin in the process.

"Get up, Ryan!" She called after him. Soon after Ryan's first failed attempt, the Vegans had arrived at the center.

( **Team Interview: Laurie and Miles** )

"We were a bit…late getting here. Our horse wasn't exactly the best…" Laurie said.

"But that doesn't mean we're about to give up now, I may not be the best at gymnastics, but I'll certainly try! For Mother Earth!" Miles said.

"You can do it Miles! I know you can!" Laurie cheered her friend on.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Unfortunately for the duo, Miles' first attempt at the gymnastics challenge didn't go so well. She wobbled across the balance beam and tipped over soon after she got on.

Stephanie looked impatiently as Ryan continued to whimper eventually he got up and walked back to try to attempt it again.

( **Team Interview: Stephanie and Ryan** )

"I'm trying to stay patient…" Stephanie said.

"Yes! And you're doing a great job!" Ryan said.

"You're doing great, sugar plum. But YOU NEED TO TRY HARDER!" Stephanie exclaimed.

( **Team Interview Over** )

"Fourth!" Don called as Kelly was seen nuzzling Taylor, much to her discontent.

"Fifth!" Don called as Dwayne tried to high five Junior but missed. Junior then smiled and gave him a real high five, causing Dwayne to grin.

"Go Jay!" Mickey tried cheering his partner on. Despite Mickey's encouragement, Jay was struggling on the balance beam, he tried hugging it and crawling across it, which immediately met the judges' disapproval. Devin also failed his challenge when he accidentally landed on his groin at the vaulting horse.

Rock on the other hand was having slightly better luck. While his partner was barely watching, Rock had managed to leap quite well over the vaulting horse and looked worriedly at the judge before he gave him a thumbs up.

"Wicked!" Rock cheered and strummed an invisible guitar.

"It's called a balance beam Ryan! 12-year old girls learn how to do this!" Stephanie said. When he was about to fall off, Stephanie accidentally headbutted him and made him hit his groin on the balance beam.

"You're in sixth place!" Don cheered as the Goths arrived, "Or you would be, but you have a 10-minute penalty! Only Crimson was supposed to lay in the coffin, but both of you did!"

"It was totally worth it." Crimson said.

"Indeed." Ennui noted.

Tom on the other hand had managed to complete his first attempt of the challenge rather well until he forgot to leap over the vaulting horse. Jen looked at him disapprovingly as he came back, but Tom ignored her glance.

"You got this baby!" Stephanie shoved Ryan yet again. Unfortunately, Ryan failed the challenge yet again and Stephanie started to grow more frustrated with him.

"It's JUST a balance beam! It ISN'T that hard!" She yelled. Jay also attempted it again but failed to land properly on the springboard. The other remaining teams at the center seemed to be having troubles.

"Come on Miles!" Laurie said, "You can do it!" Miles did manage to do the split correctly but wiped out on the springboard much like Ryan and Jay before her.

"Sixth!" A picture of Sanders and MacArthur appeared.

"Seventh!" A picture of the Surfers appeared.

"Eighth!" A picture of the Rockers appeared.

"And as for the Best Friends, you are ninth!" Don called. The two frowned for a second but shrugged.

"Well, it's not the worst that could happen I guess…" Devin said.

"Better than being last!" Carrie noted.

"With only three teams left, the Goths look nervous!" Don commented. The Goths however simply gave their usual blank stare.

By some stroke of luck, Ryan had managed to actually complete his landing on the springboard successfully and got a thumbs up from the judge.

"It's about time you finished!" Stephanie said, "Now let's go!" She dashed off as Ryan held his groin in pain following her. Stephanie was close to the chill zone before turning back to see Ryan still slacking.

"Come on Ryan! We don't have all day!" She barked. Ryan grunted, annoyed but obeyed.

Back at the gymnastics challenge, the final 3 teams were still struggling. Tom managed to get over the balance beam but screwed up at the vaulting horse, as did Miles. Jay on the other hand, could hardly manage to complete the challenge himself and was struggling. Their partners also had varying reactions to their failure.

"Come on Miles! Get back up there and show that horse you're the boss!" Laurie cheered.

"Try not to die, Jay!" Mickey said. Jen on the other hand rolled her eyes in indifference and scoffed. All of this changed however when Tom got electrocuted and fell on the mat. Jen gasped loudly in shock.

"TOM!" She shouted, she jumped on the balance beam and gracefully crossed it, ran and leapt off the springboard with perfect elegance. She then ran up to Tom and hugged him tightly.

"T-Tom…are you ok?" She said, with concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm so bad at this, you know my strength is in coordinating clothing not gymnastics. If you were doing this, we would be done by now!" Tom grunted.

"Oh Tom…don't say that, you're good at everything you put your mind too! So good it's almost annoying, but good nonetheless." Jen said.

"Aww, thank you sweet girl." Tom said, looking pleased. He got up and looked confidently, "I won't let you down Jen, I can do this!"

"I know you can." Jen said, she then pulled out a fez and put it on, much to Tom's delight, "Now go back in there, and show them what you got!"

Tom ran back to the starting line with Jen following him. Meanwhile, Ryan and Stephanie had finally managed to make it to the chill zone.

"You guys are tenth!" Don cheered.

"We would have been here earlier, if you hadn't been slacking!" Stephanie said.

"Oh, I'm so SORRY!" Ryan said, he then stomped off angrily while Stephanie rolled her eyes. The Goths' penalty had also expired and the two stepped on the mat.

"You guys are eleventh!"

"Thanks…" Crimson said.

( **Team Interview: Crimson and Ennui** )

"Even if we had gotten eliminated, we wouldn't have felt anything." Crimson said.

"Being in Transylvania was the best moment of my life, if I could stay here forever, I would." Ennui said.

"Agreed." Crimson said.

( **Team Interview Over** )

Over at the gymnastics center, Tom and Miles looked at the balance beam confidentially. Miles crossed it and did a split jump.

"Yes Miles!" Laurie cheered.

"Come on Tom, you can do it! You're the best, buddy!" Jen cheered as Tom started walking on the beam. He successfully completed the balance beam. Watching the duo Mickey turned to a scared Jay.

"Come on Jay…like I managed to carry that coffin, you can do this!" Mickey encouraged.

"That's easy for you to say! You had to carry a coffin…I have to do THIS!" Jay said. He looked at his brother and saw the seriousness in his brother's eyes, "Fine…I'll do it…"

Jay was a little wobbly compared to Miles and Tom but managed to perform a small split jump. He jumped off at the edge and nearly tipped over but tried to regain his footing, he saw the two run and jump on the springboard, and dashed after them but slowed as he saw the springboard.

"Come on Jay!" He heard his brother call. Jay then smiled confidentially and jumped on the springboard. While the Fashion Bloggers and Vegans both had completed their challenge and were starting to make their way to the chill zone. Seeing this, Mickey pulled Jay by the arm and the two started running after the other two teams.

While the Fashion Bloggers had started with a decent amount of distance between them and the Twins, they were trying to keep their fez hats on and thus were slowing down.

Laurie turned and saw this, she looked worriedly as she saw the Twins start to catch up to the Bloggers.

"Miles, I think we should help them…" Laurie said. Miles cocked her head and was about to question her friend when she saw a certain glint in her eye. Noticing this, she obeyed and the two slowed until they were neck and neck with the Bloggers.

"Excuse me!" Laurie said. The Bloggers turned their heads while running and looked at the two oddly.

"What do you two want?" Tom questioned.

"We'd just like to address a little issue: You see, I think the fez hats are starting to slow you down." Miles said. Tom glared at her and was about to say something when Jen turned around and saw what she was talking about.

"She's not wrong, Tom! The Twins are starting to catch up, it must be the fezzes!" Jen said.

"If you think I'm about to ditch my FEZ hats because of them, you must be mistaken!" Tom exclaimed, continuing to run.

"Look Tom, let's just give our hats to them and retrieve them later!" Jen said, she then looked at the Vegans, "Is that ok with you?" The Vegans nodded, Jen handed her hat over while Tom grunted in annoyance. Jen nudged him, and he gave them the hat with annoyance in his eyes. The Vegans took the hats and started running past them again. Tom glanced at Jen oddly but said nothing as the two continued to race to the chill zone.

Eventually one team had managed to arrive to the chill zone, Don cheered and said, "Vegans you're in twelfth!"

"Yes! Yes!" Laurie jumped for joy, Miles smiled sweetly but looked at Laurie curiously.

For the bottom two teams, it was a race to not get eliminated. While the Bloggers had managed to be in the lead, at one point the Twins gained some speed and somehow managed to be neck-and-neck with the two. The teams dashed constantly towards the chill zone, with neither really gaining a lead over the other. They stayed like this for a while, much to the Twins' worry and the Bloggers' frustration.

After a little while of being neck-and-neck however, one team managed to gain a lead over the other. They raced towards the chill zone rather quickly, so quickly they were almost like a blur to Don.

"It looks like it's…." Don started. Suddenly two pairs of feet stamped on the mat, and the Vegans gasped at who they saw. The camera then cut to Don's reaction.

"Wow, congratulations! You two are in thirteenth place!" He cheered, the camera then cut to the team he was talking to which turned out to be the Fashion Bloggers.

"Eee!" Jen squealed, she then embraced Tom and said, "Oh thank goodness…Tom I'm so sorry for saying what I said earlier. I might have made the blog, but you came up with so many improvements!"

"Jen…" Tom smiled warmly, "I'm sorry too! And to be honest, I think I always want to work with you!"

"Aw, Tom. I feel the same way!" Jen said, "And to prevent this from happening again, let's just say WE both created the blog, ok?" Tom nodded in understanding, the two embraced each other for a minute before Don spoke up.

"Look, this is very touching, but I'd just like to note," Don pointed to his fez hat, "These are VERY in!"

Tom and Jen smiled happily, they then walked over to the Vegans.

"Um…we'd just like to thank you for earlier." Tom said, looking at the two awkwardly, "If it wasn't for you two, we might not have survived."

"Aww, don't mention it. But you should really be thanking Laurie, I wouldn't have even thought about it if she hadn't pointed it out!" Miles said.

"I was just doing the courteous thing, I saw someone in need and wanted to help. That is all." Laurie smiled and shrugged.

"Well…thank you anyways. Also, can we have our fez hats back?" Jen asked. The Vegans both smiled and complied with their request much to the Fashion Bloggers' delight.

The two walked away from the Vegans and pondered their current situation.

"Maybe the Vegans aren't so bad after all?" Jen said.

"Maybe, but their fashion sense is still poor!" Tom argued, Jen nodded in agreement with him. The two also watched as the Twins stepped on the mat, but not out of exhaustion. In fact, they seemed to look happy.

"Give us the news, Don." Mickey said.

"Twins, I'm sorry, but you're in fourteenth meaning you have been cut from the race." Don said.

The Twins smiled gratefully, "Well it's been fun." Mickey said. The two walked off into the woods.

The camera then cut to a montage of the twins.

"Well, I'm proud of us…all the people back home said we would get cut first." Mickey noted.

"Yeah, I'm not mad or sad in the slightest…we did ok actually." Jay said.

"I'm proud of us both, we managed to show those people back home that we could do the race and we made it to fourteenth! Which is way better than even I could have thought." Mickey said.

"We faced a lot of danger, but we managed to overcome it together…as a team!" Jay said. Suddenly the two heard a noise.

"D-Did you hear that?" Mickey said with terror in his voice.

"W-What?" Suddenly bats started flying out and the boys ran terrified. The camera then cuts to the two still running from the bats and it fades out.


End file.
